


Aiden Bloodworth and The Two Dragons

by cynthokami



Series: Aiden Bloodworth [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Cluless First-Years, Coming of Age, Common Welsh Green Dragon, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Developing Friendships, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Draco Malfoy Being Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Draco needs to get his shit together, Dragons (Harry Potter), Except it's not really forbidden bc they go there a lot, Family Bonding, Fred & George are legends, Gen, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hagrid loves dragons, Halfbloods (Harry Potter), Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter Rewrite, Harry Potter needs to stop meddling, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Humor, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Meddling Kids, Mermaids (Harry Potter), Muggle-born, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV Original Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Prophetic Visions, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), Riddles, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sassy Pansy Parkinson, Secrets, Single Parents, Slow Build, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Slytherins know ASL, Spells & Enchantments, Strong Female Characters, Tags Are Hard, Talking to the mermaids with ASL, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter), Visions in dreams, somewhat canon compliant, witty one-liners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 75,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynthokami/pseuds/cynthokami
Summary: Life is strange in the sense that a simple choice can flip it all upside down. Aiden Bloodworth, the only child of single-mother Delilah Ellison, receives a letter of acceptance on his eleventh birthday. The letter invites him to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he steps into a strange and wondrous world. By mistake, Aiden purchases a powerful dragon that has yet to hatch. Aiden must learn how to keep his dragon a secret, or risk being discovered and expelled from Hogwarts.
Series: Aiden Bloodworth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Alone

Delilah Ellison, of number forty-two, Pagus Road, liked to consider herself about as normal as any other mother. Though Delilah had not taken her husband's surname upon marriage, that did not stop her from giving it to her son, Aiden Bloodworth. To a complete stranger, they looked like a perfect, loving family. Delilah played the role of a stay-at-home mother, whereas Alucard was a typical hard-working father. When asked about his job, Alucard Bloodworth always said that he was a man of business endeavors. He never elaborated on the subject, always tactfully changing the subject when it came up. No one knew what kind of work Alucard was involved in, not even his wife, but he certainly looked the part.

The man had shoulder-length black hair that was always pulled into a neat, low-hanging ponytail. In the early mornings, Alucard could be seen leaving his house while wearing a freshly-pressed suit and tie. Women of the neighborhood would gossip about Alucard's dark brown eyes, eyes that looked black from a distance. Everything about him contrasted his wife. Delilah had long honey-brown hair that was almost always braided and tossed over her shoulder. Her green eyes shined with light and happiness at all times. Most days Delilah could be seen dressed in a white blouse with a flowered skirt that went down to her feet.

In Delilah's opinion, she couldn't be more happy. She had a simple life with her husband and son. However, simple was far from what she had ever expected that day. That grey, Tuesday morning began just like any other. Delilah woke up to Aiden's cries and calmed his fussing before carrying the baby boy down to the kitchen on her hip. Alucard always woke up shortly after and could be heard shuffling about as he got dressed for work. By the time he came downstairs, Delilah had breakfast and plates set out for everyone. Alucard would quickly eat and then leave for the day after kissing his wife and son goodbye. Once her husband had left, Delilah would turn on the news to watch while holding Aiden in her arms. That Tuesday was most strange as the newswoman reported:

"Bird-watchers and citizens are left in shock as hundreds of owls have been sighted during the day, flying all over the nation since sunrise. Owls normally hunt at night and are rarely, if ever, spotted, which is why experts are baffled by the sudden change in behavior." The woman on the television raised her eyebrows slightly and then continued on with the program, "Now for the weather with Isaac Terry. Will it be raining owls tonight, Isaac?"

"Well Lucy, I don't know about owls," said the weatherman, "but I've been receiving several calls about shooting stars instead of rain showers! Viewers ranging from Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have all seen the stars showering down in the sky. I would say it's because of Bonfire Night, but it seems too early to be celebrating, don't you think? As for rain, Lucy, I can't say we'll be getting any tonight."

The television droned on vaguely in the background. Delilah hummed and switched the channel. As the day went on, Delilah hadn't thought of the strange news. However, when an owl flew by the front window and landed on the gate in front of the house, that is when she approached the window to investigate. Just as the reports had said, the woman could spot several owls flying about. With Aiden on her hip, she moved the curtains aside and pointed to get his attention.

"Look, Aiden," she cooed, "so many pretty birds. Look at all the pretty birdies."

The baby boy turned his head to look out the window, but as an infant there was no real comprehension behind the action. Satisfied with his reaction, Delilah let the curtain fall back into place as she moved to set her son on the floor and bring out his toys.

The rest of the day was as uneventful as one could ask for. Delilah played with her son, read a book to him, managed to lay him down for a few naps throughout the day, and led an otherwise quiet evening. Around nine p.m. Delilah looked out the front window. Alucard always got home around this time. However, the car was not in the driveway. Delilah convinced herself she wasn't worried. _Perhaps he's just running late_ , she reasoned with herself. The woman waited a while longer — half an hour, to be exact. Still, no car appeared in the driveway. _He must have chosen to work overtime tonight_ , she thought, ignoring how she wrung her hands together. Again, she waited; she waited until eleven o'clock at night, and when there were still no signs of her husband, she tried to call him. The phone rang for several moments, but no one picked up. Delilah held the phone to her chest for a minute before setting it back down and taking a deep breath. _He'll be back by morning_ , she told herself definitively.

That night, a rustling sound woke Delilah in the middle of the night. In the near-black darkness of the bedroom, she could see a tall figure leaning over Aiden's crib at the foot of the bed.

"Alucard?"

The figure looked up and came to kneel at her bedside. Delilah could barely see him in the, but she knew it was Alucard. The man cradled her cheek, prompting Delilah to close her eyes again with a small sigh of relief. Just before she fell back asleep, the woman could vaguely hear a deep voice murmur, "I love you, Delilah."

When morning came, Delilah awoke to an empty bed. Alucard had still not returned. She was confused because she had felt Alucard's warm hand against her cheek last night. Delilah wondered if it had all been a dream. She was unsure about it all, but Aiden's cries brought her out of her thoughts. No matter how much she tried, Delilah couldn't calm him. Casting a glance over to the empty bed again, Delilah frowned and took Aiden downstairs. Upon looking out the front window, she could see that the car was in the driveway. So why, then, was Alucard nowhere to be found?

Delilah immediately went to report her husband missing. It was after three days of waiting and worrying that Delilah decided to look for a job, and a babysitter to take care of Aiden in the meantime. Older women in the neighborhood offered her comfort, tea, and warm meals when they could. There were nights where Delilah would cry, heartbroken, into the pillow at night wondering what had happened to Alucard. Her cries went unheard by her son and the cruel world that stole her husband.

Delilah grieved the loss of her husband for well over a year; afterwards, the wounds still never fully healed inside her heart. After six more years, and no signs of her husband, Delilah decided to let go of any lingering hope she had. She shed a few more tears, and then her eyes were dry. Instead, a chilling numbness took over the young woman. There were days where Delilah felt too heavy or too weak to move, but the one thing that motivated her — kept her alive, even — was her son. Her little, eight-year-old boy with hazel eyes and a smile that melted her heart. Aiden was her savior and her son, and she wouldn't have traded the precious moments with him for anything else in the world.


	2. The Letter

The next three years passed Aiden and Delilah like a blur. Even so, the outside world was just the same as it had been all those years ago. The houses of Pagus Road were still pushed together the same way they had been when Aiden was born. In Delilah's house, there was no longer the sound of a baby crying in the morning. Instead, there were rapid footsteps from upstairs as a young, bright-eyed boy came to join Delilah for breakfast. Aiden had grown from his pink, chubby self into a rather sweet eleven-year-old. He now had brown hair, hazel eyes, and sun-kissed skin peppered with small freckles across his body. The years that had passed were more prominently shown in Delilah, whose honey-brown hair was now flecked with an occasional silver strand. Her green eyes had lost a bit of the light they once had, but some say it is still visible when she looks upon her son.

As Aiden rapidly devoured his breakfast, Delilah laughed softly, "Slow down, Aiden! You'll choke! Did you get all your homework done last night?"

Yesterday, the thirteenth of March, had been Aiden's eleventh birthday. The occasion was celebrated with a party attended by several close friends and a few family members. The young boy had been so tired from the excitement of the day that it took him a great effort to manage finishing his homework.

Through his full mouth, Aiden garbled an affirmative response. Delilah merely smiled to herself and shook her head.

"All right then. Let me finish my breakfast and we can go."

Aiden nodded in acknowledgement and set his plate in the sink once he finished eating. He then dashed up the stairs the same way he had come down. He grabbed his school bag, shoving several books and papers into it before racing down the stairs a second time.

"I'm glad you have so much energy, but you need to stop running down those stairs Aiden, you'll get hurt some day," said Delilah as she set her plate into the sink.

Aiden remained standing in the kitchen doorway with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I'll try to work on that," he replied with an eager grin. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, yes, let me grab my purse. You can go on out to the car."

Delilah made a shooing motion with her hand. With her permission, Aiden went to the door, swinging it open and abruptly stopping in his tracks. Instead of the stone walkway he expected to see, Aiden's vision was blocked by a dark green cloth. The boy's eyes slowly traveled upwards until he beheld a tall woman with black hair, a pointed hat, and rectangular glasses. She had a stern face and looked rather stiff. Aiden felt intimidated by meeting her eyes. Her hands were folded over a letter in front of her body. When she looked down at Aiden she began to speak, "Good morning. I apologize for the early disruption, but is your mother home?"

Aiden was too shocked to reply. Delilah came up from behind her son and put a hand on his shoulder while replying, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Are you Delilah Ellison?"

"I am."

"Then this letter," the woman said as she held the letter out, "is for your son."

Delilah looked over her shoulder at Aiden and handed it to him. As he took the envelope in his hands, he looked down at the address:

_Mr A. Bloodworth_

_42 Pagus Road_

_The Second Bedroom Upstairs_

_Tincci_

_Hounslow_

The envelope was oddly heavy despite being made of paper, and the address was written in shining emerald ink, the same color as the strange woman's clothes. There was no stamp on the envelope, either. As he turned it over in his hands, Aiden noticed a wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake all surrounding a large letter 'H'. He hesitantly looked up at his mother and the other woman before breaking the wax seal and pulling out a piece of parchment. He read the letter aloud for both of them to hear:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Bloodworth,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September first, we await your owl by no later than July thirty-first_.

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Aiden looked between his mother and the strange lady. Before he could ask any questions, she started to speak again.

"You won't have to worry about the letter of reply, as I am here to guide and direct you when assembling all your supplies, as well as answer any questions you may have. Delilah, do you have any?"

Aiden's mother looked more shocked than anything. Shaking her head, Delilah tried making sense of it all.

"A school of magic? That's impossible. Magic isn't real."

"Oh magic is very real, Ms. Ellison," said the other woman, "and your son has a connection to it. At Hogwarts, we will teach him to use it to his best abilities. We will educate and raise him just as any other school would."

"I don't understand, how can my son have a connection to magic? He's just a normal boy!" Delilah protested.

"Has he ever made anything strange happen? Things you can't quite explain?"

"Of course not! I told you, he's a normal boy with no magic," said Delilah, shaking her head and squaring her shoulders.

"I don't mean to challenge your truth in any way, nor do I wish to make a fool of you, but I am not lying. Your son was born with magic," said the woman calmly.

"How do you know? What proof do you have?"

"The moment a child shows signs of magical ability, a quill writes their name into a large book. I know because every year I go to check the book to see which children are turning eleven, so they all get their letters on time."

Even with this explanation, Delilah looked just as convinced as she was when the woman handed her son the strange letter. Aiden, on the other hand, was wide-eyed at the thought of a magic school — one that he could be a part of.

To break the tense silence between them, he hesitantly asked, "Who are you?"

The woman brought her gaze down to Aiden as she introduced herself, "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and Deputy Headmistress."

Aiden nodded as he took in the information and then held up the paper slightly, "So you're supposed to help me find and get everything I need for school?"

"I am. If your mother agrees to it. I shall be back this afternoon for an answer and, perhaps, to take you to gather your supplies. I hope to see you again, Mister Bloodworth."

With those last words, Professor McGonagall's form started to change. In her place, sat a silver tabby cat with spectacle markings. Both Delilah and Aiden watched the cat slink off around the corner of their house and then disappear. There was a moment of silence while Delilah and Aiden both processed what had happened. A bell tolled in the distance, marking the time as eight o'clock.

"I'm late for school!" Aiden shouted.


	3. Diagon Alley

Aiden spent the entirety of his school day thinking about the strange events of that morning. There was a school of magic — real magic — and he had been accepted into it. He had never seen his mother do any kind of magic, and he had no recollection of doing any magic as a child, either. Nonetheless, Aiden had his mind set on attending. This was an opportunity he was not going to pass up.

As the final bell for the day rang out, Aiden rushed to gather his belongings from his locker. He exited the large, brick building and made his way outside where parents were parked in their cars and waiting to pick up their children. Once Aiden spotted his mother's car, he ran over to it and hopped in. After buckling his seatbelt, the young boy cast a smile towards his mother.

"So how was school today?" she asked politely.

"It was okay, but I couldn't stop thinking about Hogwarts and my letter. Do you think it's all real? I mean, we saw a woman change into a cat this morning, but do you really think I got into a school of magic?"

While Aiden practically bounced in his seat, Delilah looked a bit pale as she tried to smile. Shaking her head gently, she started the car up and began driving back to their neighborhood.

"I don't know," said Delilah at last. "It all seems a bit far-fetched, if you ask me, but maybe that woman is right. Maybe, at some point when I wasn't looking, you did something magical."

Delilah shrugged and then quickly glanced over to her son, "What I do know is that I want to give you the best life that I can offer you, Aiden. And if you want to go to this school, you know I'll support you."

Aiden's chest filled with warmth, lighting up his eyes and face.

"I want to go," he said with finality.

"Then that's what we'll tell your professor when we get home."  
  
  
Just as she had said, McGonagall was waiting on the doorstep that afternoon. The moment his mother pulled into the driveway, Aiden unbuckled himself and jumped out of the car faster than Delilah could blink.

"I want to go to Hogwarts!" Aiden exclaimed breathlessly as he stood in front of Professor McGonagall.

"Then you'll need your list of supplies. It should have been included with your acceptance letter. You still have it, correct?"

Delilah approached the two, pulling the envelope and a second piece of parchment out of her purse. The professor looked pleased and nodded to herself.

"It looks to me as though everything is in order, then. The last thing we'll be needing is money to purchase your supplies. And we'll need to take it to the bank first..." McGonagall trailed off, muttering to herself while Delilah unlocked the door to the house and welcomed the other woman inside. The professor thanked her politely and entered the quaint house, taking a seat at the dining room table afterwards. While Delilah disappeared to look for her checkbook, Aiden reviewed the list of supplies that he would need for school. He read to himself:  
  
  
 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_  
  
  
Set Books

_All students should have a copy of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_  
  
  
Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_  
  
  
_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_  
  
  
Aiden was shocked at the amount of supplies he'd be needing, and he almost chuckled at the mention of broomsticks. Instead, he looked up at his professor and asked calmly, "Broomsticks? So you really ride on those? It's not just a myth?"

McGonagall drew her attention to the boy sitting beside her and nodded, "Oh yes. However, it is not our primary mode of transportation. Brooms are more commonly used to play Quidditch."

"Quidditch? What's that?"

"A wizarding sport," she said as Delilah returned with a slip of paper. McGonagall stood from the table.

"I didn't know exactly how much to write out, but there's two hundred and sixty-eight pounds on there. I hope it will be enough to get everything."

Delilah's gaze turned to her son, who returned it with a bright smile. McGonagall took the slip of paper and then looked around with a hum.

"Ms. Ellison, do you have a fireplace?"

Though the question struck her as odd, Delilah nodded and led the professor to the living room. The witch examined it for a moment before pulling a small, silk pouch from the depths of her robes and pulling on a silk cord to open it. Inside the pouch was a sand-like substance that was silvery in color. Aiden watched in fascination as McGonagall took some of the powder into her hand and announced to the fireplace, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

When she threw the powder down, emerald green flames erupted from the ashes of the hearth. Turning to Aiden, she said calmly, "Now Mister Bloodworth, what I want you to do is walk into the flames."

Behind McGonagall, Delilah visibly went pale. Even with his mother's reaction, something inside Aiden told him it would be all right. But before he followed her directions, the young wizard moved around McGonagall to give his mother a tight hug.

"I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

Delilah wrapped her arms around her son. When he pulled away, she smoothed his hair and placed a kiss on Aiden's head. With great reluctance, Aiden moved away from his mother and stood in front of the fireplace. In one swift move, he stepped into the green flames.

The young wizard felt the world twist and turn around him before he tumbled out of another fireplace and onto a hardwood floor. The sound of lively chatter amongst people filled his ears. There was a soft ' _whoosh_ ', and when Aiden turned to look, McGonagall had appeared from the fireplace too. The boy stood up and dusted himself of ash and soot. As he looked around he questioned, "Professor? Why are we in a tavern?"

McGonagall waved her hand dismissively and replied in a nonchalant tone, "This tavern is merely the gateway to where you'll be acquiring your school supplies. Come along."

The witch led him through the bar and out into a small courtyard. Nothing but a trashcan and a few weeds occupied the space. Aiden was about to ask why they had stopped, but McGonagall had taken out a thin, dark wand. He watched the professor tap a few bricks in a practiced pattern. At once, the brick wall began to shift and quake, stone rubbed against stone with a sharp sound. The wall turned into an archway that led onto a winding cobbled street, twisting and turning out of sight.

"Welcome," said the witch, "to Diagon Alley."

Aiden's mouth hung open as he was ushered past the archway. When he looked back to where it had been, the archway was already a normal brick wall again. Turning round, Aiden swiveled his head this way and that, taking in everything he could. The small shops lining the street sold everything from cauldrons and books, to pets and brooms. Aiden could swear his eyes were bulging the size of dinner plates. He noticed shops with robes in the windows, telescopes on display, windows filled with strange potion ingredients, globes of the moon, piles of books and parchment, as well as strange objects that Aiden could never even dream of.

To keep him on course, McGonagall pressed a hand gently to his back and led him down the cobblestone path. Aiden had to restrain himself from running towards every shop's window and peering inside at the contents. With his hands clenched at his sides, the young wizard stuck close to McGonagall for fear of getting lost. After they had passed several shops Aiden looked up to realize that he and McGonagall were heading towards a large, snow-white building.

The closer they came to the stone steps, the more notice Aiden took of the strange creatures near its entrance.

"Professor, what are—"

"Goblins, Mister Bloodworth." McGonagall interrupted Aiden before he could ask, "The very creatures by which this bank was founded. Show them the utmost respect, if you can; they are not always the kindest of beings."

Aiden nodded quietly in understanding. As they arrived at the large set of bronze doors, Aiden noted that the goblins were almost half his size. As for their features, they had rather clever faces with long fingers and feet. When they bowed to let him and McGonagall into the building, Aiden nodded curtly as a sign of thanks to them.

While they walked, Aiden asked in a hushed voice, "Professor, where are we?"

"Gringotts," she replied just as quietly, "a bank where many witches and wizards keep their money. Or where many go to exchange currency."

Upon hearing her short explanation, Aiden nodded to himself. Once inside Gringotts, Aiden and McGonagall faced a second set of doors, silver this time. They had an engraved scripture across them, which Aiden paused to read:  
  
  
_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._  
  
  
The eerie warning made him both curious and afraid. Aiden did not consider himself a thief by any means, but his curiosity often compelled him to do foolish things. The warning on these doors dispelled any thought of attempting to find out what was beneath Gringotts.

Through the silver doors was a vast marble hallway. About a hundred more goblins were seated upon high stools behind a long counter. Some were writing on long ledgers; others were weighing coins on scales, and there were a few examining stones such as rubies and sapphires through eyeglasses. Throughout the hall there were many doors branching off into different places. Some witches and wizards were being escorted by goblins, just as McGonagall was escorting Aiden. Still, they continued forward to the front desk of the bank. Aiden was silent, practically melding himself to the professor's side.

"Good evening." McGonagall said clearly to the goblin at the desk, "We've come to exchange some muggle currency."

"Muggle currency exchange would be through the hall to your right," said the goblin in an impatient tone.

McGonagall thanked the goblin, who only grunted in reply. As he had said, Aiden and McGonagall found hundreds of goblins sitting in a neat room with typewriters and desks. Several magical folk were already seated in front of the desks, waiting to receive their exchanged currency. As soon as the professor spotted an empty desk, she moved Aiden along to follow her.

✻ ✻ ✻  


Half an hour and one grumpy goblin later, Aiden and McGonagall were finally out of the bank and ready to start shopping for supplies. They ended up leaving the bank with a pouch containing eighty-eight golden Galleons, sixteen silver Sickles, and twenty-six bronze Knuts. Aiden learned that one Galleon was worth seventeen Sickles, or four hundred and ninety-three Knuts, and one Sickle was worth twenty-nine Knuts. It was a strange system to him, but he felt that he would adjust to it with time.

"Now," McGonagall started, "we should get your clothes first, as they are one of the things you'll be using most frequently. _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions_ should have everything we need."

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed in all mauve. When she saw McGonagall walk through the door with a student at her side, the little witch approached them genially.

"Ah, another Hogwarts student, then?"

Aiden could do little more than nod and smile with excitement.

"Very well. Follow me, we'll get you measured and on your way as soon as we can. I'm sure you have much to buy."

She smiled and led Aiden to the back of the shop, where he stepped up onto a little platform to be measured. He jumped slightly when a measuring tape, a quill, and a notepad came flying at him. The measuring tape jerked back in response and then went ahead taking all of Adien's measurements. He stood as still as possible and watched the quill move from the corner of his eye.

"Let's see what we have here," Madam Malkin said as she came up behind Aiden, snatching the notepad from the air as the quill zoomed off elsewhere. She hummed to herself as she looked over the numbers and placements. Madam Malkin then nodded and threw a long robe over Aiden, pinning down the fabric in different places to make it the right size. As she did so, she spoke to ease him, "Now don't jump or flinch when anything comes flying at you, my tools know what they're doing and they're very dependable. You don't need to be afraid of them."

Aiden only nodded again, not trusting himself to say anything without stuttering or saying something foolish.

It didn't take long for Madam Malkin to get Aiden fitted with everything, and the young wizard watched from the platform in fascination as she duplicated his set of work robes into three neat piles. Noticing Aiden's wide, shining eyes, Madam Malkin giggled, "Quite a nifty trick isn't it? Maybe one day you'll learn it too."

After she duplicated his work robes, Madam Malkin measured the young wizard for a hat, a pair of dragonhide gloves, and a winter coat. The little witch seemed to do it all at once with the help of her enchanted tools. Everything went by so fast, Aiden almost couldn't believe it when Madam Malkin had announced she was done.

With his robes and other clothing items bought, Aiden couldn't wait to see more of the shops that he and McGonagall had yet to visit. After they had paid Madam Malkin for the robes, McGonagall and Aiden bought his books at a shop called _Flourish and Blotts_. Aiden assumed it was named strangely due to the _flourish_ of a wand or quill, and _blotts_ of ink.

The young wizard was fascinated by the numerous books in the shop. There were shelves stacked up to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones or as small as a postage stamp. While Professor McGonagall found the books he needed for school, Aiden browsed some of the other shelves with mild interest. He found a book of the most complicated spells to master, a book of curses and jinxes, a book about wands and how they're made, and many more. However, he didn't feel the need to buy any of them. He didn't want to waste any of his mother's money. Maybe if he had some money left over after shopping he'd buy something additional, but not now. With his books stacked against his chest, Aiden left the store and excitedly headed to the next one.

The pair went from store to store purchasing one supply after another. When he had gotten his pewter cauldron Aiden set his telescope and scales inside it, to make his load more easy to carry. He later purchased basic potion ingredients from a rotten-smelling apothecary that carried several strange ingredients and items. While in the shop, a glint of silver caught his eye. Aiden turned and was met with the sight of unicorn horns that were being sold at twenty-one Galleons each. The thought of such a rare, beautiful creature being harmed for their horns made Aiden's stomach twist. As beautiful as they were, the young boy couldn't stand looking at the horns any longer.

Upon leaving the apothecary, McGonagall tapped her chin thoughtfully, "We have almost everything you need. If I'm not mistaken, you still need a pet and a wand. Which would you like to purchase first?"

Aiden looked stuck for a moment before turning his head and offered the professor a smile, "My wand."

McGonagall nodded and they were off again. They walked farther down Diagon Alley, almost to the archway that connected it to The Leaky Cauldron, before Aiden noticed a narrow and shabby-looking shop to his right. On the door were peeling gold letters that read _Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC._ The thought of witches and wizards being around for so long fascinated Aiden. At the same time, he was excited to find out the kind of wand he would be getting.

As they crossed the threshold into the shop, Aiden suddenly felt as if he and McGonagall had been sealed off from the world and shoved into a small, pocket dimension. A little bell rang somewhere deep inside the small shop. It was empty, save for a single spindly chair, where McGonagall took a seat. With wide eyes, Aiden took to looking at the thousands of narrow boxes stacked neatly up to the ceiling. All of Aiden's hairs stood up. The silence and the amount of dust in the shop made Aiden feel uneasy.

"Good afternoon," said a soft, age-worn voice. Aiden whipped his head around to face an old man with wide, pale eyes. They appeared to be the only lights in the gloomy shop.

"Hello," replied Aiden in a tense manner.

"No need to be tense, my boy. Tell me, what is your name?" The old man, who Aiden could only assume was Mr Ollivander himself, moved closer to Aiden until they were practically nose to nose.

"I'm Aiden. Aiden Bloodworth," he stated.

"Bloodworth, you say? Then you must be Alucard's son. Ah, yes, I remember him. I remember when he first purchased his wand from my shop. Fourteen and a half inches. Unicorn hair core. Reasonably supple. Outstanding wand for charmwork, but also exceptionally well for duels."

As Mr Ollivander explained the details of Alucard's wand there was an almost incomprehensible feeling in Aiden's chest. He was glad that he knew his father was a wizard, but an empty feeling followed his elation. The old wizard did not notice this, as he was too preoccupied greeting McGonagall.

"And Professor Minerva McGonagall, lovely to see you again, dear... Fir wood, nine and a half inches with a dragon heartstring core. Correct?"

"Yes," McGonagall nodded simply, "and it has served me well these many years. Thank you, Ollivander."

The old wizard hummed and then shuffled back over to Aiden, pulling a tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket.

"Let's see here..." he muttered to himself before speaking more clearly, "and which arm is your wand arm?"

"My right," Aiden answered, assuming that Mr Ollivander meant his dominant hand.

"Hold out your arm. Yes, just like that." The old man measured Aiden from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and then around his head. As he measured, he spoke, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of powerful magical substance, Mister Bloodworth. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and dragon heartstrings. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Just like at Madam Malkin's shop, the measuring tape acted of its own accord while measuring between Aiden's nostrils. By now he was used to the feeling. Mr Ollivander, on the other hand, was walking between the store's shelves and taking down several boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Yes, now, come here, Mister Bloodworth."

Aiden approached the front desk where Mr. Ollivander had a stack of several boxes. Plucking one from the top of the stack, he opened the box and revealed a long, dark wand. As he held it out, he explained, "This wand is made of hawthorn and a dragon heartstring core. Eleven and a quarter inches. Supple. Take it in your hand and give it a nice wave."

Aiden did as he was told, taking the wand and giving it a single wave before Mr Ollivander snatched it and set it back into the box, shaking his head, "Ah, that is definitely not the one for you... How about this one, pear wood and unicorn hair, thirteen inches, rigid."

Ollivander held the wand out to Aiden again. Again, he took it, but the moment it touched his hand Mr Ollivander snatched that one too, saying, "Oh dear me, no, not that one either, that won't do."

From the stack of boxes, he pulled another wand, "Beech and dragon heartstring, twelve and three-quarters of an inch, springy."

Once again, Aiden tried to wave the wand, but once again Mr Ollivander took it before Aiden could blink. With the old wizard grabbing one wand after another from him, Aiden was starting to get irritated. Mr Ollivander gathered up the boxes of wands and set them aside, muttering to himself about wand cores and attitudes as he disappeared into the rows of shelves again.

When he came back, the old wizard had a single box in hand. He set it down and said very calmly to Aiden, "This is the one. I know it."

He took the wand out of the box and showed it to the young wizard. Aiden stared at the wand for a moment before hesitantly taking it in his hand. The wood felt oddly warm against his palm. Mr Ollivander didn't snatch it right away, so Aiden allowed himself to calm his mind and make a slow swishing motion in front of him. From the tip of the wand came dozens of little, glowing lights. To Aiden, they looked like fireflies as they settled around him and then gradually faded.

"Yes, I knew that was the one. Very nice indeed. Splendid! It may have taken a few tries, but the wand chooses the wizard, dear boy," Mr Ollivander explained as he took the wand from Aiden's hand, wrapped it in brown paper, and set it back in the box he had pulled it from.

"The wand that has chosen you is made of laurel wood and unicorn hair core, ten inches with supple flexibility."

"You said something about wand attitudes earlier... What did you mean by that?" Aiden inquired.

Ollivander smiled unusually and clarified his thoughts, "I have told you that every wand is unique, but do you know why that is, Mister Bloodworth? It is because the wood and creature from which a wand is derived gives it character. It is my belief that wand wood has perception and preferences just as we do."

Aiden listened to Mr Ollivander intently. As strange as he seemed, Aiden was interested in the lore behind these amazing magical items and their properties.

"For example," Mr Ollivander continued, "it is said that a wand of laurel wood cannot perform a dishonorable act. However, these wands can also produce powerful, and sometimes lethal, magic if given the chance."

Aiden briefly looked down at the box wrapped in brown paper, thinking of how strong his wand could be and how much untapped potential they each shared.

"Now, with a core of unicorn hair," the old wizard went on, "your wand will produce consistent magic. You'll find that a wand of laurel wood and unicorn hair will be one of the most faithful wands you ever encounter, as both materials bond strongly to their first owner. In this case, you, Mister Bloodworth." He paused to fix Aiden with a long stare, "I have a feeling that you will be a very talented wizard. Just like your father."

Even with Mr Ollivander's smile, Aiden still felt that strange emptiness in his chest upon hearing his last words.

Aiden paid seven Galleons for his wand and left with the box sticking awkwardly out of his pewter cauldron alongside his telescope and brass scales.

"Almost done." McGonagall said from beside him, "Now you just need a pet."

The young wizard nodded in silence. He was glad that the professor didn't push him to tell her what was wrong. Instead, she guided him back up the cobblestone road until they had passed a few shops and arrived at _Eeylops Owl Emporium_. Aiden asked to go in alone, and McGonagall reluctantly agreed as she handed him his bag of coins.

"There will be many pets in the store, but you may only get an owl, cat, or toad. Those are the school rules," she reminded him. Aiden just nodded again.

With his pouch of coins in hand, Aiden entered the dark store. Out of said darkness peered hundreds of beady, yellow eyes. Owls of all kinds sat on perches and in cages. To Aiden, they looked like a council of judges, waiting to decide his fate. The young wizard let his feet carry him through the shop, looking at one owl after another, carefully considering each one. To him, they were all fascinating and beautiful in their own way. Through the window of the shop, Aiden saw McGonagall waiting outside for him. He needed to pick an owl so she wouldn't have to wait any longer than necessary. The boy scanned some of the nearby owls, feeling particularly drawn to a speckled barn owl. He approached it slowly while it gazed at him with unblinking, wide eyes. The owl made a soft, uncharacteristic chirping sound and shifted slightly on its perch. Aiden smiled and slowly reached out to pet it. The owl responded by gradually closing its eyes and making the same chirping noise. This was the one.

"I'll be right back," he whispered to the owl. He approached the counter, where a middle-aged woman was carefully organizing and turning a batch of eggs around under a small lamp.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'd like to buy that barn owl over there. The one by the window," Aiden replied without missing a beat. The woman looked at the owl and then back to the boy standing before her.

"Ten Galleons, plus an extra Galleon and nineteen Knuts for the certificate of ownership," she stated simply.

Aiden, looking more excited than ever, pulled out his pouch and removed eleven Galleons and nineteen Knuts, setting the gold and copper coins on the table with a wide smile. While the woman went to fetch the owl and a cage, Aiden couldn't help staring at one of the eggs she had previously been tending to. It was larger than the others — roughly the size of an ostrich egg — and it was colored brown with green speckles. The young wizard was drawn to the egg by a strange force. As if he were meant to have it.

When the attendant returned with the barn owl and proper paperwork, Aiden spoke without thinking, "How much for that big egg in the batch that you have?"

The woman looked puzzled by his question until she looked down at the eggs behind her and then back to Aiden, "The egg? Maybe... A Galleon and eleven Knuts? They're just abandoned eggs that someone brought in a few days ago."

"I'll take that, too. And no need to include any supplies, I'm sure I can make do with what I have at home," Aiden said, pulling out another Galleon and the rest of his Knuts from his felt pouch.

When Aiden finally left the pet shop, he was holding a caged barn owl in one hand, and a large paper bag with the strange egg in the other. The boy assumed that McGonagall wouldn't bother checking the bag if she was distracted by his owl, who was named Tyto. However, when she did ask, he lied and said it was a bag of feed for Tyto.

At the sight of her pupil and his new pet, McGonagall smiled, "Perfect, we'll use the floo powder to get back and then you can organize all your new supplies. First we'll go back to Gringotts and exchange what currency you have left, then we can leave. If you would kindly hand me the pouch."

She held out her hand expectantantly, to which Aiden responded by setting it in her hand.

Aiden was unable to hold McGonagall's hand because one of them was holding Tyto's cage while the other grasped the brown paper bag. The young wizard followed behind his professor automatically. Everything was drowned out while he walked behind her and held his new pet.  
  
  
The sky was fading into shades of pinks, oranges, and yellows as Aiden and McGonagall made their way back down Diagon Alley, through the stone archway, and into the Leaky Cauldron again. McGonagall had just thrown the floo powder into the fireplace when she explained to Aiden, "I'll send all of your books and supplies back to you through magic, as well as your owl. When you get home, they will all be there waiting for you. And before I forget," she reached into her emerald green robes and pulled out a small slip of paper, "this is your ticket to the Hogwarts Express. Do not lose it, Mister Bloodworth. Term begins the first of September, I hope to see you in class soon." McGonagall smiled kindly as Aiden took the piece of paper from her.

"Thank you, Professor. I'll see you soon," Aiden replied with a smile of his own.

With much more confidence, Aiden stepped into the emerald green flames and vanished. When he stumbled out of the fireplace and into his living room, the boy's first instinct was to check if the egg in his bag was okay. He briefly brought it out and turned it every which way until he was satisfied and deemed that the egg wasn't damaged.

Aiden looked around the living room to spot his supplies all sitting neatly in a corner, with Tyto sitting in her cage, and looking rather ruffled, sitting on top of it all.

"Mom! I'm home!" Aiden called out, prompting Tyto to screech as if she were doing the same thing.

"You're back!" Delilah came into view as she descended the stairs, "Did you find everything okay? Did you have enough money for it all? I didn't know how much you needed so I just gave you as much as I could spare," her brows knitted together anxiously, but fell in relief upon seeing her son seemingly unchanged. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs Delilah wrapped Aiden up in a hug.

"We found everything okay. And yes, the money was just enough, do you want the change back?" Aiden asked politely, casting a glance over to his stack of items.

"Yes, it would be nice to have that back please," she said, watching as Aiden made his way over to the corner of the living room and pulled out a small, felt pouch. After taking it in her hand, she thanked him.

"So? What did you find? What was it like? I see you got a new pet," Delilah nodded her head towards Tyto, who only blinked in reply. Delilah didn't look impressed, but she still looked ready to listen to anything Aiden had to say about the trip.

"Her name is Tyto. I got a wand, too! Professor McGonagall and I visited so many shops, I barely know where to begin!" Aiden laughed, prompting his mother to smile.

"The professor said that she had everything sent here by magic,"—he gestured to the stack of items—"so all that's left now is to move everything into my room and organize it."

Delilah took one look at the pile of supplies and set her arm across her son's shoulders, "I'll help you pack up, then. And if there's anything else you want to add in later, you can do that."


	4. A Fresh Start

Five months had come and gone without warning, and Aiden was more anxious than ever. While he had been excited at first, dread began to seep into his mind as September first came closer. To keep himself busy, the young wizard would read some of his school books, talk to Tyto, research his egg, and do generally anything he could to take his mind off of how out-of-place he would feel once he arrived at Hogwarts. But he was leaving tomorrow. At the time, it seemed that no matter how much he tried distracting himself, Aiden eventually had to face the reality that he was leaving home and wouldn't be back for a while.

With a soft sigh, Aiden rolled over in his bed and got up to stretch. Tyto, who had been sleeping on her perch, slowly opened her large eyes and greeted him with a screech.

"Good morning to you, too." Aiden said with a smile, coming over to the owl and opening her cage. She happily climbed onto Aiden's shoulder and watched as he moved around, kneeling down in front of his trunk afterwards.

"Are you nervous about Hogwarts?" Aiden asked the owl politely while surveying his trunk's contents, "There are going to be other owls there, I know it. Lots of them. When we get there I promise I'll visit you as much as possible. After all, I think you'll be my only friend there for a while."

The young boy frowned. As if she could sense his sadness, Tyto screeched again and fluttered down to Aiden's lap, looking up at him with her head tilted to one side. Aiden's spirits lifted a bit as his frown turned into a soft smile.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'll make some friends. But you know I'll still come talk to you and visit you. I promise," he said, lovingly brushing his thumb over the owl's head. Shortly after, he stood and opened the window, allowing Tyto to fly off in search of her breakfast. Aiden was about to go downstairs and do the same, when his gaze was drawn to the blanket, heat lamp, and mysterious egg on his dresser. According to his research, the time it takes for an egg to hatch depends on the size and breed of what the egg contains. But Aiden had no clue of what was inside the egg he had bought. The shopkeeper said they were random eggs, but had she made a mistake? What if the creature turns out to be magic? What if he couldn't handle it? Where will the animal go if he has to get rid of it? Aiden's head became clouded with questions. His brows pushed together. After a moment, he shook his head and sighed.

"Everything is going to be fine," he reassured himself. "And if not, there will be adults at Hogwarts to help me. I'll be okay." Aiden looked down at the egg and added softly, "We'll be okay."

That night Aiden had to keep reminding himself he'd be fine, even if he didn't truly believe it. He fell asleep to a mantra of self-reassuring phrases. Aiden's mind was anything but quiet, constantly bringing up questions left and right. It was a miracle that he was able to fall asleep at all. Now, Aiden had had his fair share of strange dreams but this one felt all too real. Aiden was floating in mid-air, or at least it felt like he was. There was a giant mass in front of him, the shape resembled that of a sleeping beast. Just as he could see it, Aiden thought he could sense it as well. The moment he realized it, two large amber eyes cracked open and a low hissing sound came from the beast. Aiden could faintly hear the sound, as it was muffled by a deep rumbling growl.

It raised its head and then moved until it was right in front of him. Its head alone was three-fourths the size of Aiden himself. He could feel and smell hot smoke moving past him from the creature's nostrils. As Aiden stared into the blazing amber eyes his dream changed. Suddenly he was seeing flashing images. The boy could see everything, but not quite well, as though he were looking through a haze.

First he noticed a glowing light — no — a fire, then a face came into view. Large and hairy, but not recognizable, Aiden thought it looked more like a mass of black hair. Another flash. Now he saw himself, sitting at a large table with the egg set in the middle. It was shaking, trembling almost. The large figure sat across the table and watched with earnest. There was a crack, a loud scraping noise, and then the dream changed again.

The eleven-year-old was once more staring at the amber eyes he initially started the dream with. They were wise and powerful, and Aiden had a feeling that this creature meant him no harm.

"What was that?" he asked, still very puzzled after all he had seen. Was it real? Or was he still dreaming?

Before Aiden could ask any more questions, a jet of fire erupted from the beast's mouth. It covered Aiden and he awoke with a jolt. His heart was beating erratically and he was panting from the adrenaline, but his attention was soon brought to the sound of incessant tapping on his window. Aiden sat up and was greeted by the sight of his owl, who had returned from her nightly hunting and flying. He took a deep breath and then let it out again, opening the window to let Tyto inside. The owl promptly swooped in to land on Aiden's dresser. As she did so, Aiden checked the time.

"Half past eight," he noted to himself, giving it no further thought. There was still time to make changes to his trunk if he wanted to add or remove anything that was packed inside. With the dream of the strange beast still swirling in his mind, Aiden opened the trunk and turned off the lamp that he was using to keep the egg warm. He wrapped the egg in the softest blanket he had for maximum defense against being tossed around in the trunk. After the dream, Aiden knew he had to take the egg with him to Hogwarts. There, he would find his answers. Strangely enough, Aiden felt worried for the egg. _Should I keep it in my pocket instead? No... It wouldn't fit. Besides, people would notice and think I'm even more weird. I just have to hope that nothing happens to it in the trunk._ Aiden tried to calm himself as he shut the trunk and connected the latches to keep it closed. He inhaled deeply and let out a slow breath.

"Today's the day, Tyto. Are you ready?" he asked, turning to the owl behind him. She screeched and ruffled her feathers, to which Aiden smiled sympathetically, "Yeah, me neither. But we'll be okay. At the very least, we'll have each other."

"Aiden! Breakfast!" Delilah called from the first floor.

"I'll be down in a minute!"

Before he left his room, Aiden secured Tyto in her cage and carried her down with him to breakfast. Delilah greeted him by hugging him and kissing the top of his head.

"Eat up! After you finish eating we can put your trunk in the car and leave. We should be at the station early, just in case," she explains while taking her seat at the table and finishing her own plate of food. Aiden hastily ate his breakfast and then set his plate in the sink. He quickly washed and dried his hands before hurrying upstairs to throw on a pair of jeans, trainers, a plain grey shirt, and a navy blue jacket.

After changing his outfit and brushing his hair, Aiden called to his mother downstairs. With her help, he was able to move his trunk down the stairs and into the car. His mother gathered her purse, Aiden's ticket, and her car keys before leaving. Once in the car, Aiden placed Tyto's cage in his lap. They weren't going to be late or miss the train, but Aiden knew Delilah wanted to get there as quickly as she could that way she would have plenty of time to say goodbye to him.

The drive to King Cross Station was no longer than an hour. By the time Delilah and Aiden managed to get a cart to load his belongings onto, it was half past nine. They had an hour and a half to find platform nine and three-quarters and say goodbye to each other.

One hour had come and gone in the blink of an eye as Aiden and his mother had circled the train platform for the umpteenth time. They had asked a handful of people where to find platform nine and three-quarters, but all of them looked at him and his mother as if they were delusional. Aiden felt close to bursting with frustration, but he was also weary from being so confused.

"Let's just face it, we're never going to find platform nine and three-quarters because it doesn't exist," Aiden sighed to his mother.

Delilah frowned as she looked down at her son, her brows knitting together in frustration. Aiden was about to say something else, but he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. When he turned around, there stood a young girl with a mess of long, bushy hair and shining brown eyes that matched her medium brown skin.

"Did you say platform nine and three-quarters?" she questioned simply.

"Yes? Do you know it?" Aiden replied, curious about the girl. By the looks of her cart, she was a young Hogwarts student as well. When she smiled Aiden could see that she had large front teeth, but otherwise a very bright smile.

"Of course! I'm going there too," she answered, "Why don't we go together? I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. And you are?"

"Aiden. Aiden Bloodworth. It's nice to meet you, Hermione," Aiden replied with a smile.

"Well then, Aiden, we better move quickly, the train is going to leave soon, and we don't want to miss it," said Hermione as she turned her cart around. Aiden called to his mother, who quickly followed him. As they walked, Aiden conversed with Hermione and Delilah spoke to Hermione's parents. Eventually, she stopped between platforms nine and ten. She turned to Aiden, "Now this is the tricky part. We have to run at the wall and the platform should be on the other side. It's concealed from the view of muggles by magic, which is why you can't see it. You can take a few minutes to say goodbye, if you like."

Aiden nodded simply. He didn't understand the part about how the platform was concealed by magic, but he trusted Hermione. Something about her told him that she wasn't the type to lie to someone. The young wizard took a deep breath and tried to swallow his nerves before turning around to his mother and hugging her tightly. They didn't say anything to each other, but just before Delilah let go of Aiden, they exchanged 'I love you's with each other. Aiden finally let go and turned to Hermione.

"Ready?" she asked, looking excited.

"Not really... Why don't you go first and meet me on the other side?" Aiden offered, hoping she didn't force him to go first instead.

"Oh, okay. I'll wait for you, then," Hermione smiled and then dashed at the wall, disappearing into it. Aiden took one last look at his mother and then turned to face the wall. Without conviction, he ran at the wall. There was a strange feeling all around him, like walking through mist, and then Aiden emerged on the other side of the platform. Hermione was there, waiting just like she promised.

"You made it! I thought it would've taken you longer to build up the courage, but we're just in time! Come on, let's go take our seats. If there are any left," Hermione huffed before steering her cart towards the end of a scarlet red steam engine. Aiden could see other students dropping off their luggage, pets, and anything else they brought with them towards the end as well.

Hermione and Aiden dropped their luggage off and then boarded the train just as the warning whistle sounded throughout the station. They had started to look for seats when the two were suddenly approached by a rather nervous-looking boy.

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad anywhere? I lost him a while ago and I can't seem to find him," said the boy, looking behind them and down at their feet.

"No, we haven't seen a toad anywhere, but do you want some help? Maybe we can find him together," offered Aiden. The boy in front of him looked shocked for a moment.

"You'd do that? Really? Thanks! I'm Neville, by the way," he replied, offering them both a little smile. Aiden nodded in recognition and gestured to himself as well as Hermione.

"I'm Aiden, and this is Hermione. Don't worry Neville, we'll help you find your toad," Aiden said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, let's split up. I'll check the front compartments. Neville, try checking the middle again. Hermione, you take the back," Aiden ordered the small group. Everyone then went their separate ways without question.

Given any other circumstance, Aiden would've felt awkward wandering around the compartments. But with the mission of finding Neville's pet, he didn't feel anxious about judgement from others. Every now and then, Aiden would open the doors to a compartment and ask if anyone had seen a lost toad. So far, no one had. The young boy had scoured the front of the train from top to bottom and asked every compartment whether they had seen a lost toad, but with no luck. Aiden sighed and made his way back to the middle of the train, where Neville was still asking people about his missing pet. Aiden approached him with a frown.

"I asked everyone in the front and no one has seen a lost toad, sorry Neville. But hey, maybe he'll show up somewhere once we get to Hogwarts' platform," said Aiden calmly. Though Neville had a glum expression, he nodded anyway, "I guess you're right. Thanks for trying to help anyway."

From behind Neville, Aiden could see Hermione approaching. Her luck was no better than Aiden's, as they still hadn't found the toad. With a sigh, Aiden shook his head, "Well, it looks like none of us had any luck, so let's all just find a compartment until we get to Hogwarts."

Hermione and Neville had no objections as Aiden led them to an almost empty compartment, save for a boy with brown skin sitting by the window. Aiden poked his head in.

"Excuse me, do you mind if we sit with you?"

"Not at all," he said with a smile.

"Great, thanks." Aiden grinned as he came in and took a seat opposite of him. Neville sat next to the brown-skinned boy and Hermione took a seat next to Aiden.

"I guess if we're all going to be stuck in the same compartment for a while, we should get to know each other," said Aiden with a cheerful grin. "My name is Aiden Bloodworth."

The boy across from Aiden nodded and introduced himself, "I'm Dean Thomas. What about you two?" Dean looked at Neville and Hermione. Since Neville looked nervous, Hermione went first.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and that's Neville," she said, nodding her head towards Neville.

"You're the kid who lost your toad earlier, aren't you? Did you find it?"

"No," Neville answered glumly.

"Oh, I'm sorry mate. I'm sure it'll show up somewhere." Dean reached over to pat Neville on the shoulder.

"So, did all of you grow up around magic?" Aiden asked hesitantly.

"Well, my parents are both muggles," said Hermione simply. When she saw how confused Aiden was, she elaborated, "Muggles are people who don't possess magical abilities."

Aiden nodded with a soft "ah", turning to Dean Thomas, "What about you, Dean?"

"I don't really know," Dean started, "my mother isn't magical, but I never knew my father, so I can't say that he wasn't magical." He shrugged offhandedly, looking down at his lap. Aiden smiled in a bittersweet manner, "I never knew my father either. My mother said that he was a businessman, but I guess he could've secretly been magical. A magical businessman for a father... that'd be cool."

Neville looked rather awkward, if not a bit nervous, as Aiden turned towards him expectantly, "What about you, Neville? Are your parents witches or wizards?"

The boy nodded, speaking in a quiet voice, "Yeah, my mum and dad are both magical. But I live with my gran right now."

Aiden could tell that something had upset Neville, making the eleven-year-old frown. He decided not to ask anything else.

"You know, it might just be my nerves, but I really hope I don't make a fool of myself while I'm here," chuckled Aiden, though it sounded more forced than necessary. "I don't know anything about magic. I mean, I read a few of my school textbooks during the summer, but that's about it."

To Aiden's surprise, it was Hermione that offered him a sense of relief as she touched his shoulder, "I wouldn't worry about it. All kinds of students come to Hogwarts, but you shouldn't expect everyone to know exactly what they're doing. We're all just kids, after all."

Aiden hummed thoughtfully and started smiling, "You're right. Thanks Hermione! Hey, what do you think it'll be like when we get there?" The question was thrown out to anyone, not just Hermione, yet she was the quickest to answer, "I've read that Hogwarts is an ancient castle founded by four of the most brilliant witches and wizards of their time: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin."

"They all have such strange names," mused Aiden.

"Yes, the names are quite strange," said Hermione with indifference, "but I also read that each founder created a house for future students to be sorted into."

"My gran says I'll end up in Hufflepuff, because I'm such a magical failure," sighed Neville.

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" Aiden asked, tilting his head to the side. Across him, Dean looked just as intrigued by the conversation.

"Everyone says that Hufflepuff is where all the throw-away witches and wizards go. A bunch of losers, like me," the boy responded, looking very much like he wanted to curl up and sink into the seat. Aiden's brows furrowed and he said very fiercely, "That's rubbish! You're not a loser!"

"He's right," Hermione added. "Just because you get placed in Hufflepuff doesn't make you a loser. Hufflepuffs are actually very hard-working and caring individuals. They're patient, loyal, dedicated, and known to have a very strong moral code."

"See, Neville? Being in Hufflepuff wouldn't be so bad. Hey Hermione, what can you tell us about the other houses?" asked Aiden eagerly.

"Well," the young witch started, "I already told you about Hufflepuff. So I suppose I should tell you about Ravenclaw now. Ravenclaw is a house with traits that include, but are not limited to, creativity, intelligence, wit, wisdom, and originality. They're known for their love of knowledge."

"All of that sounds like you, Hermione! I think you'd be a great fit for Ravenclaw."

"Thank you, Aiden. Now, Gryffindor. Common Gryffindor traits are bravery, chivalry, and nerve. This leads to many of its students being reckless, and some are even known to be short-tempered."

"Gryffindor sounds fun, don't you think?" said Dean offhandedly.

"I guess it sounds all right," hummed Aiden with a shrug. "Tell us about the last one, Hermione."

Hermione waved him off and continued, "Finally, we have Slytherin. Slytherin house traits are determination, cunning, ambition, and leadership. Many Slytherins have a strong sense of self-preservation, which is why a lot of them will hesitate before acting. They try to weigh all possible outcomes before deciding what to do. There. Are you satisfied?" Hermione turned to Aiden with a small huff.

"Very. Thanks for all the information, Hermione. You're amazing! If you can memorize all your textbooks like that, I'm sure you'll have no problem at Hogwarts. You'll be the best witch ever!" Aiden beamed as he spoke, making Hermione's cheeks flush.

Several hours passed as the group continued asking questions about each other and about Hogwarts. Most of the Hogwarts questions being answered by Hermione, and all of the other questions being answered by each witch or wizard respectively. The sound of their chatter was interrupted as a smiling, dimpled old woman slid open the door to their compartment to ask, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

They all looked around at each other until Aiden spoke up, "What's on the trolley?"

"We have Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands..." the old woman listed one strange treat after another. Aiden hummed thoughtfully when she finally finished and then turned to his friends, "Do you guys want anything?"

"I want to try Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans," Dean said, looking excited.

"Just a Cauldron Cake for me," Neville replied.

"I don't want anything," Hermione said, waving her hand. Aiden nodded and then turned to the trolley witch, "So how much would it be for a Pumpkin Pasty, two Cauldron Cakes, and two Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans?" From beside Aiden, Hermione's eyes widened comically.

Aiden ended up paying seven silver Sickles and twenty-eight bronze Knuts.

"Here you go," he said as he handed Neville a cauldron cake, as well as handing Dean his box of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans.

"I don't understand how you all can eat so many sweets," said Hermione, looking slightly concerned.

"Sugar helps ease tension," replied Aiden matter-of-factly.

"Is that so? Says who?"

"My brain, that's who."

The compartment erupted into laughter, mostly from Dean and Aiden, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, be careful with those every-flavor beans," Neville warned Aiden and Dean, as they both reached into their boxes, "they really do mean every flavor. I was eating them once and I got one that tasted like an old sock!"

Dean and Aiden made disgusted faces, but Aiden just as quickly turned to Dean, "Hey Dean, wanna play a game with these?"

"What kind of game?"

"Basically, we pick out a bean, guess its flavor, and if you're right you get to skip your turn, but if you're wrong, you have to keep going."

"You're on!" Dean challenged.

Neville and Hermione watched while Dean and Aiden played, lost, and won different rounds of the game. Aiden ended up getting beans flavored like cherry, popcorn, cheese, mint, paper, grass, coughdrop, cotton candy, pear, and rotten egg. Aiden surrendered when he got the rotten-egg-flavored bean, much to the joy of Dean.

"I'm going to go check with the driver to see when we'll be arriving. While I'm gone, you should all change," said Hermione, standing up from her seat.

"Okay. See you soon, Hermione," Aiden called as she left the compartment.

With all three boys changing at once, there was a lot of fumbling around and bumping into each other due to the small amount of space. By the time Hermione came back, they were all situated and dressed in their robes.

"Nice to see that you all look presentable. You wouldn't believe the amount of people just running up and down the corridors acting like children!" Hermione exclaimed with disbelief as she took her seat back. Just as she did, a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Aiden felt his muscles and bones turn to jelly. He had been having so much fun with Dean and the others that he had completely forgotten where they were going. Now that it all came back to him, Aiden felt more nervous than ever. He was only slightly relieved when he looked around the compartment and saw that Neville, Hermione, and Dean looked just as nervous as he was.

The train eventually slowed to a stop. When it did, people were pushing and shoving their way into the corridors and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Aiden put his arms around himself as a shiver went through his body. When he looked up, there was a lamp bobbing over the heads of students and a loud, gruff voice shouting: "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

A large man's face, covered in thick hair and accompanied by small, beetle-like eyes, beamed over the sea of first-year heads. Something clicked in Aiden's head as he noted the features of the hairy giant. _He's the one from my dream._

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!"

Aiden wished he could say it wasn't hard to follow the man, but it surely was as he slipped and stumbled down the steep, narrow path. There was darkness everywhere except ahead, where Aiden could barely see the man's faint, bobbing lantern. Nobody spoke much. Behind him, Neville sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec'," said the large man from over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a collective "Oooooh!" amongst the students.

The narrow path had suddenly opened on to the edge of a great, black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The guide called to the first-years, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Neville and Hermione split from Aiden and Dean, who were joined in their boat by twin girls.

"Everyone in?" The man shouted again. Aiden saw that he had a boat all to himself, "Right then — FORWARD!"

The little fleet of boats all moved off at once, gliding across the lake, which was smooth as glass. As Aiden looked over the side of the boat, he swore he could see movement in its depths. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed closer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled the large man as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they all clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said the guide, who was checking the boats as people climbed out.

"Trevor!" Neville cried blissfully, holding out his hands. Aiden had to stifle a small chuckle. Afterwards they clambered up a passageway in the rock after the bobbing lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

The big, hairy man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	5. The Sorting Hat

The door swung open at once, and Aiden was greeted by the sight of Professor McGonagall in her emerald green robes, looking stiff as ever.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said the hairy man.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here."

Aiden took one last look at Hagrid. This was the man he was supposed to seek out? The young boy committed his appearance to memory before following the crowd into the Entrance Hall. It was unbelievably large. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches and the ceiling was too high to make out. A magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Aiden could hear hundreds of voices buzzing through a doorway to his right, but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather close together than they usually would have done, peering around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on a few other students up front.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Aiden felt his mouth go dry. The students around him didn't say much to each other, but each one looked about as nervous and terrified as Aiden felt. He could faintly hear Hermione whispering somewhere about all the spells she had learned and which ones she would need. Aiden didn't know any spells, but he knew that his fate lay in the hands of this ceremony. After this moment, everything would change.

There were screams behind him, making Aiden jolt in surprise. He realized why students were screaming as about twenty ghosts streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years. They seemed to be arguing with each other. What looked like a fat, little monk was saying to them, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance—"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first-years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few people, including Aiden, nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first-years, "and follow me."

Aiden felt the need to hide somewhere, but as the young witches and wizards formed a line, he had no choice while he was pushed along by the line. Dean stood in front of him and Neville took the place behind him.

As they entered the Great Hall, Aiden's eyes widened. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that floated in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Aiden stared right back, looking out at the sea of older students that he would soon be joining.

Somewhere in the line, he heard Hermione talking about how the ceiling was bewitched. Looking up, Aiden realized how strange that statement was. The ceiling was so tall and the room so large, it was amazing to think there was a ceiling at all.

When Aiden looked down again, Professor McGonagall had placed a four-legged stool down in front of the first-years. On top of the stool she placed a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched, frayed, and extremely dirty.

Aiden turned to look around him. Everyone was quietly looking at the hat. He turned back around, and everything was silent. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quiet and still again. Aiden thought about what the hat had said about each house, trying to place himself into one of the houses, but he couldn't find any one in particular that seemed to fully suit him.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and she sat down. A moment's pause—

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Aiden could see the Fat Friar waving merrily and, when looking at the rest of the table, saw that everyone looked generally kind and cheerful.

"Bloodworth, Aiden!"

Aiden stepped out of line and passed several other first-years who stared at him. He could feel his stomach churning and curling into a knot. Aiden could vaguely feel the hundreds of eyes on him, but as he took a seat on the stool and the hat's brim fell over his eyes, Aiden felt much more relieved. The inside of the hat was dark, but it was a comforting darkness that blocked out the judgemental eyes of all the other students.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear, "what a complicated young mind. Clever and witty, but you have bravery as well... Naturally curious. Very loyal, I see. You know what you want as well. Ah, I do love a good challenge. Where to put you..."

With the hat upon his head, Aiden felt strange. It was as if the Sorting Hat was x-raying him, looking for something — some piece of information.

"Ravenclaw would certainly love to have you. All this intelligence, your thirst for knowledge... But perhaps Hufflepuff would suit you? Your loyalty and strong morals will surely earn you quick friends there. Ah, and Gryffindor, where your longing for adventure will be attended to. And Slytherin, oh Slytherin would gain a powerful member of the family. Cunning, a natural leader, determined... Yes, I know where you belong now — SLYTHERIN!"

Aiden heard the hat announce loudly to the crowd of students. There was clapping, but it seemed more forced than it was whenever students were sorted into the other houses. Aiden realized why as he walked over to the Slytherin table. The sight of all the Slytherins together gave Aiden a suffocating feeling. The boy quietly took his seat with his back to the wall, so that he could look out amongst all the other house tables. He was immediately greeted by an older, dark-haired witch, "Welcome to Slytherin. I'm your Prefect, Gemma Farley."

Despite all the Slytherins looking intimidating, Gemma was holding her hand out for Aiden to shake. With a hesitant smile, he reached out and took her hand. After they shook, Gemma smiled and then looked back up to where the sorting hat was placed and where other students were still being sorted. As Aiden turned his attention back to the hat, another student had already been sorted. The young witch hopped down from the stool and over to Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table in front of Aiden clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. The Ravenclaws all had an air of mystery and magic to them, then again, Aiden thought it was obvious because of the magic all around him.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the opposite end of The Great Hall exploded with cheers. Aiden even saw two red-headed boys catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Aiden clapped politely as Millicent approached the Slytherin table and took a seat across from him. After her came two large boys, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Aiden swore they looked like bodyguards with their heavily-built bodies. Instead of putting any more thought into them, Aiden looked back to McGonagall and the sorting hat.

"Davis, Tracey!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

Aiden saw a sandy-haired boy approach the stool and take a seat. The hat was on his head for almost a whole minute, before it announced him as a Gryffindor. It was strange how the hat took longer to decide with him. There must have been a lot in his head.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Aiden smiled and clapped loudly. The other Slytherins gave him funny looks, but Aiden didn't mind.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat.

When Neville was called up to the stool, he fell over on the way there. Aiden frowned as the Slytherins laughed. He eagerly watched as the hat sat upon Neville's head for a while. When it finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR", Neville ran off still wearing the hat. Aiden stifled a laugh as he watched Neville come back and return the hat to "MacDougal, Morag".

"Malfoy, Draco!"

A blonde, pale boy swaggered forward. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed out, "SLYTHERIN!"

When he came over, the boy sat down next to Aiden and happily high-fived the two other boys across from him. Draco didn't even glance at Aiden, and Aiden didn't mind.

There weren't many students left to sort.

"Moon, Lily!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" announced the hat. The Hufflepuffs gave a lively cheer.

"Norwood, Brielle!" A witch with tawny-brown skin, chestnut hair, and deep brown eyes came to sit on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled.

Brielle smiled as the Slytherin table cheered. She removed herself from the stool and came over to the table. She waved further down the table to another student and then took a seat on the other side of Draco. Aiden couldn't help stealing glances of her.

"Nott, Theodore!" called Professor McGonagall.

"SLYTHERIN!"

When Theodore came to sit down, he sat next to Vincent and Gregory. They looked at him skeptically and then turned their gazes back to the Sorting Hat.

Aiden turned his attention up in time to catch another girl being sorted into Slytherin. She had short, black hair with choppy bangs across her forehead. Her lips were stretched into a confident smirk, almost matching that of Draco's. She ended up sitting by Brielle.

Afterwards, the twin girls that Aiden and Dean had rode with in the boats were sorted. Then "Perks, Sally-Anne". Something odd happened after that.

"Potter, Harry!" was announced, and the Great Hall broke out in whispers and gasps, like a crackling fire. Had Aiden missed something? What was so special? The boy stretched his neck to get a better look. He had caught a glimpse of messy, black hair before the other boy's face was covered by the sorting hat. It took a few moments to sort the boy before the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall was drowned in loud cheering from the Gryffindor table. The two red-headed boys from earlier were chanting above all the noise, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Aiden clapped lightly, still very confused about all the commotion.

There were only three people left to be sorted now. "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw and "Weasley, Ronald" became a Gryffindor. Slytherin got another boy named Blaise Zabini, who sat down next to Theodore and went about introducing one another.

McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

An old man with a silvery-white beard, half-moon spectacles, and a long crooked nose stood up at the High Table. He was beaming at the students, his arms open wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered, even the Slytherins. Aiden was still very confused. He decided that it was better not to question it. When Aiden looked back down, the once-empty plates and goblets were now piled with food. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, ketchup and, for some strange reason, mint humbugs. Aiden ended up putting roast chicken, a few sausages, some bacon, a great helping of Yorkshire pudding, peas, and carrots on his plate. While everyone else spoke to each other, Aiden quietly enjoyed his food.

After a while Aiden was suddenly nudged by someone. When he looked up, it was Draco and the other new Slytherins looking at him expectantly.

"What?" he questioned, looking very confused.

"We're going around and introducing ourselves. It's your turn," offered Brielle helpfully.

"Oh," he said dumbly. "My name's Aiden. Sorry I wasn't paying attention. I already know who you all are, though, so you don't have to re-introduce yourselves on my part," said Aiden simply.

He continued eating, but could feel their eyes on him, and it greatly intimidated him. After a short period of uncomfortable silence, they looked away from Aiden and continued talking amongst themselves. Now and then, Aiden would catch bits of information from the conversations around him, but otherwise he chose to leave himself out of it all.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean. A moment later the puddings appeared. Blocks of ice-cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding...

Aiden was starting to eat a slice of apple pie as the other first-years began talking about their family.

"My mother and father are both pure-bloods," said Draco from Aiden's left. "Father bought me all of the best supplies this year, and Mother got me the best quality wand. I tried convincing Father to buy me a racing broom, but he said he would get me one next year. It's ridiculous, but I suppose I can wait until then."

"My parents are pure-bloods too," added Brielle with a bright smile. "My mother even claims that we're related to Salazar Slytherin himself! But I don't believe her. My brother, Mortimus, is already a third-year. He said all the lessons are boring at first, so are the teachers, but I can't wait to learn some spells!"

"For a Slytherin, you sound an awful lot like a Ravenclaw," chuckled Blaise Zabini.

The discussion of parents and blood status became more buzzing in his ear.

"What about your parents, Aiden? Are they pure-bloods too?" asked Brielle, leaning over the table to look past Draco.

Aiden shrugged.

"I don't know. My father disappeared when I was a baby. As for my mother, well, she was a bit shocked by all this magic stuff. Neither of us really knew what it was."

Aiden looked up to make sure they were all actually listening, but instead he came face to face with Draco, who looked confused, if not a bit annoyed.

"You mean to say you're not a pure-blood? Surely you have magical grandparents?"

Aiden looked behind Draco at the other first-years, all of whom appeared just as curious.

"If I do, then I haven't met them. Maybe on my father's side. But I don't know how I'd be able to check that. It's not exactly an easy subject for my mother... It really broke her heart when he disappeared."

"We could always check the library later, if you want? Maybe they have some ancestry records there," offered Brielle. This seemed to lift Aiden's mood significantly.

"Yeah," he said, "I'd like that. Thanks, Brielle."

"You're welcome. And hey, even if you aren't a pure-blood, you're still a Slytherin. So, like it or not," Brielle paused to give Draco the stink-eye, "we're your family. And family sticks together."

"Thanks again, Brielle," Aiden said with a little smile of his own. "That really makes me feel a lot better about being here."

After their brief conversation, the new group of Slytherins began to talk amongst themselves again. This time, Aiden willingly joined in on the conversations. Even so, he was more inclined to listen than talk. With the other Slytherins all being pure-bloods, their lives were completely different from his. That fact alone made him more than happy to simply listen to what the other students had to say.

At last, the puddings too disappeared and Professor Dumbledore (who Draco had pointed out earlier) got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed towards the Gryffindor table.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Aiden chuckled, but very few people did the same. He was left sitting in confusion and slight embarrassment as Dumbledore quickly changed the subject.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, HoggyWarty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Aiden was so confused by it all that he hadn't even sang a note. Everyone finished the song at different times. At last, only two boys were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

While all the older students started for their dorms, the Prefects rounded up the first-years and led them all out separately. Aiden stuck close to the small group they had, guarded in the front by Gemma Farely.

"Keep up, and watch your step, young Slytherins!" Gemma called as they descended the stairs of Hogwarts.

Strange, moving portraits lined the walls next to the stairs. As they waved to him and his fellow first-years, Aiden waved back to them. Once they reached the bottom of the staircase, Aiden felt a cold chill run through him. He shivered and pulled his cloak over himself.

"Welcome to the dungeons!" Gemma announced over her shoulder.

"Gemma, why are we in the dungeons?" Aiden asked from the back of the group.

"I'm glad you asked! The Slytherin common room is technically located in the dungeons. The room itself lies beyond a concealed entrance. No doubt, the other houses have their own ways to conceal their common rooms, but I think you'll all be quite impressed with the way we conceal ours."

Gemma stopped before a large, blank wall. A dead end. She then turned around and spread her arms, "Here we are!"

Aiden and the other first-years looked from the wall, to the Prefect, and then at each other.

"A wall?" questioned Aiden.

"Not just any wall, this is our concealment. Watch." Gemma turned to the wall and cleared her throat, "Grim."

The wall revealed a stone door that opened into a dark passageway. The Prefect turned around to the first-years with a confident smirk. Aiden's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Come on now, the passage doesn't stay open forever," said Gemma as she led the way. The moment Aiden had entered the passageway, it closed up behind them. From ahead, Gemma's voice echoed off the walls.

"The password to the common room changes every fortnight, so it'd be in your best interest to check the notice board every few days. I'm sure you'll all be fascinated to know that no outsider has entered our common room for more than _seven centuries_. That being said," she added with a strict tone, "never bring someone from another house to our common room, and _never_ tell another student our password.

"The Slytherin common room is what we older students like to call the 'snake's den'. You don't have to call it that, but it's just a little tidbit of information you might find interesting."

The passageway opened out to a circular stone platform with ancient columns rising up from the ground. The common room was a rather lavish place — it was decorated with silver lanterns emitting a faint green glow, expensive leather sofas, silver snake carvings guarding flaming green fireplaces, medieval tapestries depicting epic adventures, and much more. It was all beautiful. Aiden could even make out a portion of the room made entirely of glass past the main area of the common room.

"You have a room made of glass?" gasped Aiden, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"We do! The glass room lets us look out into the Black Lake and see all the magical creatures that live in it. Oftentimes, you'll be visited by the mermaids if you stand there long enough, which is why you first-years will be taught sign language — to communicate with them.

"You can read all about the creatures of the Black Lake when you get the time, but for now it's best that you all go to bed. Boys' dormitories are on the left and girls' on the right. Your schedules will be posted on the notice board tomorrow morning. If you have any problems, come find me. Now, off with you all!"

Gemma waved her hands in a shooing motion, dispersing the group. Aiden followed Theodore, Draco, Vincent, Gregory, and Blaise down to the boys' dormitories. All seven of the doors were closed and locked except for one at the very end of the hall. Aiden assumed that each door was a room for each year of students.

In the first-years' room there were six beds — one for each boy. The beds were four-posters with green silk hangings, and the sheets were embroidered with silver thread. Aiden took the second bed from the door as Draco took the first. Blaise took the bed to Aiden's right, then Theodore, then Vincent, and finally Gregory at the very end of the room. Their trunks had already been brought down to the dorms, thankfully. All that was left for the boys was to drag their trunks to the end of their beds and change into pyjamas.

No one said anything to each other as they climbed into bed, not a single "goodnight" or "sleep well". As Aiden turned over onto his side, he listened to the faint sound of water sloshing past the windows and the stone of the castle. The ambient sound lulled him to sleep in no time.

Aiden had a dream that he was sinking into the depths of the Black Lake, watching as bubbles of air left his mouth and floated to the surface. It was when he closed his eyes that he heard a familiar, low hissing. His eyes opened and he looked around to see the same slitted amber pupils staring at him as they had the day before. The large figure surrounded Aiden, its body suspended in the water just like his. The images that he had seen just last night were shown to him again. The creature growled and a torrent of bubbles escaped from its maw before it dragged Aiden down to the bottom of the lake.

The young wizard woke with a start, but once he saw where he was, he took a breath and lay back down. After falling asleep a second time, the strange dreams disappeared, replaced with scenarios of future classes, friends, professors, and hopeful experiences.


	6. The Mystery Egg

Aiden soon learned how complicated Hogwarts was when it came to getting around. There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; ones that led somewhere different on Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. With everything being in constant motion, Aiden had a hard time finding his classes the first few days, and often relied on the ghosts and portraits for help, since he didn't want to ask or bother anyone else.

After that, it was all a matter of moving up the steps before they moved themselves and remembering certain landmarks — whether it be a painting, a statue, a door — anything. Aiden was quick to find out that the magical lessons were everything he could hope for and more. They weren't just waving a wand and saying some silly words in a foreign language, plus he always had his Slytherin friends in each class with him.

In the common room, Aiden spent most of his free time either doing homework or learning sign language. Thus, Aiden had only had a conversation with one mermaid, and it was very short since he couldn't understand most of what she was signing. However, Aiden tried his best to communicate and learn as many words and phrases as he could.

In Astronomy, Aiden studied the names of stars and their movements, as well as the movements of the planets, through his telescope every Wednesday. Every Friday he went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology. The plump witch who taught Herbology was named Professor Sprout. She taught them how to care for all manner of strange plants and fungi, as well as what they're used for.

Aiden thought the easiest class, albeit not the most exciting, was History of Magic. This subject was taught by Professor Binns, a ghost. Aiden found it strange that a ghost would want to teach. Then again, the way Binns droned on, it didn't seem like he was particularly happy about the situation either. More often than not, Aiden and Brielle would pass the time by trading notes with each other.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a little wizard who had to stand on a stack of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first lesson he took roll-call, and when he reached Aiden's name there was a fond, almost reminiscent, smile on his face. Aiden didn't think much of it, but when he did, he imagined that it was because Professor Flitwick must have taught his father.

It was Professor McGonagall's lessons that Aiden found the most interesting and engaging so far. Even if, on the first day, she gave the class a talking-to the moment they all sat down.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. Everyone was impressed with her skill and couldn't wait to get started, and even though they wouldn't be transfiguring furniture into animals for a while, Aiden was still just as excited to change one object into another. After making a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. Aiden had gotten his to turn silver, but it was still in the shape of a match instead of a needle. Brielle hadn't gotten hers to change at all, joking to Aiden afterwards about how she was jealous that he almost got it so easily.

Between all the classes and homework, Aiden still hadn't found the time to visit the library and try to find out about his father. He couldn't find the time to go visit Hagrid and ask him about the strange egg, either. It frustrated Aiden to no end.

Early Friday morning, Aiden wandered out of the dorms, still in his pyjamas, and checked the notice board:

_The current password is: Ambition._

_First-years: Double potions with Gryffindors today. Don't forget the Astronomy homework due next Wednesday and Herbology homework due today._

Aiden felt a leap in his chest. Since classes didn't start until nine a.m. on Fridays, and he had finished the homework already, that meant he had time to go to the library. The young wizard dashed back down the stairs to his dorm and hurriedly put on his clothes for the day. His rumpled clothing and semi-brushed hair showed just how much of a rush he was in.

By the time he came back upstairs, Aiden found Brielle sitting by the fire in her uniform. The fire made her dark brown eyes turn the color of glowing honey. Mortimus, who sat on the leather couch across his sister, had the same dark hair and eyes as Brielle. He and Brielle, along with Aiden, were always the first few students awake.

"Brielle!" exclaimed Aiden as he came to sit by her. "We should go to the library today and see if we can find out anything about my father."

"Ah, I did say I'd help you with that, didn't I?" said the girl with a faint smile.

"Yes you did, now let's go! We're wasting time just sitting here!"

Brielle quickly said goodbye to her brother, who just hummed in reply, as she exited the common room with Aiden. Once in the corridor, they began to speed walk while Aiden explained.

"We have to get to class by nine, so let's make this as quick as we can."

The library was a quiet place with shelves of books stacked almost as high as the ones in _Flourish and Blotts_. Aiden could spot two or three Ravenclaws sitting around a table and doing homework. Brielle and Aiden spotted a desk stacked with books and a woman standing behind it, organizing them. The two Slytherins began walking towards it. She looked up with a suspicious glance when they got close enough for her to see.

"Excuse me, do you have any books that might have to do with wizarding ancestry or lineage?" asked Brielle politely.

"I might. What do you need them for?" replied the librarian rather unpleasantly.

"We're hoping to find something about who my father is," supplied Aiden hopefully.

"Humph. I don't know about books, however, I do know there's a scroll of wizarding ancestry in the Restricted Section," she replied, looking rather annoyed by the two first-years.

"Great! Could we check that out?"

"Do you have a pass from a professor explicitly stating that you can check it out?"

"Well, no, but—" Aiden was cut off by the older witch.

"No pass, no access to the Restricted Section. Those are the rules. You'll have to come back when you have a pass."

With those last words, she walked away with a stack of books floating behind her. Aiden and Brielle were left in stunned silence. The young wizard's lips pursed into a thin line. Beside him, Brielle frowned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Aiden, we'll get a pass. For now, let's go grab our things and head to class."

"Yeah, okay."

Luckily, it didn't take long for Aiden and Brielle to reach Potions class. The classroom was located in the dungeons just like the Slytherin common room. Aiden and Brielle ended up joining the rest of the first-years making their way to the class. As soon as they walked in, Aiden felt uncomfortable. All around the walls of the classroom were jars of pickled animals, strange herbs, glass containers of nightmarish creatures, and more bone-chilling objects. Aiden, Brielle, and Blaise sat next to each other in the second row. Hermione and two other boys sat in front of them, and Draco, Vincent, and Gregory sat behind them.

Like Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape started class by taking roll-call. When he reached Aiden's name, the man stared at him for a moment longer than the other students and then moved on.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — _celebrity._ "

Draco and his friends sniggered behind Aiden, whose brow furrowed in confusion. When he glanced at Brielle, her eyes were wide in disbelief, staring at the black-haired boy sitting in front of them. Professor Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black, like Hagrid's. They were so cold and empty, like dark tunnels that had no end.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed this little speech. Aiden felt intimidated by this Professor more than he was of any other, even McGonagall. He could see Hermione leaning forward slightly in the front row, looking as eager to learn as always.

"Potter!" said Professor Snape suddenly, making Aiden jolt in his seat. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Despite the question not being aimed at her, Hermione's hand shot into the air. As Aiden looked around, he was relieved to find that no one else had the answer. Or if they did, they simply didn't want to say it.

"I don't know, sir," said the black-haired boy.

Snape's lip curled into a sneer.

"Tut tut — fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand high into the air. Meanwhile, Aiden calmly raised his hand as well. He knew that a bezoar came from a goat's stomach, but he had no clue what that had to do with potions. Behind him, Aiden could hear Draco, Gregory, and Vincent shaking with laughter. The young wizard turned his head and glared at all three of them.

"I don't know, sir." The boy, Harry, answered again.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape replied rather nastily.

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand, as well as Aiden's.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed; Aiden managed a chuckle at the witty reply. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all writing this down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise everyone could hear Snape say, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek, Potter."

Aiden noticed how Snape seemed to have a certain disdain for Gryffindor house as the Potions lesson wore on. He had put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. Aiden ended up being paired with Draco. The two bickered over the 'correct' way to crush snake fangs, but otherwise worked quite well together. While Draco kept an eye on the potion itself, Aiden was the one crushing, weighing, stewing, and otherwise handling the ingredients. He hadn't noticed Snape coming to each pair and criticizing them until he had made his way to Aiden and Draco. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way the two had stewed their horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class were standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and a redheaded boy, who had been working next to Neville.

"You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Aiden climbed off his chair and narrowed his eyes at the Professor, "Sir, with all due respect, that's not fair!"

The whole class, including an angry Snape, looked at Aiden.

"What are you doing?" hissed Draco from behind him.

"Excuse me?" questioned Snape venomously.

"That's not fair," Aiden said again. "We're all responsible for our own potions. You can't blame him for not looking after Neville's potion."

"SILENCE!" yelled Snape, instantly shutting Aiden down. "I will not be told how to do my job by a _child._ One point from Slytherin house."

Aiden stood there with his fist clenched, glaring at Snape vehemently. Behind him, the young wizard saw Harry, Hermione, and several other classmates looking stunned.

When they left class an hour later, Aiden was surrounded by Draco, Vincent, and Gregory.

"What did you do that for?" Draco shouted at him.

"You saw what he did! He took away house points from that kid just because he felt like it!"

"So? Why should it matter? It's not like it's our house getting points taken away. Or at least it wasn't until you stepped in."

"What if it was our house, huh? What if we were the ones getting points taken away for no reason? You would want someone to point out how unfair it is, wouldn't you?" Aiden argued, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Not when—" Draco started, quickly being interrupted by Aiden.

"Besides, it doesn't matter. We can earn more points later, now just leave me alone." Aiden ended up pushing past Draco and hurriedly walking back to the common room, where he found Brielle waiting for him on a sofa.

"You're not going to yell at me too, are you?" Aiden asked flatly.

"No," she answered, "actually, I think what you did was very nice. However, I don't think we'll be getting a pass from Snape any time soon."

"What do you mean 'we'? I'm the only one that got yelled at, remember?" said Aiden.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean Snape will be particularly happy to see another first-year Slytherin, either."

"I guess you're right... What about Professor Binns?"

"What about him?"

"He's a history teacher, right?" Aiden started, "Well, this is a history-related request. Why don't we ask him for a pass?"

"Great idea! I can ask him after class tomorrow, then we can go back to the library."

"Sounds good. I have to go visit a teacher for something personal. I'll be back later, okay?"

Brielle frowned at Aiden's words, but ended up sighing and shaking her head.

"All right, but when you're done meet me back here so we can get started on homework."

Aiden nodded and watched Brielle walk down the steps to the girls' dormitories and out of sight, her dark brown hair elegantly flowing behind her. He then proceeded to his dorm and gathered a few select items. When he came back up to the common room, Aiden was carrying a few books, two on the bottom and one on top, and his cauldron. Inside the cauldron, lay Aiden's egg. His eyes scanned the many students before they landed on who he was looking for.

"Gemma!" Aiden called out to the prefect as he approached her. The older girl looked at him and smiled.

"Yes? What can I help you with?"

"Do you know where Hagrid's classroom is?"

"Hagrid? He doesn't have a classroom, but I know he lives on the grounds. I think his hut is just past the clock tower. You can go through there if you like."

"Okay, thank you so much!" Aiden grinned as he left, clutching the stack of supplies.

Just like Gemma had said, Hagrid's hut was not too far from the clock tower. Aiden had to be careful as he went down, since the ground was sloped. Once he reached the door, Aiden knocked with his foot several times.

From inside, there was a frantic scrabbling sound and several booming barks. Hagrid's gruff voice came from behind the door, " _Back,_ Fang — _back._ "

The man's large, hairy face came into view as he opened the door slightly. He looked surprised to see Aiden standing there.

"Oh hullo, who're you?" asked Hagrid with a pleasant smile.

"My name is Aiden. I think there's something you can help me with."

"Hm. Dunno what that is, but I'll try to help the best I can. Why don't yeh come on in? Yer just in time fer some tea!"

As Hagrid pulled the door open for Aiden, he struggled to hold the collar of an enormous black boarhound. Aiden smiled at the sight of the dog, but stopped when he saw two other boys already seated at a table in the middle of the room. It was Harry and the redheaded boy from Potions. All three boys looked surprised to see each other.

"Uh, hi," said Aiden awkwardly.

"You're that kid who stood up to Snape in Potions!" exclaimed the redhead.

"Yeah, I—"

"Yer the one who stood up ter Professor Snape?" said Hagrid with an air of disbelief, "What great timing! Harry an' Ron were just tellin' me 'bout you. Must've took a lot of courage to do that, eh?"

"Not really. I knew it was wrong that he took points from them just because he felt like it. Sure, I got a point taken from Slytherin, but if we win the House Cup this year, I want it to be won fair and square," said Aiden as he took a seat at the table.

"Well, I'll say one thing, yeh sound an awful lot like a Gryffindor to be in Slytherin," chuckled Hagrid as he poured Aiden a cup of tea.

"Thanks, I guess?" Aiden didn't know whether to take his words as a compliment or an offense. "Anyways, I need your help with something."

"Right. What is it, then?" Hagrid looked happy, if not a bit eager, to help the first-year.

Aiden removed the book from over his cauldron and pulled out a bundle of blankets. He set the books and cauldron on the ground while he carefully unwrapped the egg. From his peripheral view, Aiden could see Hagrid and Ron's eyes go wide.

"I was hoping you could tell me what kind of egg this is."

Hagrid gingerly picked up the brown egg flecked with green, almost in a mesmerized way.

"Where in the world did yeh get this?"

"I got it when I bought my owl. The lady at the counter had a bunch of eggs and I asked if I could buy one. She said they were random eggs, but if that was true, wouldn't it have hatched by now? You're probably going to say it's dead, but I know that it's alive inside.

"The day before I came to Hogwarts I had a strange dream about the egg hatching. I woke up before I could see what it was, but I saw you in my dream. Please tell me, do you know what it is?" Aiden asked, looking stressed.

"A dragon egg." Hagrid deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, a _what_?"

"You found a dragon egg!" Ron gasped, "And not just any dragon egg, that's a Common Welsh Green! My brother Charlie tells me all about those. Usually he works with Norwegian Ridgebacks, but he knows about other dragons too."

"Okay, so say it's a dragon egg, but that doesn't explain why it hasn't hatched yet. Shouldn't it have hatched already?" Aiden pushed, feeling a bit anxious as Hagrid turned the egg round in his giant hands.

"No, an' yer lucky it didn't or yeh'd be in a lot o' trouble! Yeh see, in the wild, dragon mothers will breathe fire on their egg to keep it warm. So fer yer egg to hatch, yeh'd need to keep it somewhere constantly warm, like a fireplace." Hagrid explained while Aiden fixated his gaze at the egg, reaching out to take it back.

"Does that mean it won't hatch until then?"

"Well, if yeh'd like, we could hatch it right here! I'll help you take care of 'em an' everything. I've always wanted to raise a dragon." Hagrid looked like a child on Christmas, sitting in his chair so giddily.

"You'd really do that?" Aiden breathed, his chest swelling with happiness.

"O' course! Why wouldn't I?"

Aiden's face split into a grin as he set the egg on the table and rounded it to throw his arms around Hagrid's large neck. He hugged him tightly, repeating his thanks over and over. The man chuckled and patted the first-year's back.

"Alrigh', alrigh' no need to thank me so much. It's my pleasure."

"Does that mean you'll keep the egg here?"

Aiden released Hagrid from his hug and stood back a bit, looking equally eager and nervous.

"Yes, but if yeh want, yeh can always come an' visit me if it makes yeh feel better. Fang an' I like the company," he reached down to rub the dog's head as he spoke, making Aiden laugh softly.

"Yeah, I would like that." Aiden turned to Harry and Ron, "Please don't tell anyone about this. I know we aren't exactly friends, but I can only imagine the kind of chaos this will bring if someone finds out."

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. Does this make us even? You know, for Snape?" questioned Harry.

"I wasn't keeping score, but sure, if that's how you want to see it." Aiden shrugged and then gathered his things, "Now we should all head back to our dorms. I have a friend to meet up with and I'm sure you two have homework."

Aiden turned to Hagrid one last time before he left, "Thanks again, Hagrid. I don't know what I could ever do to repay you."

Hagrid, in turn, smiled kindly, "Jus' don't forget to visit now an' then."

Aiden climbed the hill back up to Hogwarts with Harry and Ron, both wishing him well as they parted ways.

When the Slytherin had made it back to his common room, Brielle was waiting on one of the sofas with a slip of paper.

"Binns couldn't care less that it was the Restricted Section, he was just glad I was finally taking an interest in history," she chuckled.

"Well that's good. How about we go tomorrow? It's late and I don't think Madam Pince would be in a good mood to see us," said Aiden with a soft laugh.

"You're right. Well then let's go get dinner. Pansy, Blaise, and Draco left a while ago and they're still not back." Brielle's smile turned wry, "How much do you want to bet that Pansy and Draco are bickering again?"

Aiden couldn't help laughing before he narrowed his eyes playfully, "Two Sickles."

"Make it three."

"Five."

"Deal."

Aiden became five Sickles richer that day.


	7. The Family Tree

Saturday morning, Aiden woke up at nine and ascended the stairs into the common room to find Brielle already awake. She had clearly been there for a while, as she had a Defence Against The Dark Arts book open in her lap. When he asked her about how long she'd been up, he learned that Brielle was an early-riser. No matter the day, she always woke up and came into the common room at six in the morning. Aiden thought it was strange, but only because he could never imagine himself waking up that early on a weekend.

"Ready to go?" asked Brielle, smiling pleasantly as Aiden rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Ready as ever. Come on, I can’t wait to do some history homework.” Aiden winked, prompting Brielle to burst out laughing.

“That was terrible! Let’s just get going so I don’t have to hear another one of your jokes,” the young Slytherin teased as they started for the library.

The pair made it to the library in no time, and when Brielle showed Madam Pince the slip she got from Professor Binns, the librarian held it up to the light as if trying to make out some kind of forgery. When they were finally allowed into the Restricted Section, Aiden and Brielle stood there looking at the shelves of books in wonder.

“So, where should we start?” Brielle asked, almost hesitantly.

“Madam Pince said it’s a scroll, right? So we’re looking for a scroll.”

Aiden and Brielle pulled out several scrolls at a time and studied each one for at least a minute. They were in the Restricted Section for an hour and a half when Aiden finally came over to Brielle holding a thickly-rolled, aged scroll.

“I think this might be what we’re looking for,” he said with a glimmer in his hazel eyes. Brielle set all the other scrolls aside and helped him carefully unroll the scroll. It was several feet long and filled with small inscriptions and lines connected to names. There were dozens of tiers connecting each generation to one another. The amount of people on the scroll made Aiden’s head spin.

“Let’s see,” came Brielle’s soft voice next to him, “it would be easiest if we just looked for your name at the very bottom, since that’s the most recent generation, and then followed the lines up to your father. I’ll start at this end.”

Brielle scanned through the very end of the scroll while Aiden started at the beginning. He found several familiar names, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Malfoy, Potter, Longbottom, but not a single Bloodworth. Even so, the first-year was determined to find out about his father. Aiden and Brielle met somewhere in the middle of the long scroll, where they both traced a faint line up Aiden’s name.

“Alucard Bloodworth… His name is Alucard,” Aiden breathed out softly, the breath turning into a dry chuckle, “I know who my father is.”

“Wait, Alucard Bloodworth? Are you sure that’s what it says?” Brielle’s brows furrowed as she leaned over the parchment, her nose almost pressing against it.

“Yeah, right there,” said Aiden as he pointed to the name, “See? Alucard Bloodworth. Why? Is something wrong, Brielle?”

She didn’t answer him as she dragged her finger across a line, suddenly stopping with wide eyes. In a voice barely above a whisper, Brielle said, “You’re my— You’re our cousin.”

Aiden stood there, frozen in shock. He didn’t believe it until he looked down at the scroll and traced the line further up. It was true. Aiden’s father, Alucard, had two siblings: Cyrus Bloodworth and Isadora Bloodworth. Isadora had married a man named Damon Norwood and given birth to two children: Brielle Norwood and Mortimus Norwood. Aiden ran a hand through his hair, almost too stunned to accept the new information.

“We’re family?” asked Aiden, blinking twice to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

“We’re family,” repeated Brielle with raised eyebrows.

Aiden brought his eyes up to Brielle’s and they stared at each other for a long moment. Eventually, Aiden’s cheeks turned a faint pink color and he rubbed his neck, “Does that mean I can hug you?”

All he saw was a blur of dark hair before there was a squeezing feeling around his upper body.

“I never said you couldn’t,” Brielle chuckled softly as Aiden gradually moved his arms to wrap around her in turn. It was a strange feeling, to find out that he had family members he never knew existed, but at the same time Aiden was overjoyed. Now he knew that he wasn’t alone. He never was. When they put enough distance between each other, Aiden managed a smile.

“I think, somehow, I always knew we were related. I remember when you first sat down at the Slytherin table, I just couldn’t stop staring at you.”

“Are you sure that’s not just because I’m pretty?” Brielle teased, making both of them laugh, which was quickly reprimanded by a sharp shushing sound from Madam Pince.

“I’m sure,” Aiden answered in a hushed voice. “And Brielle? I’m glad that I found you… Because now, I don’t feel so alone here.”

The young witch hugged her cousin again and said very quietly, “I’ll never let you feel alone again. I promise.”

After they had separated and sat back down at the sheet of paper, Aiden hummed thoughtfully, “We should write all of this down. For later use.”

Brielle looked down at the scroll and then groaned softly, “Ah, I didn’t bring any parchment.”

“That’s all right. Maybe some of the other students brought a spare sheet,” supplied Aiden hopefully, “or Madam Pince has some.”

“Yes, because she’s such a helpful person,” said Brielle with heavy sarcasm.

“Fine, I’ll go back to the common room and grab some parchment.”

“I’ll be here.”

After Aiden returned to the library with a set of quills and parchment, he found Brielle still poring over the ancient scroll.

“Perfect! Now we can copy all of this down,” said Brielle when he returned and set out the materials.

The two first-years spent the next hour drawing, researching, and writing notes about their family tree. While writing notes, Aiden learned plenty about Brielle’s side of the family and the history of pure-bloods. What shocked him the most was when he learned that Alucard had not only disappeared from Aiden’s life, but from everyone’s life. Brielle told Aiden that no one had seen his father since he disappeared. It was a sad realization; Aiden had hoped that maybe Brielle had met his father, or that she knew something about him, anything. The tawny-skinned girl noticed her cousin’s lips press into a thin line.

“I’m sorry, Aiden.” Brielle offered, frowning and putting her hand on his shoulder. With great effort, the boy managed a faint smile.

“It’s okay,” he reassured her, “it wasn’t your fault. Besides, I have you now.”

“And my brother,” she added cheerfully.

“Oh, yeah. Speaking of, I still haven’t met your brother. I mean, I’ve seen him around the common room before, but… ” Aiden’s voice trailed off and then softened, “How do you think he’ll react when he finds out we’re related?”

The young girl could see that he was nervous. In an attempt to calm him, or at least quell some of his concerns, she took Aiden’s hand in her own, “We can tell him together, if you want.”

Aiden squeezed her hand once and nodded to himself, “Yeah, that would be good.”

Brielle mimicked his nod and then let their clasped hands drop, gathering her quills and paper as she spoke, “Good, and there’s no time like the present, so why don’t we go find him?”

“Wait, _now_?” Aiden gawked. He grappled for a reply, “Shouldn’t we— shouldn’t we wait a day or two? He’s probably really busy with his own work, maybe it’s better if we don’t tell him for a while.”

The girl turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then sighed, “It’ll be fine, Aiden,” she reassured him. Her soft voice was soothing to hear, “Mortimus isn’t as scary as you think, trust me. I know my big brother. He may seem really cold and mean, but he’s actually a big softie. Just relax, okay? I told you, I’ll never let you be alone again.”

“You’re right… I just feel so worried, I mean, I’ve never met him and he’s never met me— what if he doesn’t like me?” inquired Aiden, who was currently clasping his hands tightly over one another.

“How can someone not like you?” asked the Slytherin girl.

“Because I’m not a pure-blood like you two are?” supplied Aiden as he stared at the floor. Brielle’s frown deepened as she set her supplies down momentarily and took Aiden’s hands.

“If my brother doesn’t like you just because you’re not a pure-blood, then he doesn’t deserve to have someone as amazing as you in his life. You’re a wonderful person, Aiden,” murmured Brielle, “and anyone who doesn’t see that is a fool.”

Finally, Aiden smiled. With Brielle by his side, he knew he would be okay. Even if worst comes to worst, he knows that he’ll still have his cousin.

“So,” started the girl, “are you ready to go tell Mortimus?”

“I think so… And even if I’m not, I have you by my side. That’s really all I need, isn’t it?”

This time, a grin spread across Brielle’s face as she leaned forward to embrace him tightly. They left the library shortly after, with Aiden carrying the ink bottles and Brielle carrying the paper and quills.

When Aiden and Brielle returned to the common room, they found Mortimus tucked away in a corner. He was casually leaning on his hand while looking over some papers. His dark brown, shoulder-length hair covered his face like a curtain. When he heard their approaching footsteps, Mortimus tucked some of his untamed hair behind his ear, revealing the same deep brown eyes Brielle had. The lanterns in the common room cast a mysterious green glow on the third-year’s olive skin. Aiden’s breath caught in his throat.

“Morti!” shouted Brielle, wrapping her arms around her brother from behind. The third-year turned around in his seat after he was released from his sister’s embrace.

“Hello to you too, Brielle,” replied Mortimus with a distinct smirk. His sister looked thrilled as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

“I have something to tell you! Actually, _we_ have something to tell you.” Brielle looked at Aiden, who the older boy hadn’t noticed until now. The first-year swallowed nervously, finding it hard to speak under his other cousin’s scrutinizing gaze. From beside him, Brielle took his hand in hers and nodded to him. Aiden opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Mortimus.

“Are you dating my sister?” he asked in a blunt tone.

“W-What? No! No, absolutely not!” stuttered Aiden. Shaking his head, he tried again, “We’re family!”

After the words left his mouth, he realized how silly he must have looked — standing there in front of a boy he’d never met, holding his little sister’s hand, claiming they were related. Mortimus looked between Aiden and Brielle, then raised an eyebrow.

“Is this a joke?”

“No, it’s true,” urged Brielle as she shoved her paper onto the table, “look.”

Mortimus read over Brielle’s copied notes and drawings from the scroll. He then looked up and hummed thoughtfully.

“So you’re telling me that we’re related to him?”

He looked up at Aiden from the sheet of parchment before shrugging and handing it back, “Okay. Welcome to the family, I guess.”

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say?” asked Brielle, looking both confused and annoyed.

“Is there something else you wanted me to say?” Mortimus questioned with a flat tone.

“Well, for starters, aren’t you happy to see him?” she gestured to Aiden, who stood beside her rather awkwardly, “Don’t you think it’s cool that we have a long-lost cousin? Don’t you think we’re lucky that he _happens_ to attend Hogwarts instead of some other magic school?”

“He’s not long-lost, Bri, he’s the same age as you.”

“Oh whatever. He’s still our cousin! Isn’t it cool that we found him?” persisted Brielle. Mortimus paused and jerked his chin towards the first-year, “Who’s your mother, Aiden?”

“My mother is a muggle named Delilah Ellison,” replied Aiden simply.

The third-year’s eyes widened slightly and then his brows pushed together. He became very serious as he turned back to Brielle, “So he’s a half-blood. Don’t you know what this means? Uncle Alucard had a child with a muggle. Mother might be accepting about this, but what about our father, or Uncle Cyrus? I don’t think they’ll be as excited when they find out, Brielle.”

Her brother’s words made the young girl’s face fall, and Aiden watched as she visibly closed up.

“Mortimus, what do you mean?” Aiden asked cautiously.

“You’ve seen the family tree,” started the older boy, “you know that we come from a line of pure-bloods. And like many other pure-blood families, a large portion of ours is against muggles having kids with witches and wizards. You should hear Uncle Cyrus at holidays, he never stops talking about ‘those disgusting muggles’ and 'blood traitors’. He thinks they poison the bloodline of all witches and wizards that ever came before us.”

“That’s ridiculous!” objected Aiden, his eyebrows narrowing in frustration, “I bet there are plenty of students here who aren’t pure-bloods and are great at magic.”

“You’re right, there are,” Mortimus nodded, “but it doesn’t matter to our family. You could be the greatest wizard of all time, and they still wouldn’t care because you’re not a pure-blood.”

“You keep saying ‘our family’,” Aiden noted with a dejected tone, “you don’t think that way too… do you?”

He was afraid to hear the answer, but he honestly wanted to know whether Mortimus thought of him as different just because he wasn’t a pure-blood. Beside her cousin, Brielle was also watching her brother intently. She looked genuinely concerned about his answer, as if the thought of having to choose between her brother and her cousin was tearing a rift in her heart. There was a long pause where Mortimus looked between Aiden and his sister.

“Of course I don’t,” he sighed at last.

“You hesitated,” Aiden pointed out.

“I was thinking about how you two would react.”

“So you’re only telling us what we want to hear?” questioned Brielle, looking very irritated.

“I never said that.”

Brielle was about to say something else, but Aiden set his hand on her shoulder.

“It’s no big deal,” he reassured her. The first-year could see that she badly wanted to argue with that statement, but she held back. Her stiffened form relaxed and she shook her head.

“I’m going to my room. Morti, please just give him a chance. Get to know him, for me? Please?” she requested. The girl hugged her brother again and, with one last glance at the two of them, headed off towards the girls’ dormitories.

Moments after Brielle left, Aiden sat down in the seat beside Mortimus, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

“Look,” Aiden started reluctantly, “I don’t really care how you see me or what you think of me, even if we’re family. I’m not going to try changing your opinion, but Brielle is your sister and I know she means a lot to you. I don’t want to come between you two.”

Mortimus eyed the other boy for a moment and then leaned forward in his seat, “I know that we’re related by blood, but don’t expect me to go around telling everyone about it. It could put both of us in danger. I don’t know how my parents and uncle would react. So, to keep everyone safe, I’m not going to say anything about this — about us.”

Aiden had no words to express himself as Mortimus spoke. He had such a powerful voice, it left no room for questioning or argument. A natural-born leader. Instead, the young boy merely nodded his head after the other student had finished talking.

“I’ll see if I can talk to my sister about doing the same,” said Mortimus as he stood from the table and started to gather up his papers, quill, and ink. Aiden was quiet for some minutes before he spoke again, looking up to Mortimus, “Are you always like this?”

“Like what?” he asked, pausing to reply.

The younger student gestured to Mortimus, whose body was now turned towards him, “You know, so serious.”

Mortimus looked at Aiden with a blank expression and then leaned his hip against the table, crossing his arms, “Yes and no. As the older child I’ve been expected to take on more responsibility than Brielle, which is why we’re so different, but that doesn’t mean I’m always serious.”

Aiden leaned forward slightly, interested in learning everything he could about his older cousin.

“So when are you not serious?” he asked gently.

“When I’m with Brielle,” responded Mortimus in a soft voice. His eyes lowered to the floor and Aiden could tell that he must have been thinking of a memory. The first-year smiled.

“I can see why. It’s hard not to be more carefree around her. She’s a very likeable person.”

“She is,” said the third-year fondly before his features became more concerned, “I just hope all the stereotypes don’t get to her. I’m already a third-year and look at me, I’m about as Slytherin as it gets. I don’t want her to change based on what people think of her house.”

Aiden’s brows pushed together as he thought about how Brielle had reassured him in the library, “Mm, I don’t think so. A lot of the Slytherins are seen as mean, cruel, and self-centered, but you don’t seem like that at all. I haven’t known you that long, but I’ve seen you around and Brielle talks about you a lot. I definitely wouldn’t say you’re a typical Slytherin. As for Brielle,” Aiden paused and let a soft smile form on his lips, “I don’t think she’ll be changing any time soon. She beats to her own drum. I’d sooner dye my hair than see her to give in to stereotypes.”

Aiden watched Mortimus lift his head and offer a faint smile as he chuckled, “You two are a lot alike, you know.” He paused to consider a thought. “Aiden, will you do me a favor?”

“That depends,” said Aiden, lowering one eyebrow, “what is it?”

“Nothing dangerous,” the third-year reassured him, “I just want you to look out for Brielle when I’m not around. You two are practically attached to each other, so I think you’d be better at keeping an eye on her than me. Can you do that?”

“Of course I can.”

“Thank you. Now take my advice: go study. Just because it’s the weekend doesn’t mean you can slack off.”

Aiden ended up laughing and then realizing Mortimus was serious. Finally, the boy rose from his seat and bid the other student a farewell. Shortly after, he descended the stairs to the dormitories and fell into bed with a textbook, still smiling from the day’s events.


	8. Lies and The Liar

Draco Malfoy was not a nice boy, that much Aiden knew. Unfortunately for Draco, Aiden Bloodworth was determined to make friends — even with him. They worked well together when partnered for Potions class, usually ending up as the examples for the class. Aiden and Draco sat together at meals, too. Though Draco was often too preoccupied with finding something to complain or brag about.

One afternoon, Aiden worked up enough confidence to approach him alone. The other Slytherin was comfortably stretched out across one of the expensive leather sofas in the common room.

“Draco?” he inquired. The blonde first-year turned his head to look at Aiden.

“Oh, it’s you,” Draco said, though not unkindly, “what is it?”

Aiden looked for a place to sit, but the seat opposite of Draco was occupied by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle — two boys that frequently hung around Draco like bodyguards. Glancing back to Draco, who looked a bit miffed for being kept waiting, Aiden gestured to Draco’s seat, “May I sit down?”

The other boy looked down at his feet and then back up at Aiden before begrudgingly swinging them over the side of the couch. Aiden quickly sat down before his invitation was revoked.

“Thank you,” he said before continuing, “I just wanted to ask you something.”

Draco raised one of his thin, blonde eyebrows, urging Aiden to continue.

The Slytherin took a breath and then quickly said, “I want to be your friend. Even though you might not like me because I got house points taken away, or because I always find some way to argue with you, I still want to try being your friend.”

Draco looked at the brunette oddly, though he seemed more shocked than anything as he repeated, “You want to be my friend?”

“Yes.”

There was a long pause where Aiden wished he could understand what Draco was thinking, not to mention the fact that Vincent and Gregory’s eyes were glued to Aiden and it felt very awkward. The first-year felt himself tensing up under the pressure of their cold, calculating eyes. Then, after moments of waiting, Draco shrugged.

“I don’t see why not,” he answered slowly.

“Really?” A grin stretched across Aiden’s face, making his eyes crinkle with joy.

“You’re in Slytherin,” said the boy in a mild tone, “so it’s just like Norwood said: we’re family whether I like it or not, and family sticks together.”

Aiden smiled fondly at the mention of his cousin and then began to awkwardly play with his hands. “Does this mean I’ll have to talk to Pansy all the time?”

“What’s wrong with Pansy?” asked Draco. His voice was a mixture of cautious and defensive.

“I don’t know, she just seems really mean,” mumbled Aiden, still looking down at his hands.

“She’s not as mean as you think. Sure, she talks a lot and she doesn’t always know when to stop, but she’s not mean.” Draco paused, looking up at Vincent and Gregory, and then adding, “She’s been my best friend since we were children. I know her better than anyone.”

“Maybe I was too quick to judge,” said Aiden thoughtfully.

“Maybe. But you could always just talk to her, I’m sure she’d enjoy the company,” chuckled Draco. The sound was infectious and Aiden soon found himself doing the same.

“You know,” started the pale boy, “you’re a bit strange.”

“Strange how?” Aiden asked as he leaned back, allowing himself to fully relax in Draco’s presence.

“I can’t explain it... Just a feeling I get around you, like you’re going to do something unexpected and no one is going to see it coming.”

“You mean like when a snake attacks?” quipped Aiden, one of his eyebrows raised.

To the brunette’s surprise, his new friend smiled at his joke.

“Something like that.”

“At this point, I’d say everything is strange. It doesn’t surprise me,” shrugged Aiden with a carefree smile. “So I’ll see you around, then?”

“Yeah, see you.”

Aiden nodded and then stood up. He hadn’t gotten a step away when he stopped and turned round again, “Hey, what do you want me to call you? Draco or just Malfoy? Because I hear a lot of people call you Malfoy, so… ” he trailed off awkwardly. Draco considered the question for a second and then looked up again, replying, “Draco is fine.”

“Great! In that case, you can call me Aiden,” replied the eleven-year-old cheerily, turning his back to the other boy and exiting the common room. While he had the time, he might as well go visit Hagrid and check on his egg. Maybe he could visit Tyto while he was at it.

When Aiden arrived at Hagrid’s hut, he was greeted by the usual barking of Fang, the large man’s dog.

“Hullo there, Aiden! Nice ter see yeh again. Come ter check on yer egg?” greeted Hagrid as he held the dog back, allowing Aiden inside. Inside the hut, it was swelteringly hot, but Aiden supposed it was due to the blazing fire Hagrid kept going for the egg.

“Yes. Has it shown any signs of hatching yet?” Aiden went over to the fireplace where a large, black kettle was hanging across a rod. Inside lay Aiden’s dragon egg. Peering over the edge, he saw no visible cracks in the shell.

“No, not yet. But I’m sure the little fella will come out eventually. Have yeh thought about any names fer ‘im yet?”

“Names?” questioned Aiden as Hagrid shuffled about the hut, preparing to make tea. He set a large cup down in front of Aiden.

“O’ course! We can’t jus call ‘im ‘dragon’, now can we?” chuckled the giant man. Aiden hadn’t thought about any kind of names. After Hagrid brought it up, the young boy scratched his head.

“I… I haven’t thought of any names, actually. Do you think you could help me?”

“Help yeh name yer dragon? Why, I’d love to!”

Aiden smiled. Hagrid, while he had been a bit scary when Aiden first laid eyes on him, was so gentle and caring that Aiden felt lucky to know him.

“So, a name for a Common Welsh Green, eh? Let’s see,” Hagrid fingered his thick beard as Aiden racked his brain for any name that sounded particularly fitting.

“Have yeh thought about givin’ ‘im a Welsh name?” asked the man.

“Maybe. But I don’t know any Welsh, Hagrid.”

“Well, if yeh ever wanna give that a try, I’m sure there’s some books in the library worth checkin’ out.”

“Yeah,” said Aiden absentmindedly. He looked back over at the fire, watching the flames twist and lick at the black belly of the pot. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, “I can’t think of any names!”

Hagrid frowned across the table and patted Aiden’s back with a large hand, “Oh, come on now, yeh’ve still got some time before that egg hatches. No need ter rush. Why don’t yeh try doin’ one o’ those things where yeh take a word and take it apart ter make a new word?”

“You mean try to make a name out of ‘Common Welsh Green’? Or just ‘dragon’?” inquired Aiden, feeling slightly less frustrated now.

“Either one yeh want, it’s yer dragon,” he said with a friendly smile. Aiden thought about Hagrid’s words all afternoon while they talked and drank tea. The man shared his knowledge about dragons from a book he had borrowed from the library — _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit —_ and though it was a bit out of date, they both learned that newly-hatched dragons needed to be fed a bucket of brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour.

“Every _half hour_?” cried Aiden, “That’s so much! That’s gonna be a lot of chicken blood, you know.”

Hagrid nodded, “I do. Which is why I’ve asked Professor Dumbledore if I could get me a whole bunch o’ chickens ter raise. By the time they’ve all grown up, the egg should be hatched.”

Aiden’s look of surprise morphed into one of regret and confliction.

“What's wrong?” asked the man gently after seeing how Aiden’s mood shifted.

“I feel really guilty knowing that you’re going to be the one raising _my_ dragon almost all the time. And if we get caught, you’re the one that’s going to take the blame!” The young boy shook his head and stood up, starting to pace, “Even if I told someone it was me who purchased the egg, they wouldn’t believe me. And if they did believe me…” Aiden trailed off, stopping his pacing when he thought about what could happen to him. He didn’t even know what could happen, but any ideas that came to mind did not sound good.

Aiden vaguely heard the sound of Hagrid’s chair scraping against the floor. The large man knelt down in front of the brunette and gently took him by the arms, “Listen ter me, Aiden. This isn’t me first time gettin’ in trouble, an’ it surely won’t be the last. This is summat I’ve been wantin’ to do fer years. If I’m gonna get caught, at least I’ll know I had fun doin’ it, eh?” Aiden’s concern turned into a watery smile as he nodded silently. He rubbed his eyes just as Fang came up to his side.

“Why don’t we finish up our tea, an’ then I’ll walk yeh back up ter the school,” offered Hagrid.

The young Slytherin nodded and sat down again, Fang’s head dropping into his lap soon after. Instead of talking about the dragon egg, Hagrid and Aiden discussed the man’s love for all the strange and wonderful creatures of the wizarding world. Everything from dragons to unicorns — Hagrid loved them. It was this passionate side of Hagrid that Aiden loved to see. He loved the spark in Hagrid’s eyes when he spoke of magical beasts — how he’s had a fascination with them ever since he was young.

The two laughed and talked for hours before Hagrid finally stood up and looked outside, saying, “Well, ’s getting dark out there. I s’pose I should walk yeh back up now, huh?”

“Good thing I got all my homework done before I came here,” joked Aiden, prompting a deep laugh from Hagrid.

The gamekeeper walked Aiden back to the castle with the first-year sticking close to his side. When he got to the dungeons, Hagrid shivered, “I trust yeh know yer way back from here?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. Thanks for walking me back, Hagrid,” said Aiden with a smile. After he had said goodbye, Hagrid waved and took his leave. Aiden continued down the corridor until he had reached the blank wall that hid the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He checked his surroundings to make sure no one was spying before saying to the wall, “Ambition.”

The stone disappeared, giving way to the dark tunnel lit by softly glowing, green lanterns. The first-year descended its stone steps and headed straight for the dorms, where he promptly fell into bed and let a dreamless sleep overtake him.

✻ ✻ ✻

Thursday morning, after Aiden had gotten ready for the day, he ascended the stairs that connected the dorms and the common room. As usual, he checked the notice board:

_The current password is: Snake Skin._

_First-years: Flying lessons with the Gryffindors will start today at three-thirty. The lesson will take place outside on the lawn near the Forbidden Forest. Don't forget the Potions and Transfiguration homework due today. Astronomy homework due Wednesday._

“Finally,” said a familiar voice from behind, “it’s about time they teach us how to fly. I never knew two weeks could go by so slow. A shame it’s with the Gryffindors, though.”

Aiden turned to face Draco, “If it’s with the Gryffindors, that’s all the more reason for you to show off, isn’t it, Draco? After all those stories you told, I’ve been dying to see if they were true.”

Draco turned a faint shade of pink, “Of course they’re true,” he insisted.

“Then I can’t wait to see you fly.” He smiled sweetly and then tilted his head towards the dorm’s exit, “So will you be joining me for breakfast?”

Without another word, Draco joined Aiden’s side and silently walked up to the Great Hall with him. Aiden didn’t like the silence between them, so he tried starting a friendly conversation.

“Vincent and Gregory aren’t up yet?”

“They like to sleep in, but I’m sure Zabini will wake them up after he hears Goyle snoring all the way from the common room,” snorted Draco.

Aiden laughed and shook his head. While they walked, Aiden began to think about all the boastful stories Draco would tell in the dorms. Each one always ended with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He also complained constantly, and loudly, about how unfair it was that the first-years weren’t allowed to try out for the house Quidditch teams. At the moment, Aiden had mixed feelings about flying. He was excited, of course, but also very nervous.

“You fly a lot at home?” queried Aiden.

“I try to. Mother always watches me because she’s afraid I’ll fall, but I’m a natural,” replied Draco.

“Mm. I’m sure she’s just worried because she cares.”

“Probably.”

Luckily, Aiden didn’t have to try keeping up conversation for long, as the pair soon reached the Great Hall where they were met with hundreds of chattering voices. By the time they had sat down, owls of all sizes and colors were gliding through the room and dropping letters or small packages into their owners’ laps.

Tyto dropped an envelope from Aiden’s mother into his lap. It was the first piece of mail he’d gotten since coming to Hogwarts, not that he minded. When he opened it, the letter read:

_Dear Aiden,_

_I miss you so much. I miss seeing you at home every day after work, talking to you, eating with you. It feels lonely here now that it’s only me. I hope I get to see you soon and I hope that you’ve made at least a few friends. I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Mother_

Aiden smiled faintly and pulled out a piece of parchment so he could write a reply. Before he could start writing, a large owl dropped a package into Draco’s lap beside him. The bird then swooped down and landed on the table in front of them. It was twice the size of Tyto, but she still shook her head and hissed at the other bird.

“Be nice, Tyto,” chided Aiden. “What did you get, Draco?”

“Sweets from Mother, as usual. Do you want one?” He turned to Aiden, holding out a chocolate truffle.

“Sure,” Aiden replied, taking the truffle and biting into it hesitantly. The sweet was surprisingly good. His eyes widened as he exclaimed, “This is delicious!”

“She always buys the best chocolate truffles,” stated the blonde boy with a confident grin.

After finishing his truffle and giving some food to Tyto, Aiden began writing his reply letter.

_Dear Mother,_

_I miss you too. It feels so strange here. I have made a few friends, though! There’s Brielle, Blaise, Draco, and Hermione. We’re all in the same house, except Hermione, because she’s a Gryffindor. Brielle has really helped me feel less lonely while I’m here, and she has a brother in the third year who’s super cool. Blaise is very smart and he doesn’t talk too much, but I like to think we’re friends. Draco is one of my newest friends. Hermione is probably the best person I’ve met so far._

_I would tell you more, but I’m running out of space. So I’m just going to finish this letter by saying I love you and that I’ll see you soon._

_With love,_

_Aiden_

Aiden let the paper sit for a few moments so the ink could dry before he folded the letter and put it in an envelope. He held it out to Tyto, who took it with a screech and flew off. As he watched her fly off, he felt his stomach turn over itself. This afternoon he’d be doing the same thing. Not with wings, of course, Aiden was thankful that he at least had a broom handle to hold on to.

“You look sick, are you feeling all right?” asked Draco, peering at Aiden’s face.

“Just nervous about flying this afternoon,” chuckled Aiden in a dry manner. The pale Slytherin gave him a funny look and then waved his hand dismissively.

“You’ll be fine. I’ve heard that the brooms here are severely outdated, so you won’t be flying very fast, that’s for sure.”

Aiden nodded, still feeling very nervous.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Aiden was swept along by the sea of Slytherin first-years heading outside for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day and the grass rippled under their feet as the children marched down the sloping lawns towards a smooth lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the Forbidden Forest, whose trees were swaying ominously in the distance.

The first-years clad in green and silver ties stood around, talking to each other as they waited for the teacher and the Gryffindors to arrive.

“Typical,” said Draco, “we get here first, then we have to wait for the Gryffindors _and_ the teacher.”

“Be patient, Draco. We’ve already waited two weeks for this lesson, waiting a few more minutes won’t kill you,” huffed Aiden. The restless students milled about, some looking down at the brooms laid out on the grass, others sitting on the ground, and quite a few just grumbling about how they wish the lesson would start — including Draco.

Finally, the Gryffindors could be seen hurrying down the front steps of the school to join the Slytherins for their shared lesson. The teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived shortly after. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

“Well what are you all waiting for?” she barked. “Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.”

Aiden made his way over to a broom. He was in the middle of Blaise and Brielle, both of which were looking down at their broomsticks with heavy consideration. When he looked down at it, he realized why. The broom looked like it had been through years of wear and tear.

“Stick out your right hand over the broom,” called Madam Hooch at the front, “and say, ‘Up!’”

“UP!” everyone shouted.

Aiden’s broom came up, wobbled a bit, and then fell back down. Looking around him, he realized he wasn’t the only one as very few brooms had actually gone up. Brielle’s broom had jumped up into her hand, but Blaise, like Aiden, was having a bit of trouble.

“UP!” repeated Aiden, and the broom slowly rose up to meet his hand.

Once everyone had gotten a hold of their brooms, Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end. She walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips. She had to correct Aiden’s, and somewhere down the line he heard Madam Hooch tell Draco that he had been holding a broom wrong for years.

“Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard,” said Madam Hooch. “Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle— three — two—”

Before Madam Hooch blew her whistle, Neville began to float upwards on his broom.

“Come back, boy!” she shouted, but Neville was rising like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet. Aiden could see Neville’s face was white with pure terror, and his stomach curled up at the thought of what could happen if the other boy fell. Just as the thought occurred, Neville slipped sideways on his broom and—

WHAM — a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay, face down, on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher and started to drift lazily towards the Forbidden Forest and out of sight.

Aiden and the rest of the students rushed over to the scene, where Madam Hooch made them all back up to give her and Neville some space. Her face looked as white as his.

“Broken wrist,” he heard her mutter. “Come on, boy — up you get.”

She turned to the rest of the class.

“None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you’ll be out of Hogwarts before you can say ‘Quidditch’. Come on, dear.”

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

They were just barely out of earshot when Draco burst into laughter. The reaction made Aiden whip his head around in shock.

“Did you see his face, the great lump?”

Several of the other Slytherins joined in. Brielle and Blaise were two of the few who didn’t. The dark-haired girl tossed her cousin a concerned look, who mirrored the expression.

“Shut up, Malfoy,” snapped a first-year girl. Aiden recognized her as one of the Patil twins that had been sorted into Gryffindor.

“Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?” remarked Pansy from Draco’s side. “Never thought _you’d_ like fat little cry babies, Parvati.”

“Look!” said Draco, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. “It’s that stupid thing Longbottom’s gran sent him.”

In his hand, a glittering orb reflected the afternoon sun.

“Give that here, Malfoy,” said Harry Potter quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch the scene.

Draco’s face took on a rather nasty smile.

“I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect — how about — up a tree?”

“Give it _here_ !” Harry yelled, but Draco had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. Aiden was impressed by the fact that Draco _could_ fly rather well, but he was also worried that Draco could fall from his broom the same way Neville had. The pale boy was hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak while he called, “Come and get it, Potter!”

Harry grabbed his broom, followed by the sound of Hermione shouting at him not to. She was ignored as Harry took off on his broom. Students gasped as he flew higher, and Aiden could swear he heard someone actually whoop in encouragement. The Gryffindor turned his broom sharply, and now he was face-to-face with Draco.

“Give it here,” Harry called, “or I’ll knock you off your broom!”

Even from their height, Aiden could hear the argument, and Harry’s words sent a spike of adrenaline through him. _Would he really knock Draco off?_ Aiden could do little else but watch as the scene unfolded. His breath caught in his throat as Harry surged forward. Draco managed to move him broom in time, but Aiden’s heart was still pounding with fear for them both.

“No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy,” Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Draco.

“Catch it if you can, then!” he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air before streaking back towards the ground. Aiden watched Harry dive for the glass ball as the other students screamed. A foot from the ground he managed to catch it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with it still clutched in his fist.

“HARRY POTTER!”

Aiden’s heart leapt into his throat at the sound of Professor McGonagall’s voice. She was running towards the group of first-years.

“ _Never —_ in all my time at Hogwarts—”

The older witch was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, “— how _dare_ you — might have broken your neck—”

“It wasn’t his fault, Professor—”

“Be quiet Miss Patil—”

“But Malfoy—”

“That’s enough Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me, now.”

Aiden saw Harry look back at the group as he walked away, he could see the sheer heartbreak in his green eyes. Turning his gaze to Draco, Vincent, and Gregory, Aiden’s concern turned into white-hot rage. And he wasn’t the only one, either. Hermione was glaring daggers at the Slytherins while trying to hold Ron back.

With no one to hold him back, Aiden marched over to the group of Slytherins.

“How could you do that?” he shouted, coming up to stand barely a foot away from Draco. The other boy looked shocked, almost scared, and then tried to smooth over his response.

“I told you I’ve always been good at flying.”

“You know that’s not what I meant! How could you take Neville’s ball like that?” shouted the hazel-eyed boy. A crowd gathered around them as he drove on, “And flying up on a broom without Madam Hooch here? Do you _want_ to get in trouble? Or worse — do you want to end up in the hospital wing with Neville? Both of you could’ve gotten seriously hurt!”

“Why are you defending Potter? Are you his friend or something?” snapped Draco. A part of Aiden told him that Draco was less angry about him defending Harry, but more hurt instead.

“I’m not defending him, I’m telling you that _you_ need to be more careful. I don’t want you getting hurt or getting in trouble.”

Draco opened his mouth to respond, but Madam Hooch’s voice came first.

“What is going on here?” she demanded.

Hermione stepped forward and began to tell the flying instructor about how Draco and Harry had gotten into an argument and were both on their brooms when they were told to stay on the ground. She ended with telling Madam Hooch about how Harry was taken away by McGonagall. Madam Hooch’s eyes turned on Draco, who looked frozen in fear.

“Reckless endangerment of yourself and another student, starting a fight, _and_ disobeying my direct instructions?” her furious gaze burned into Draco so much that he couldn’t muster a response. “Detention, Draco Malfoy! I’ll be taking ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor, and I’ll be sure to tell Professor Snape about this incident.”

The crowd of students was quiet as Madam Hooch stared down the first-year. Without warning, she whipped around and barked, “Well what are you all standing around for? The lesson is not over.”

Everyone started back towards their brooms, but Madam Hooch caught Draco by the arm.

“Not you, boy. You’ll be staying on the ground with me.”

For a second Draco looked annoyed, but he quickly dropped the expression and took his place by Madam Hooch’s side without a word.

“Can you believe her?” lamented Draco. “Detention _and_ taking points from Slytherin?”

After the flying lesson he had joined back up with Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory in the common room. At the moment, he was loudly complaining to all of them. While everyone else sat on the couches, Aiden was content to sit in front of the blazing green fireplace instead, knowing that Draco most likely didn’t want to speak to him at the moment.

“What about Snape?” asked Pansy.

“Snape isn’t going to care. You know he’s partial to his own house. It’s the house points I’m more annoyed about. I hope Potter gets expelled for this.”

Aiden wanted to argue that it was Draco who started it all, and that he was lucky _he_ didn’t get expelled, but the boy decided it was better to just keep his mouth shut. His friendship with Draco was new, and that little argument in Flying hadn’t exactly helped him solidify their bond as friends. If anything, Aiden was worried that he may have just walked onto a lake of thin ice with Draco on the other side.

“Why don’t we all head down for dinner?” proposed Aiden, hoping that it would silence Draco’s whining for a while.

The group of first-years looked at him and then at each other, collectively deciding that it was a good idea. Aiden looked to Draco, hoping that he might get some kind of response. Pale, grey eyes lingered on his hazel ones for a moment, and then turned away. As they all stood and left, Brielle came over to her cousin and held her hand out to him, which he gladly used to pull himself up.

“Let’s go,” she said with a small smile.

The two then made their way to the Great Hall for dinner, following just behind the other Slytherin first-years. No sooner had they walked in, Aiden noticed Draco, Vincent, and Gregory separate from the main group. They were headed straight towards Harry, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

“You go ahead without me, I’ll see if I can keep Draco out of trouble,” Aiden told Brielle, who reluctantly left his side.

By the time Aiden caught up to Draco, he heard the other boy threatening, “I’d take you on any time on my own. Tonight, if you want. Wizard’s duel. Wands only — no contact. What’s the matter? Never heard of a wizard’s duel before, I suppose?”

Aiden tried to move past Vincent and Gregory, who flanked Draco, but all he did was make them turn around to block his path further. As he persisted, Ron responded to the Slytherin’s challenge.

“Of course he has,” said Ron, “I’m his second, who’s yours?”

At this point, Draco turned around and noticed Aiden standing just beyond his two bodyguards. He smirked and said very confidently, “Aiden.” Turning around, he continued, “Midnight all right? We’ll meet you in the trophy room, that’s always unlocked.”

Vincent and Gregory moved aside as Draco turned around. He discreetly took Aiden by the arm and started back towards the Slytherin table.

“What’s going on?” questioned Aiden as soon as they were out of earshot.

“We’re going to make sure Potter gets in trouble,” said Malfoy with a smirk.

“ _We_?” asked Aiden incredulously, “I never agreed to help you with this.”

“Friends help each other, and you’re my friend aren’t you?” countered Draco.

“Yes, but—”

“So you’re going to help me.”

Aiden was too angry to think. He wanted to shout, or yell, or curse Draco, but he couldn’t do anything as he was dragged along by the other boy.

As he ate, Aiden tried to think of some way to make sure Draco didn’t get Harry in trouble. He could tell Snape, but that wouldn’t do anything. _McGonagall? No, that would get Harry in trouble for agreeing to the duel in the first place._ If he tried to tell any other teacher, they’d surely tell the other Heads of Houses. There was nothing Aiden could think of that could stop them.

Turning to his side, he asked Brielle, “What do you know about wizard’s duels?”

“Wizard’s duels? I know that they’re magic-only fights. Usually, each wizard has a second person chosen to step in if the wizards originally duelling happen to die.”

His cousin’s words made Aiden’s stomach twist. _Are they going to fight to the death?_ Brielle touched her cousin’s shoulder.

“Are you okay? You look pale,” she said.

“Me? I’m great! Never better!” Aiden smiled, but he was obviously afraid.

“You’re a terrible liar. What’s wrong?”

Aiden looked down the table, making sure that Draco, Vincent, and Gregory were distracted before he started explaining, “Draco challenged Harry Potter to a wizard’s duel.”

Brielle’s eyebrows shot up, “Harry Potter? Why would he do that? He defeated You-Know-Who as a baby, what makes Draco think he can take him as a first-year?”

Her cousin gestured wildly with his hands, “You’re missing the point, Brielle. You said a wizard’s duel is _to the death_ , what if one of them gets hurt or _actually dies_?”

The dark-haired witch shook her head, “That only happens in serious fights. I doubt Draco or Harry know any real spells that could hurt each other.”

Aiden chewed on his lip slightly, “I’m still worried. Draco chose me as his second, and I don’t want to fight anyone, especially not my friends.”

Brielle put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, “I doubt you’ll have to.”

The brunette sighed and finished his food, thanking Brielle for the advice. Before he left, he said to her, “Please don’t tell anyone about this. I don’t want any of us to get in trouble. We’ve all lost enough house points for now.”

“I won’t, don’t worry,” replied Brielle. “And hey, be careful.”

Aiden nodded and then made his way back to the common room.

Later that night, Aiden sat awake in the Slytherin common room. He was one of the few students still up and milling about. Vincent and Gregory sat on the couch opposite of Aiden and Draco. The brown-haired boy was anxiously tapping his foot on the ground while the other was sitting there looking smug. At ten minutes to midnight, Aiden turned to Draco.

“Shouldn’t we be going to the Trophy Room by now?”

“Whatever for?” asked Draco smoothly.

“The wizard’s duel with Harry? You can’t tell me you’ve forgotten, you were the one who challenged him in the first place.”

“Oh no, I haven’t forgotten at all. In fact, this is exactly what I planned,” said Draco with a dark smile. “If Potter hasn’t been caught by now, he’ll surely be caught when Filch finds him and Weasley alone in the Trophy Room at this hour.”

Aiden finally caught on. Draco had lured Harry in to trick him into getting caught. The boy’s eyes widened and he stood up in a flash, making Draco flinch just barely.

“You set him up!” exclaimed Aiden.

Draco fixed him with a glare as Vincent and Gregory stood, ready to block Aiden if he tried to escape.

“Of course I did. You really think I’d risk getting caught like that and getting more points taken from Slytherin? No, it’s much easier to say that I overheard Harry Potter was going to have a wizard’s duel with another student in the Trophy Room at midnight, and then sit back and watch Potter take the blame.” He leaned back fully now, stretching himself out on the expensive sofa with a prideful smirk.

Aiden was so angry that he barely felt his blunt nails digging into his palms. As much as he wanted to race down to the Trophy Room and tell Harry and Ron that it was a trap, Aiden would get lost on his own, and could end up in even more trouble. Draco seemed to realize this as he stood up to face Aiden.

“This is why Slytherins stick together. It’s far easier to look after your own instead of everyone else,” said the pale boy, locking eyes with the other Slytherin. Anger coursed through Aiden. His face turned red and he could feel blood rushing in his ears. For a moment he contemplated using his wand to jinx Draco for lying to him, to Harry and Ron as well. _But then I'd be just as bad_ , he thought. This single reminder is what cooled Aiden's temper enough for him to say something.

"I'd rather look after everyone else," he started icily, "than stick with a liar like you."

Draco's face fell momentarily, and Aiden felt a lurch in his chest for such a cold remark, but before anything else could be said, he walked away.

In the boys' dormitories, Aiden collapsed onto his bed with a heavy sigh. He couldn't get the image of Draco's face out of his mind. The way his confident, icy-grey eyes had suddenly faltered. The look of hurt when Aiden spoke to him. He didn't feel proud of himself for it in the slightest. He felt so tired and heavy, as if his body were made of lead. In that moment, he remembered that, somewhere, Harry Potter might be getting in trouble. Feeling drained and helpless, Aiden’s last thought before falling asleep was, _Please be safe_.


	9. Hallowe'en

The next morning, Aiden was relieved to see that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. Draco, on the other hand, looked both surprised and irritated that Harry was still in the Great Hall that morning.

“Looks like your plan didn’t work so well after all,” said Aiden rather smugly from beside him.

“Be quiet.” Draco replied simply, glaring down at his food.

“How is this?” Aiden signed with a cheeky grin. His sign language lessons from Gemma Farley were truly paying off, as he was able to memorize more gestures now than he was able to a few weeks ago. His signing was met with a confused look from Draco. Aiden rolled his eyes and signed again, slower this time, “You need more practice.”

Again, Draco looked at him blankly. Unimpressed, Aiden finally spoke, “I said, ‘How is this?’ And after that I told you, ‘You need more practice.’ Which you do. The mermaids are going to get upset if no one talks to them for a while, you know. Besides, sign language could come in handy someday.”

“Why should I have to learn it if other students will learn it anyway?” shrugged the other boy. “It’s a waste of time.”

“Uh-huh. Whatever you say, Draco,” said Aiden, shaking his head and finishing his breakfast in relative silence. He was proud. Not just of Harry for escaping Filch, but also for himself for taking his studies seriously.

 _I should talk to the mermaids again soon. Maybe they’d actually appreciate my progress,_ Aiden thought with a little smile on his face.

A week later, while everyone received their usual mail, their attention was drawn to a large parcel being carried by six large screech owls. Several Gryffindor students huddled around Harry as the package was dropped in front of him. From beside Aiden, he heard Draco tell Vincent and Gregory, “Follow me.”

Aiden, curious to see what Draco was up to, ended up following the pale boy out of the Great Hall. They walked into the Entrance Hall, where he positioned Vincent and Gregory at the stairwell to block the way.

“What are you doing now, Draco?” asked Aiden with a small huff.

“I’m going to find out what Potter got, that’s all,” shrugged Draco in return. “Would you like to join me?”

Aiden moved between Vincent and Gregory, patiently leaning up against the wall behind them. Soon after, Harry and Ron came dashing out of the Great Hall, promptly stopped by the four waiting Slytherins. Draco seized the package from Harry and felt it.

“That’s a broomstick,” he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. “You’ll be for it this time, Potter, first-years aren’t allowed them.”

“It’s not just any old broomstick,” countered Ron, “it’s a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you’ve got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?” Ron grinned at Harry. “Comets look flashy, but they’re not in the same league as the Nimbus.”

“What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn’t afford half the handle,” Draco snapped back. “I suppose you and your brothers would have to save up, twig by twig.”

Aiden scowled at Draco from behind, sharing the same expression as Ron. The latter opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Professor Flitwick appeared at Draco’s elbow.

“Not arguing, I hope, boys?” he squeaked.

“Potter’s been sent a broomstick, Professor,” said Draco quickly. While Aiden didn’t like the feeling of tattling, it _was_ against the rules for a first-year to have a broom.

“Yes, yes, that’s right,” said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. “Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?”

“A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir,” said Harry. Aiden and Draco shared the same look of horror at Flitwick’s response. “And it’s really thanks to Malfoy here that I’ve got it,” he added.

As Harry and Ron continued their way upstairs, Aiden hissed to Draco, “ _Special circumstances_? He broke the rules and he’s getting _rewarded_ for it?”

“Potter always gets special treatment,” growled Draco.

Aiden said nothing more after that. He simply followed Draco back into the Great Hall and sat down to finish his breakfast with the rest of the Slytherins.

The young Slytherin had trouble paying attention in classes that day. While his professors lectured, the sound of their voices often faded out to Aiden. Instead, names for his dragon kept bouncing around in his head. When his dragon wasn’t on Aiden’s mind, Harry was. _It’s so unfair that Harry got a broomstick and didn’t get in trouble for it. ‘Special circumstances’? Breaking the rules isn’t a special circumstance!_

“Mister Bloodworth, I doubt that glaring at your notes will get them done,” remarked Professor McGonagall from beside him.

“Right. Sorry, Professor.”

After dinner that evening, Aiden wandered down to Hagrid’s hut again and hesitantly knocked on the door. From inside, Fang barked obnoxiously, making Hagrid yell at him to get back. No sooner than Hagrid had opened the door, Aiden slipped in under his arm and took a seat at the table.

“Hullo again, Aiden. Been thinkin’ about names fer yer dragon?” said Hagrid with his usual smile.

“Yes and no,” answered Aiden bitterly. Hagrid’s bushy eyebrows furrowed as he took a seat at the other end of the table.

“What’s on yer mind?”

“Harry and Draco got into an argument about a week ago during flying lessons,” started Aiden, “and Madam Hooch wasn’t there because was taking Neville to the hospital wing, so Harry and Draco both got on their brooms when they were told not to. Harry got caught by McGonagall, and Hermione and Ron told Madam Hooch about Draco. We lost a few house points and Draco didn’t get to participate in the lesson that day, but otherwise everything was okay.”

“Doesn’ sound like anythin’ too serious,” said Hagrid, fingering his beard.

“There’s more,” insisted Aiden. “At lunch, Draco challenged Harry to a wizard’s duel and said I was his second.”

“A wizard’s duel? Now that sounds serious. ‘Scuse me fer a second,” Hagrid said, standing and starting to move around the hut, gathering supplies for tea. As he did, Aiden shrugged off his robe and hat. The heat in the hut hadn’t gone down since the last time he had visited. If anything, he could swear it had gotten even hotter. Just as Hagrid put a kettle over the fire, Aiden continued his story.

“So the wizard’s duel was supposed to take place in the Trophy Room at midnight. But while we were sitting in the common room, Draco told me it was all a trick. He just wanted to get Harry in trouble.”

The large man’s brows rose and he growled, “Why tha’ little— Tryin’ to get Harry in trouble? What for?”

Aiden shrugged and combed a hand through his brown hair, “I don’t know. Draco seems to have it out for Harry, and I don’t know why. And today, Harry got a broomstick in the mail!”

“A broomstick, huh?” questioned Hagrid as he grabbed two large cups from a cupboard and poured the hot tea into them. “Firs’-years aren’t allowed them. So what happened after that?”

“Draco told Professor Flitwick that Harry got a broom,” answered the boy, “but Professor Flitwick shrugged it off and said that McGonagall told him about some ‘special circumstances’. He broke the rules and was rewarded for it! What’s special about that?”

Across the table, Hagrid looked conflicted. He took a long drink of his tea and then answered slowly, “I’d be lyin’ if I said that Harry wasn’ a special circumstance himself, but it don’t sound righ’ that he got a broom for breakin’ the rules.”

“Exactly!” exclaimed Aiden, pausing to drink some of his tea. “Wait, what do you mean Harry is a special circumstance?”

Hagrid looked surprised by the question, “Yeh mean yeh don’ know the story?”

Aiden glanced around the hut and then back to Hagrid, anxious to ask, “What story?”

The hairy man frowned and took a sip of his tea, speaking to himself, “Never easy to tell this story… Wasn’ easy when I told Harry, an’ it’s not easy tellin’ you.” Aiden waited patiently for the giant man to start telling the story. Finally, after a few moments of consideration, he began, “I can’t tell yeh everythin’. It’s a great myst’ry, parts of it…”

Hagrid looked at the blazing fire and then down into his cup, still looking rather nervous, “It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — well, everyone in our world knows knows—”

He seemed to ramble and stutter, so Aiden cut him off, “Who?”

“Well — I don’ like sayin’ the name if I can help it. No one does.”

“Why not?”

“Because people are still scared, Aiden. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…”

Hagrid gulped, but no words came out. 

As gently as he could, Aiden asked, “What was his name?”

“All right — _Voldemort._ ” Hagrid shuddered. “Don’ make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin’ fer followers. Got ‘em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o’ his power, ‘cause he was gettin’ himself power, all right. Dark days, those were. Didn’t know who ter trust, didn’t dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… Terrible things happened. He was takin’ over. ‘Course, some stood up to him — an’ he killed ‘em. Horribly. One o’ the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore’s the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn’t dare try takin’ the school, not jus’ then, anyway.

“As fer Harry, all anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where he an’ his parents was living, on Hallowe’en ten years ago. Harry was still jus’ a baby. That’s when You-Know-Who came ter their house an’ — an’ —”

Hagrid pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with the sound of a foghorn.

“Sorry,” he said. “But it’s sad — knew his mum an’ dad, I did. An’ nicer people yeh couldn’t find — anyway—

“You-Know-Who killed ‘em. An’ then — an’ this is the real myst’ry of the thing — he tried to kill Harry, too. Wanted to make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin’ by then. But he couldn’t do it. The scar on Harry’s forehead? That’s no ordinary cut. That’s what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of his mum an’ dad an’ the house, even — but it didn’t work on Harry. An’ that’s what makes him so special. No one ever lived after You-Know-Who decided ter kill ‘em, no one except Harry, an’ he’d killed some o’ the best witches an’ wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts — an’ Harry was only a baby, but he lived.”

Aiden’s heart sank to his stomach. He suddenly felt guilty for being angry at Harry just because he got a broom. What was a broom compared to the life of one’s parents? At least Aiden had his mother. The boy looked down at his cup, staring at his warped, brown reflection.

“Took ‘im from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore’s orders. Brought ‘im to his muggle aunt an’ uncle — terrible people, really.”

After Hagrid’s story was done, Aiden was burning with questions. Without even thinking, he spat out the first one that came to mind.

“What happened to Vold—?”

Hagrid vigorously shushed Aiden before he could finish saying the name. The brunette stopped and corrected himself, “What happened to You-Know-Who?”

“Good question, Aiden. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill Harry. Makes ‘im even more of a myst’ry. But the strangest thing is, see… he was gettin’ more an’ more powerful — so why’d he go?

“Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he’s still out there, bidin’ his time, like, but I don’ believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of ‘em came outta kinda trances. Don’ reckon they could’ve done it if he was comin’ back.

“Most of us reckon he’s still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. ‘Cause somethin’ about Harry finished him. There was somethin’ goin’ on that night he hadn’t counted on — _I_ dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin’ about Harry stumped him, all right. An’ there’s one more thing, Aiden… You-Know-Who — he was a Slytherin.”

Aiden’s face fell in horror. If he had felt hurt before for being in Slytherin house, nothing came close to this feeling. The boy felt something in him shatter, like a piece of him had been broken.

“He was a Slytherin?” choked the first-year as tears burned in his eyes. Hagrid’s beady, black eyes reflected the boy’s sadness. Aiden suddenly wanted the Sorting Hat to re-sort him, just so he didn’t have to be in the same house as someone so evil. Instead, Aiden bent his head low so Hagrid wouldn’t see his eyes.

“Hagrid,” he started, lip and voice trembling, “do you think I’m evil? Because I’m a Slytherin?”

There was a scraping sound on the floor, and before Aiden knew it, he was wrapped up in a big hug. Hagrid didn’t say anything, but Aiden sniffled as he buried his face in the man’s shoulder, clinging to him. After they had pulled apart, Hagrid set a large hand on Aiden’s arm.

“Aiden, I’ve said some things abou’ Slytherins before… But yer as good as good gets. Never let Slytherin change that, yeh hear me? Yer a good kid, an’ a good wizard. The day yeh go bad will be the day I stop lovin’ the magical creatures o’ this world.”

Hagrid’s eyes shone with warmth, kindness, and most importantly — honesty. Aiden wiped his tears and managed to smile at the hairy man. Leaning forward, he gave Hagrid one last hug.

“Thanks Hagrid,” said Aiden. “I hope one day I can change how people see Slytherins like me.”

“Knowin’ you, I’m sure yeh’ll change everyone’s minds in no time,” replied Hagrid with a little wink.

Aiden and Hagrid talked a while longer after that. They discussed dragon names, what Aiden was learning in class, some of Hagrid’s favorite creatures, and plans on what to do once the dragon egg hatched.

“It’s getting dark,” Aiden noted, looking out the window of the hut. “Will you walk me back up to the school again?”

“Well I can’t jus’ let you wander up there by yerself, now can I?” said Hagrid as he grabbed a lantern, smiling under his beard.

✻ ✻ ✻

Two months had easily passed Aiden by at Hogwarts. Every week he received a letter from his mother, and every other day he was learning something new in his classes. He almost couldn’t believe it when he checked the notice board and it had ‘ _Happy Hallowe’en!_ ’ written at the top before the usual announcements. That morning, he woke to the smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. The smell delighted Aiden more than he could convey, and Brielle certainly shared his sentiment. In Charms class, Professor Flitwick announced that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something Aiden had wanted to try ever since he saw the little Professor stack books after class using magic. Professor Flitwick put them into pairs to practise. Aiden’s partner was Blaise Zabini, who looked neutral on the subject. Brielle, meanwhile, had been paired with Draco, who looked rather grumpy at the arrangement. The witch didn't mind the pairing as much, happily waving to Aiden down the row.

“Now, don’t forget the nice wrist movement we’ve been practising!” squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his usual pile of books. “Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said ‘s’ instead of ‘f’ and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest.”

Blaise and Aiden both looked at the feather and then each other, waiting for one of them to attempt the spell first.

“I’ll go first, then,” said Aiden, rolling up his sleeves and taking a deep breath. Just as Professor Flitwick had instructed, Aiden swished, flicked, and said, “ _Wingardium Leviosa!_ ”

It only took a few seconds for the feather to start rising above them until it stopped four feet above the desk.

“Yes! Well done!” cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. “Everyone see here, Mister Bloodworth’s done it! Five points to Slytherin!”

Aiden flushed bright pink as eyes turned to him from all around the classroom. Even some of the Ravenclaws on the other side of the room seemed impressed. Slowly, the feather wafted back down and landed on the desk. To his right, Aiden heard clapping and turned to see the sound coming from Brielle. He smiled sheepishly and waved at her.

That evening, as Aiden entered the Great Hall for dinner, his eyes widened at the details and decorations that covered the ceiling. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates just as it had for the start-of-term banquet.

Aiden and Brielle were happily talking over their food when they were interrupted by the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher sprinting into the Hall with his turban askew and a look of terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore’s chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, “Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know.”

He then fainted, falling to the floor with a small thud.

There was uproar. It took several purple flares exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore’s wand to bring silence.

“Prefects,” he rumbled, “lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!”

Gemma stood and took a head count of the first-years and then rounded them up, “First-years follow me! Stay close together!”

With her wand drawn, Gemma slowly led them down to the dungeons. On the way, Aiden hissed to the group, “I hope Dumbledore knows that _our_ dorms are in the dungeons.”

The response he got was vigorous shushing from the other first-years. As they all stood in front of the wall that hid their entrance, they looked around nervously as if expecting a troll to walk around the corner at any moment. Once they were inside the common room, everyone was completely silent. Aiden went over to the glass room to warn the mermaids. Despite how nervous he was, he managed to sign, “Troll in the school.”

The words were met with several shocked mermaids. A few of them told Aiden to stay safe and in the common room, to which he responded that he would. After talking with the mermaids some more, Aiden felt calm enough to go find his cousins.

“Brielle, Mortimus, are you okay?” questioned Aiden as he looked them both up and down.

“We’re okay. Brielle is worried, but otherwise we’re doing fine,” said Mortimus rather calmly.

“How did a troll even get into the school? I thought Hogwarts had a bunch of charms and spells on it to keep monsters out,” said the dark-haired witch.

“Maybe Peeves let it in as a Hallowe’en prank,” supplied her brother.

“It doesn’t matter how it happened,” said Aiden. “What matters is that we stay here, where it’s safe. I doubt a troll will look at a blank wall and think it’s the entrance to a dormitory.”

Just as the words left his lips, there were heavy footsteps from above. Everyone went silent. They remained hushed until they could no longer hear footsteps. There was a collective sigh of relief as the troll headed further along the corridor, away from the Slytherin common room opening.

While they waited for news on the troll, the Slytherins finished their feast in the common room. It was crowded, and there were very hushed conversations as they ate, but it was otherwise very nice. The food had magically appeared on the same golden plates that were once in the Great Hall, except this time they were strewn about the common room. The plates sat on tables, chairs, and anywhere else where they could be placed.

After everyone had finished eating, the golden plates disappeared and the students were left to do as they please. Most of them ended up doing homework, reading, or some other quiet activity. Aiden lay on his stomach while doodling with Brielle and Blaise, who turned out to be quite a good artist. When the brunette leaned over to see his friend’s parchment, Blaise was in the process of drawing a hissing snake. Aiden tried doing the same, but his picture ended up looking more like a deformed noodle. Even with how terrible it looked, they all shared a good laugh over it.

“What are you three doing?” said a familiar voice above them.

Aiden looked up and there stood Draco, looking down at the other first-years with both confusion and… disgust? Envy? Aiden couldn’t quite pin what to call the expression.

“Drawing! Well, doodling — just trying to pass the time, really. Want to join us?” Aiden offered, making room for Draco to sit down if he wanted to. The blonde considered the offer and then begrudgingly sat down on the floor with them. A grin stretched across Aiden’s face.

“Don’t look so happy about it, I’m only sitting here because I have nothing better to do,” huffed Draco.

“Uh huh, sure, Draco,” said Aiden, smirking. “So do you want a paper of your own? Or are you just going to watch?”

“I’ll just watch.”

“Suit yourself, then.”

While Aiden, Brielle, and Blaise doodled on their respective papers Draco silently watched. Aiden had been drawing an odd-looking dragon when Professor Snape came sweeping into the dungeons.

“The troll has been subdued. Classes will resume as per usual tomorrow. For now, I suggest you all go to bed.”

He didn’t stay a moment longer. As soon as he left, Aiden and his friends began picking up their quills, ink bottles, and papers. While Aiden and Blaise descended the stairs to the boys’ dormitories, the brunette praised Blaise over and over for his talent.

“I could teach you, if you want,” offered Blaise.

“You’d do that? Yes! That’d be amazing!” shouted Aiden.

“Okay, okay, now quiet down.”

They shared a quiet laugh. Though Aiden had been skeptical about Blaise before, he realized that the boy was probably just like Draco — misunderstood. He only hoped that the other Slytherin thought of him as a friend too.


	10. Silvanus

When November came, the weather turned cold and the mountains around Hogwarts became icy grey. The Black Lake froze over, and every morning the ground was covered in frost. Whenever Aiden went to visit Hagrid, he was wrapped in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit-fur gloves, and enormous beaver-skin boots.

It had been nearly two months since Aiden had given his dragon egg to Hagrid with hopes that the gamekeeper would be able to hatch it. Yet every time the Slytherin asked, Hagrid said that it still hadn’t hatched. Aiden was beginning to lose hope. Perhaps the dreams he had were nothing more than that: dreams. That cold Tuesday afternoon, Aiden trudged down to Hagrid’s hut as usual. This time he felt a certain cloud looming above him. Slowly raising his fist, he gently rapped on the door to Hagrid’s hut. It was surprising that the giant man heard him knocking at all. Nonetheless, Hagrid answered the door with his usual cheerful smile.

“Hello Aiden,” said Hagrid as the warm glow of the hut illuminated his face.

“Hey Hagrid,” replied Aiden monotonously.

The young wizard entered the hut, immediately shrugging off his winter coat, hat, and gloves. Hagrid frowned as he closed the door, his bushy brows crinkling in concern.

“What’s wrong?”

Aiden took a deep breath and then set his chin across his arms, leaning on the table.

“I don’t think my egg is going to hatch,” said the boy with a heavy heart.

“An’ what makes yeh say that?”

“Because it’s already been two months, Hagrid!” shouted the boy, sitting up now. “It’s been two months and the egg hasn’t shown any signs of hatching at all!”

“Well, dragons can be a bit unpredictable, yeh know. Maybe this one’s just takin’ his time ter hatch.”

Aiden turned to look at the black pot hanging across the fireplace, staring at it for a moment. He then stood and pulled on his dragonhide gloves.

“What’re yeh doin’?” questioned Hagrid.

Aiden didn’t answer as he reached in and picked up the dragon egg. It was still warm when he set it down on the table.

“It’s not going to hatch.” Aiden stated firmly, taking off his gloves again and taking a seat across from Hagrid, who looked just as sad as the brunette felt.

“So, what do yeh wanna do with it now?”

Aiden sighed and ran his fingers gently over the surface of the egg, saying, “I don’t know. What _can_ I do with it? I can’t just throw it away, and I can’t give it to someone else.”

His hand stopped moving, simply resting on the egg now. Hagrid and Aiden sat in silence while the latter tried to think of what to do with the unhatched egg. The silence was broken by a small cracking sound. From underneath his hands, the egg wobbled. Aiden’s head snapped up to meet Hagrid’s bulging eyes.

“It’s alive!” shouted Aiden as he picked up the egg and turned it round in his hands, looking for the first crack. After a few minutes, the crack had turned into a small hole for air. Aiden set the egg down with the hole facing up.

“C’mon, you can do it,” he encouraged the dragon inside. Hagrid and Aiden watched for nearly two hours while the dragon worked its way out of the egg, creating deep cracks in the shell but never fully coming out.

“Just a little more, you’re almost there,” said Aiden, his heart pounding in his chest as he leaned over the table.

There was a scraping noise and then the egg cracked open. The green baby dragon flopped onto the table unceremoniously. It wasn’t pretty or majestic; Its spiny wings were larger than its body and it had little stubs on its head where horns would grow later. The head of the little dragon was rounded, and when it turned to look at Aiden, he recognized the bright amber eyes as the ones he’d seen in his dreams before.

“You… You were in my dreams,” he said in disbelief. The little dragon simply stared at him and exhaled, dark tendrils of smoke floating from its nostrils. From behind the dragon, Hagrid reached out to stroke its wing. The little creature whirled around and hissed at him, brandishing razor-sharp teeth at the man.

“Ooh, he’s a feisty one, that’s fer sure,” Hagrid chuckled. “But look at ‘im! Isn’ he _beautiful_?”

A smile broke across Aiden’s face.

“Yeah… He is,” said the first-year breathlessly.

The Quidditch season had begun, and Aiden had been so busy helping Hagrid with the baby dragon, as well as balancing homework, that Aiden had almost forgotten all about it. Almost.

“Harry Potter is Gryffindor’s seeker!” shrieked Pansy Parkinson as she sat down for breakfast on Wednesday. Her shout had frightened Aiden to the point of almost spilling his orange juice. He glared at her and then growled, “Are you serious?”

“You think I’d lie about something as big as this?” asked Pansy, raising one of her thin eyebrows.

“Maybe. You seem to hate Harry almost as much as Draco does,” murmured Aiden. Pansy pursed her lips. Before she could say anything else, she was interrupted by Draco.

“Potter has never played Quidditch before. He hadn’t even _heard_ of it until this year. There’s no way Gryffindor will win against Slytherin this weekend with Potter playing as Seeker.” The pale boy had a smug grin on his face.

As much as Aiden wanted to disagree, Draco had made very valid points, so the brunette didn’t say anything.

That afternoon in the common room, Aiden approached one of the tables in the back, where Brielle — with the help of Mortimus — was working on her homework. He sat down and greeted them both. Leaning on the table slightly, he asked them, “What do you know about Quidditch?”

“Quidditch is a wizarding sport where two teams fly around on brooms and play with different types of balls,” said Brielle. “There’s a Quaffle, two Bludgers, and a Snitch. The Snitch is worth the most points — one hundred and fifty — if it’s caught. Players at the goalposts are Keepers, they aim for the Quaffles. Players with bats are Beaters, they hit Bludgers towards other players. Then there’s Seekers, the ones who try catching the Snitch.”

“Quidditch matches can also last a long time,” Mortimus added from beside his sister. “They can even last months, because the game is only over when the Snitch is caught or when the team captains come to an agreement.”

Aiden nodded, not fully understanding all of the information, but not wanting to bother his cousins further.

“Oh, that reminds me!” said Brielle, looking up from her paper and turning to Aiden, “I’ve been meaning to ask if you want to come to the match with Morti and I this Saturday!”

Without thinking, the other first-year replied, “Of course! I’d love to come with you!”

“Great!” Brielle grinned. Behind her, Aiden could see that even Mortimus had a faint smile on his lips.

“Would you mind if I asked Draco to join us?” questioned Aiden.

Brielle pursed her lips for a second and glanced at her brother, then back to her cousin, “You do know he’s going to bring the rest of his ‘gang’ with him, right?”

“I’m just trying to be nice, Brielle.”

“Uh-huh,” she looked at him skeptically and then waved her hand, “sure, whatever. But if he tries anything, I swear I’ll jinx him.”

“You know jinxes?” queried Aiden, his eyes widening.

“I know a lot of things,” said the dark-haired witch, winking at her cousin.

He didn’t think about her reply for long, instead choosing to approach Draco and his ‘gang’.

“Hello Draco!” Aiden greeted cheerfully.

“Hello,” said the pale Slytherin without looking up from a sheet of parchment he was writing on.

“I was wondering if you’d like to come to the Quidditch game with Brielle, Mortimus, and I.”

Now Draco looked up.

“Well I was already planning to go, so you’re asking me to sit with you?”

“Not asking. Inviting. You don’t have to sit with us if you don’t want to.”

Even though Aiden was trying to keep the conversation pleasant, he could feel Pansy Parkinson staring at him from Draco’s side. He ignored her.

“Sure,” said Draco cooly. Behind him, Pansy scowled and crossed her arms.

“Great! I’ll see you at the game, then. I’m sure you won’t be hard to pick out in a crowd,” replied Aiden with a bright smile. Draco only hummed in reply and turned back to his work. Aiden turned around and told his cousins that they’d be joined at the game by Draco. Neither of them looked too thrilled at the idea, but they agreed that it would be fine.

✻ ✻ ✻

On Saturday morning, The Great Hall was full of the smell of delicious fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

“So how are you feeling, Aiden?” asked Brielle excitedly.

“What do you mean? It’s not like I’ll be playing in the match,” chuckled Aiden across the Slytherin table.

“No, but still, your first Quidditch match! Not a professional one, of course, but just as exciting!”

“Have you seen professional matches before?”

“A few, but that doesn’t make school matches any less exciting,” said Brielle, looking very impatient.

“Have you ever thought of playing Quidditch yourself?” asked Aiden, looking intrigued while he ate his breakfast.

“I do, sometimes. I think I’ll try out for the team next year.”

“Then you can bet I’ll be at every match, cheering you on.”

“I would hope so!” laughed Brielle as Aiden finished eating.

After breakfast, they went to change into their winter coats, gloves, hats, and Slytherin scarves. On the way out of the common room, Aiden and Brielle caught Mortimus waiting for them by the entrance. Neither of them had seen Draco yet, but they went ahead to find good seats in the Quidditch stands. A few other Slytherin students seemed to have the same idea as they, too, were sitting at the very top of the stands. Aiden, Brielle, and Mortimus found a spot of their own, and Aiden set his scarf down to save a spot for Draco.

After about fifteen minutes, the rest of Hogwarts began filling in the stands. Groups of Slytherins began taking up seats, and Aiden had trouble finding Draco with most of the students wearing their hats. Eventually, the brunette spotted a familiar pale face looking up at the stands. With a short gasp, Aiden stood and waved to him.

“Draco! Up here!”

The form hesitated and then started up to where the small group of three sat.

Aiden moved his scarf and Draco sat down. His usually pale cheeks were flushed pink from the cold, even with his coat and scarf.

“You’re lucky we got up here early,” said Aiden. “You wouldn’t believe how fast the top row filled up with students!”

“Sitting in the top row still isn’t the best, since most of the game takes place up in the air. Did you bring binoculars?” asked Draco. Aiden leaned out a bit and turned towards Mortimus.

“Hey, did anyone bring binoculars?”

“I did, do you want to use them?” said Brielle, pulling a pair of binoculars from her coat.

“Yes please, if it’s okay with you.”

The witch handed over her binoculars and then Aiden held them out to the pale boy next to him.

“Brielle did, thankfully.”

Just as Draco took the binoculars, there was a loud cheer from the crowd. The Quidditch teams had come out onto the pitch. Gryffindor wore scarlet red robes, while Slytherin wore their typical emerald green robes. In the middle of the pitch, Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood there waiting for the two teams with her broom in hand.

“Now I want a nice fair game, all of you,” she announced, though she seemed to be speaking to the Slytherin captain in particular.

“Mount your brooms, please.”

The members of each team did as they were told. Soon after, there was a loud blast from Madam Hooch’s silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. While Aiden squinted up at the sky, Draco looked at the game through Brielle’s binoculars.

“And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too—”

“JORDAN!”

“Sorry, Professor.”

An older Gryffindor named Lee Jordan was doing announcements for the Quidditch match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

“And she’s really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood’s, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, Slytherin have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he’s going to sc— no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and Gryffindor take the Quaffle — that’s Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must’ve hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by Slytherin — that’s Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goalposts, but he’s blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can’t tell which — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes -- she’s really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goalposts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDOR SCORE!”

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins. To either side of him, Draco and Brielle shared the same sentiment. Draco groaned and hit his fist against his knee, while Brielle shouted at the Slytherin team that they could still win.

Across the pitch, Aiden could see a large figure moving through the students — it was Hagrid! A sudden panic went through Aiden. Had his dragon been left alone? The first-year wanted to get up and rush down to the gamekeeper’s hut to check on his dragon, but he knew that Draco and the others would be suspicious if Aiden left in the middle of a match. Instead, he decided to stay where he was and hope for the best.

“Slytherin in possession,” Lee Jordan was saying. “Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?”

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

From the sky, Harry dove after the Snitch. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled towards the Snitch — all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch.

Harry was faster than Terence. Aiden was on the edge of his seat, looking over the heads of students to watch the chase.

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors with Aiden joining them. Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose and Harry’s broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

“Foul!” screamed the Gryffindors.

“You dirty, cheating rat!” yelled Aiden at the top of his lungs. Brielle and Draco had to pull him down to his feet to silence him.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goalposts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, the Golden Snitch had disappeared.

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

“So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating—”

“Jordan!” growled Professor McGonagall.

“I mean, after that open and revolting foul—”

“ _Jordan, I’m warning you—_ ”

“All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I’m sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play, Gryffindor still in possession.”

Aiden remained fuming over the Slytherin captain’s foul for several minutes as the game went on. Lee was still commenting.

“Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherin score — oh no…”

The Slytherins in the stands gave a loud cheer, many standing up and clapping their gloved hands. Brielle and Draco were shouting enthusiastically on both of Aiden’s sides. At that moment Aiden decided to look up, met with the sight of Harry rising higher away from the game. His brows furrowed and, over the noise, he tried asking Brielle what was wrong. In response, the dark-haired witch snatched the binoculars from Draco and peered skywards.

“It looks like his broom is out of control!” she exclaimed, garnering the attention of several other Slytherins nearby.

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. The crowd gasped. Harry’s broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

“Harry!” shouted Aiden, standing from his seat along with many other students. The boy whipped his head towards his cousin, “What happened? What’s wrong with his broom?”

“I- I don’t know, maybe it’s jinxed?” stammered Brielle. “But nothing can interfere with a broom except powerful Dark Magic, and no student here knows any Dark Magic.”

The girl turned her gaze back up to the Gryffindor Seeker. His broom was vibrating so hard it was almost impossible for the first-year to hang on any longer. The whole crowd had jumped to their feet, watching as the Gryffindor Beaters tried to pull Harry onto one of their brooms, but it was no good — every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain, had seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

Aiden’s heart pounded in his chest as adrenaline coursed through his body, making his muscles tense. The shouting and yelling of the crowd, coupled with Harry’s out-of-control broom, overwhelmed him. He could do nothing more than watch as the other boy struggled hundreds of feet in the air.

The crowd gave a sudden cheer.

“He’s okay!” shouted Brielle.

Finally, Harry clambered back onto his broom. Aiden breathed a sigh of relief, which turned into a small fog in the cold air. Just then, Harry dove suddenly, speeding towards the ground. The crowd watched as he clapped his hand to his mouth as though he were going to be sick — he hit the pitch on all fours — coughed — and something gold fell into his hand.

“I’ve got the Snitch!” he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion. Nonetheless, Aiden cheered for Gryffindor’s victory. Slytherin may not have won, but it sure was an exciting game. Gryffindor had won the game by one hundred and seventy points, whereas Slytherin lost the game with only sixty points.

While all the students made their way from the stands down to the frosted grass, Aiden pushed his way through.

“Hey! Where are you going?” shouted Brielle from behind him.

“I gotta go meet someone!” replied Aiden, continuing to push past the other Slytherins. Once he had burst out of the crowd, Aiden hurried to Hagrid’s hut as fast as his legs could carry him. He was panting in the frigid air, his eyes and lungs stung in the bitter wind as he ran. Up ahead, he could see a warm glow in the window of the hut. Once he reached the door, Aiden pounded on it furiously.

“Hagrid! Hagrid, open up!” he yelled in a hoarse voice.

The large man came to the door and opened it up, barely able to greet Aiden before the young wizard pushed his way inside.

“Where is he?” asked the boy, gasping from the long run. He looked about the hut before realizing Hagrid had company. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all sitting at the table with large cups of tea in their hands. They all looked very confused.

“Where’s who? Who are you looking for, Aiden?” asked Hermione. Aiden paled. Harry and Ron knew about his dragon, but what about Hermione? Could he trust her with the secret?

“Um… No one. I wasn’t looking for anyone,” said Aiden sheepishly.

“You just burst in here without saying hello to Hagrid, yelling ‘Where is he?’ and you expect us to believe you aren’t looking for someone?” countered Hermione.

Aiden had been caught. His gaze turned to Hagrid with a wild expression. The man looked just as surprised as the trio had been.

Without a word, Hagrid pulled the curtains of his hut closed. Afterwards, he went to a small barrel between his bed and the fireplace, removing the lid and picking up a lump of blankets. Something squirmed within and then a small, green head popped out. Upon seeing Aiden, the little dragon squeaked and wriggled in Hagrid’s hold. The giant man handed the baby dragon to Aiden, who relaxed. Hermione, on the other hand, looked astonished.

“Is that a _dragon_?”

“Yeah, he’s my dragon,” responded Aiden as he moved his thumb over the little dragon’s scaly head.

“And you’re keeping it in Hagrid’s _wooden house_?” asked Hermione incredulously. Aiden didn’t have a reply.

“He hasn’t been growin’ very fast,” said Hagrid thoughtfully as he reached over to rub the creature’s head.

“He’s so tame,” said Ron with a look of surprise.

“For now,” Hermione corrected him. “But what about when he gets bigger? He can’t exactly stay in Hagrid’s hut forever. And what if someone catches you? It’s against wizarding laws to own a dragon.”

“I know,” sighed Aiden, looking down at the small creature in his arms, “but I can’t just abandon him. There’s something special about this dragon, I can feel it.”

“You can feel it? Great, well, I can feel that this is going to get you in serious trouble if you don’t get rid of that dragon soon,” retorted the Gryffindor girl.

“I’ll get rid of him… But not right now. He still needs me.” Aiden frowned and pulled the dragon closer to his chest. “Please, Hermione, please don’t tell anyone about my dragon. Will you promise me?”

The bushy-haired girl stared at him and the little dragon for several moments before huffing, “Oh fine, but if you get in trouble it’s your fault.”

“Thanks Hermione.”

“Yeh know, Aiden… Yeh still haven’t given ‘im a name,” said Hagrid.

“Well, I was thinking about the name Silvanus.”

“Silvanus? Where’d yeh come up with that?” asked Hagrid politely.

“I was looking through a Latin dictionary, hoping to find some kind of cool name, and I found Silvanus, the Roman god of the forest and woodlands,” replied Aiden, looking down at the content little dragon in his arms.

“I think that’s a great name fer ‘im.”

“What do you say, Silvanus?” asked the first-year, looking down at the dragon. It looked up at Aiden with its bright amber eyes, and Aiden swore the little creature had agreed because the next moment it squeaked and curled up against the Slytherin’s chest.

“I think he likes it,” chuckled Aiden.

“Silvanus it is, then!” Hagrid announced with a big smile. The hairy man took a moment to look out the window.

“Is it getting dark, Hagrid?” asked Harry.

“Afraid so. You should all start headin’ back ter school before yeh get in trouble fer bein’ out too late.”

Reluctantly, Aiden handed Silvanus to Hagrid. He promised that he would visit them again soon, leaving with the trio shortly after. The three of them were oddly quiet, but Aiden didn’t question it. Instead, he tried to fill the silence by congratulating Harry on catching the Snitch and winning the game. This finally sparked a conversation about Quidditch and the day’s match.

By the time they had to go their separate ways, Aiden was smiling. This smile remained on his face until he fell asleep that night, dreaming of his friends and his newly-named dragon.


	11. Coming Home

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The Black Lake froze solid and the mermaids had retreated to the deepest parts of the lake to avoid being frozen. Several afternoons, Aiden found himself helping Hagrid nurse owls back to health. Very few of the owls managed to battle their way through the stormy skies to deliver post, and Aiden loved spending time with them all before they were well enough to fly off again.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. Warming charms had been cast in the common room by the Slytherin prefects and older students to keep the biting cold at bay. The draughty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in classrooms. Aiden found that Professor Snape’s classes were the worst. Despite the common room being charmed, Snape didn’t seem to care about charming his classroom to keep it warm. Every exhale of breath rose in a mist before the students and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

“I do feel so sorry,” said Draco, one day in Potions class, “for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they’re not wanted at home.”

The pale boy was looking over at Harry Potter as he said it. Aiden pursed his lips as Vincent and Gregory chuckled.

“Draco, can you please try to focus? Leave Harry alone,” said Aiden, looking very annoyed. For once, Draco said nothing back and turned around to continue working on their potion.

Thankfully, Harry ignored Draco, Vincent, and Gregory. Aiden noticed how Draco had been rather unpleasant after Slytherin lost to Gryffindor in the Quidditch match. Disgusted that they had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. Aiden had chuckled slightly, but it didn’t matter to Draco. No one else thought the joke was funny because they were all too impressed by how Harry managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Draco, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting the poor Gryffindor boy about his lack of a proper family.

The previous week, as the Slytherins were eating lunch, Snape had come round and compiled a list of students who were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Aiden found out that none of the Slytherin first-years were staying for Christmas. Everyone was a bit homesick and wanted to see their families, Draco even mentioned how much he missed his mother’s hugs.

When the first-years left Potions, they were all stopped by a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. At the bottom, two enormous feet were sticking out and a loud puffing sound came from the other side of the tree. Aiden recognized the person as Hagrid, bringing a smile to his face.

“Hi, Hagrid, want any help?” Ron asked from ahead of Aiden.

“Nah, I’m alright, thanks, Ron.”

“Would you mind moving out of the way?” came Draco’s drawling tone. “Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose — that hut of Hagrid’s must seem like a palace compared to what your family’s used to.”

Ron dived at Draco just as Snape came around the corner.

“WEASLEY!”

Ron let go of Draco’s robes.

“He was provoked, Professor Snape,” said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. “Malfoy was insultin’ his family.”

“Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid,” said Snape silkily. “Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn’t more. Move along, all of you.”

The Potions professor gave one last sweeping look over the crowd of first-years before he walked away, his cloak billowing behind him like a strange black cloud. Draco, Vincent, and Gregory roughly pushed past the fir tree, scattering needles everywhere.

As Aiden came up behind them, he could hear Ron cursing Draco through his gritted teeth.

“I hate them both,” said Harry, “Malfoy and Snape.”

“I’m sorry about that,” said Aiden from behind them.

The two boys turned around. Considering Draco had just insulted Ron and his family, Aiden knew that the two wouldn’t be too pleased to see another Slytherin.

“Why are you sorry? It’s not like you’re the one that insulted Ron and tried to start a fight,” said Harry coolly, surprising Aiden.

“I just don’t want one person’s actions to reflect badly on my house. I promise, some of us are actually very nice.”

“Just because some of you are nice, doesn’t mean I’m gonna let Malfoyinsult my family,” snapped Ron.

“Come on, cheer up, it’s nearly Christmas,” interrupted Hagrid. “Tell yeh what, come with me an’ see the Great Hall, looks a treat.”

So Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aiden followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

“Ah, Hagrid, the last tree — put it in the far corner, would you?”

The Hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls and no fewer than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles. Aiden’s eyes widened as he took it all in. The amount of decorations took his breath away.

“How many days you got left until yer holidays?” Hagrid asked.

“Just one,” said Hermione. “And that reminds me — Harry, Ron, we’ve got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library.”

“Oh yeah, you’re right,” said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.

“Our last day is tomorrow? I haven’t even packed! I’ll have to do that tonight,” Aiden hummed to himself thoughtfully, “Hagrid, would you mind if I came down to the hut later? I need to check on Silvanus.”

“Why, sure yeh can. I’m sure he’ll be happy ter see yeh again before yeh disappear fer the holidays.”

Aiden nodded, but as Hagrid mentioned him leaving for the holidays he felt dread settle in his stomach. _Will Silvanus be okay without me? Will Hagrid be okay on his own? What if something happens while I’m gone?_ Questions rolled around in his mind as he bid them all farewell and disappeared off to his next class.

At noon Aiden joined the lively conversation at the Slytherin table. He sat down just in time to catch Brielle talking about how her parents had bought her a cat for Christmas last year. Once she noticed Aiden sit down between her and Blaise, her face became eager.

“Perfect timing, Aiden! I was wondering if you want anything special for Christmas. I know you won’t be here at Hogwarts, but maybe I could bring you something back from home?”

The shine in her brown eyes gave Aiden the notion that she wasn’t just asking to be polite. The young witch wanted to give him a Christmas present as a family member. He had to think for several moments before finally deciding on something.

“I think I can trust you to pick out a good gift. But if you want something easy, a few boxes of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans would be nice.”

“Just some Bertie Bott’s?” asked Brielle in shock. “Absolutely not! I have to get you something good…”

Aiden chuckled as he watched his cousin mumble to herself, going over different ideas for gifts.

“Is there anything _you_ want in particular, Brielle?” Aiden questioned politely.

“Me? Oh, don’t worry about me. I’m better at getting gifts for other people. Besides,” she turned to him with a glow to her tawny-brown cheeks, “I already have you, don’t I? That’s the best gift I’ve gotten so far.”

Aiden felt his lips turn upwards into a smile that he had no control over. He was going to miss her over the holiday break, but he’d be back soon and that was a comforting thought. Now that he’d found Brielle, he couldn’t imagine his life without her in it.

As Aiden began to eat, the first-years were approached by Gemma Farley. The prefect drew attention from the small group immediately.

“I know most, if not all, of you are leaving tomorrow,” she began seriously, “but I’d like to remind you that magic outside of Hogwarts is forbidden until age seventeen. Even if it’s for practice, it’s against the rules. Are we clear?”

Her eyes swept over the first-years with a sharp gaze, making them all nod silently.

“Good. Enjoy your lunch and your holiday break!”

After she left, Aiden felt a bit awkward. He had planned to practice a bit of magic over the break, that way he could get ahead for when he came back to school. With his lips drawn into a thin line, he decided it would be best to adhere to the rules over Christmas break.

During his free period at two o’clock, Aiden went down to Hagrid’s hut. He rapped sharply at the door, greeted Hagrid, and then came in as usual.

“So, going home fer the holidays, are yeh?” said the large man as he sat down at the table in his hut. Silvanus had been lying in Hagrid’s bed until Aiden came in. As soon as he did, the young dragon crawled across the floor and up onto the table.

“Yep,” said Aiden hesitantly as he reached out to stroke along Silvanus’s neck. The dragon had grown to be the length of Aiden’s arm from the tip of his nose to his tail.

“So why do I get the feelin’ yer not as excited ter leave, then?” asked Hagrid in a gentle tone.

The young Slytherin frowned and brought his gaze up to the hairy man in front of him.

“I’m worried about you and Silvanus. What if something happens while I’m gone? I know you said he’s not growing as fast as most dragons do, but I’m still worried. You never know what could happen.” While he spoke, the young boy gazed into Silvanus’s warm, amber eyes. They offered him a sense of comfort, but not one that lasted.

“I told yeh I’d take care of him, an’ that’s exactly what I’m gonna do,” said the gamekeeper, his chest swelling slightly. “No one will know about him, ‘cept you an’ me.”

“And Ron, Harry, and Hermione,” added Aiden, to which Hagrid waved his hand dismissively.

“Ah, they wouldn’ tell on yeh. Good kids, they are.”

“I know they are, I was just adding on to your list of who knows about Silvanus. Anyway, are you sure you’ll be all right?”

“Don’t you worry about us, Aiden, we’ll do jus’ fine. Won’t we, Silvanus?”

Hagrid reached across the table to rub Silvanus’s scaly head. The young dragon closed his eyes momentarily, allowing Hagrid to pet him. He had come a long way since the day he hatched. Aiden recalled how it had taken almost two weeks before Silvanus could finally be fed by Hagrid without the man getting bitten. Now, seeing him being pet by Hagrid truly was something special.

“Looks like he finally trusts you,” chuckled the brunette.

Hagrid laughed gruffly and then leaned back in his chair, “About time, isn’ it?

“I think you’ll both be okay,” Aiden said, finally. There was a fond gleam in his hazel eyes as he looked from Hagrid to Silvanus. He felt sure that the two would be fine without him.

On Christmas morning Aiden and his friends, as well as many other Hogwarts students, were on the train back to platform nine and three-quarters. The night before, students had packed their belongings and sent owls to their parents, notifying them of their expected arrival.

“I’m so excited to go back home!” exclaimed Brielle, looking out the window of the train as it sped along the tracks past rolling countrysides and snow-capped trees. In the compartment, Aiden sat with Brielle, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, and Theodore. Vincent and Gregory chose to sit in a separate compartment because they wouldn’t be able to fit in with the rest of the first-years.

“I can’t wait to tell my mother about everything I’ve learned so far. It’s been amazing,” added Aiden with a wide grin. He and his cousin shared the same enthusiasm for returning home, whereas the other Slytherins were more reserved about theirs.

“I admit, it’ll be nice to see my mother again,” said Blaise in a quiet tone from beside Aiden. The first-year sat between him and his cousin. 

“I’m sure she missed you while you were gone.”

Though Aiden had tried to be polite, Blaise merely looked at him and then turned his head to look out into the train’s corridor. The action stung a bit, but Aiden tried not to take it personally. Looking across the compartment, Aiden instead tried to start a conversation with Theodore.

“What about you, Theo? Are you excited to see your parents again?”

There was no response from the thin boy. He looked up at Aiden with an unreadable expression, and then looked back down again. Thick, deafening silence filled the compartment. Aiden noticed Draco looking sympathetic towards Theodore, which quickly disappeared when he realized Aiden had been looking at him.

With nothing better to do, Aiden began to study everyone’s complexions.

Aiden’s skin was sun-kissed and freckled from the many days spent outside in the hot sun, tanning his skin to a sandy pigment. This complemented his brown hair and hazel eyes, giving him an overall earthy tone. Strangely enough, Theodore looked almost like Aiden in the sense that they both had brown hair and tan skin. However, Theodore had no freckles and light brown eyes instead of hazel ones.

Brielle and Blaise, however, had much warmer hues to them. Brielle had tawny-brown skin like that of oak wood in the setting sun, adding to her deep, brown eyes and shining, chestnut hair. Aiden felt that if summer were a person, it would be embodied in Brielle’s bubbly, caring, exciting personality. There was not a moment with her where he could resist smiling.

Blaise had an ochre-brown tone that reminded Aiden of polished walnut, reflecting warm and cool rays alike. He also had jet-black hair that was buzzed short along the sides and the back of his neck, but the top remained rather textured, looking almost like wool. Coupled with his dark brown eyes, solitary attitude, and disinterest in others, Blaise gave off the impression of autumn: some days were cooler or warmer than others, but there was a sense of beauty to be found in every day.

Across from them, Aiden glanced at Draco’s rose-tinged cheeks and pink lips, the sparse amount of color in his face. His ivory skin made him look like a porcelain doll, and his platinum blonde hair could almost be considered white in the right lighting. Even Draco’s eyes, a cold grey, were so light compared to everyone else’s. Draco could certainly be winter, in a physical and personal form. His appearance was pure and almost white like freshly-fallen snow, and he had a cold approach to others. Yet, there were times where — if Aiden looked close enough — he could see a less icy side of the boy. Or perhaps he was just seeing what he wanted to.

His attention shifted from Draco to Pansy, who was leaning her shoulder against him and chattering about something while Draco stared out the window of the train. Pansy looked like a decent-enough girl. Her black hair was cut in the style of a bob with short bangs that framed her small face. She had hazel eyes just like Aiden, though hers were more green. Other than seeing her in class, Aiden really hadn’t tried to get close to her, as she seemed a bit nasty. He still remembered earlier that year when Pansy had made fun of a Gryffindor girl for worrying about Neville.

Aiden’s lips drew into a thin line, as they often did when he was thinking or concentrating. Seeing all of them together as Slytherins was something that gave Aiden a certain kind of peace he didn’t recognize. Even with their different personalities and appearances, they were all sorted into Slytherin. In some small form, Aiden recognized them all as family, too.

“I’m really going to miss you all,” he said absentmindedly.

Everyone turned to look at him. He hadn’t said anything for a while, so his words caught their attention.

“Aw, I’m gonna miss you too, Aiden,” said Brielle with a tender smile. “But hey, I told you I’d bring you back some Bertie Bott’s, and that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.”

As much as Brielle’s words comforted him, Aiden wanted to hear the same from the rest of the Slytherins. The feeling was strange, he didn’t want pity, he just wanted to know that they would miss him as friends would normally do with each other.

“I’m sure not going to miss losing any more house points because of you,” said Draco indifferently. Aiden felt himself deflate a little inside.

“I’ll miss drawing with you,” said Blaise on Aiden’s right, looking over to him.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, you’re not good, but you’re so passionate that it makes up for your lack of skill.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” replied Aiden, nodding decisively to himself.

“I guess it’s nice to practice sign language with you. Even though I hate when I can’t get it,” mumbled Theodore from where he sat close to the door. Aiden’s mood lifted significantly.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. By next year, you’ll be a pro. If not, you can always come to me for help, right?”

For once, Theodore lifted his head, met Aiden’s eyes, and smiled, “Right.”

“So, any idea what you all want to do while we wait?” asked Aiden cheerily, hoping to disperse the somewhat somber mood that had settled between the first-years.

“I brought a book,” said Blaise.

“What about a game?” offered Brielle, looking around the compartment at her fellow Slytherins. Draco’s nose crinkled.

“A game? Do we look like children to you?”

Brielle paused and then answered slowly, “Is that a trick question?”

Aiden muffled a laugh behind his hand and then cleared his throat, “I think a game would be fun! What about the alphabet game?”

“The alphabet game?” inquired Pansy, who was clearly not interested.

“Yeah! Basically it’s a game where you pick a topic and then start listing off things in alphabetical order. If you miss a letter, the turn goes to the next person, then if they miss one it goes to the next person, and so on,” explained Aiden enthusiastically.

“That sounds cool,” said Brielle with a spark in her dark brown eyes, “is that a muggle game you play often?”

The hazel-eyed boy shrugged, “I usually play it with my mother during long car rides. We also play Twenty Questions and I Spy.”

“What’s Twenty Questions?”

“Twenty Questions is where you think of something and everyone else has to guess what it is, but they can only ask twenty questions.”

“I like the sound of that one. What do you all think?”

Again, Brielle looked round the compartment for the other Slytherins’ reactions. Draco and Pansy appeared indifferent to the question, but Blaise and Theodore looked mildly interested.

“I’ll play,” shrugged Theodore.

“I guess I’ll play, too,” added Blaise.

“Awesome!” Aiden grinned, practically bouncing in his seat, “Okay, I’ll start. You get twenty questions altogether, and if you haven’t guessed what it is by then, I’ll give you the answer. Got it?”

The three other Slytherins nodded. With their confirmation, Aiden points to his cousin, “All right Brielle, you go first, then Blaise, and then Theo.”

“Got it,” said Brielle before tapping her chin, “Hm… Is it a place?”

“Nope! That was question one. Blaise, your turn.”

“Is it a person?”

“Yes! Question two. Now Theo.”

“Are they someone we know?”

“Sort of. Question three, back to Brielle.”

Brielle’s thin brows were pushed together in thought, “Someone we know… Are they in this compartment?”

“Yes!” shouted Aiden a bit too loudly. “Question four, you’re almost there!”

“Is it Pansy?” queried Blaise. Pansy looked up from across from him while the brunette shook his head.

“Nope. Theo, your turn. Question five.”

“Is it Blaise?”

“Question six, wrong again. Brielle?”

The chestnut-haired girl looked around with a critical eye and then suddenly pointed at the pale boy across from her, “It’s Draco!”

“Yes!” cheered Aiden. Brielle let out a shout of excitement.

“Is it my turn, now?” she asked, looking hopeful.

“You won, so yeah!” replied Aiden, glad that his cousin was so invested in the game.

For the next few hours, they all passed the time by playing muggle games. Even Draco and Pansy joined in after a while. The group of Slytherins were all so busy having fun that they had almost completely missed the trolley witch. While they were taking a break, the train conductor announced they’d be reaching platform nine and three-quarters soon.

“Sounds like we’ll be arriving soon,” repeated Aiden, suddenly standing and reaching into his trunk. When he sat back down again, in his hands were a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink.

“What’s that for?” inquired Draco.

“For addresses, of course. So I can write to you all over Christmas Break!” answered Aiden, who held the supplies out to Brielle.

The Slytherins all looked at each other in confusion. Brielle was the one to explain as she smiled and broke the awkward silence, “With an owl, you don’t need addresses! As long as you write who the letter is to on the envelope, the owl will find them and give them the letter.”

“Oh, really? I didn’t know that.” Aiden’s cheeks burned with embarrassment as he put his supplies back in his trunk. He tried to avoid the rest of the first-years’ eyes as he stared pointedly out the window.

Nearly an hour and a half later, the train began slowing down in preparation for its stop at platform nine and three-quarters. As soon as the steam engine had come to a full stop, everyone got up and attempted to grab their things at once. Since they all had trunks full of supplies, it didn’t exactly work out on the first try. The Slytherins had to work together to maneuver their way out of the compartment and onto the platform. Aiden couldn’t wait to see his mother again. As soon as the children stepped onto the platform, several kids rushed forward to meet their parents.

Even Draco could be spotted running up to his parents. Mr Malfoy was a tall man with long, platinum blonde hair and cold, grey eyes like his. Next to the man stood a slim, smiling woman with blonde hair and kind, blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around her son and could be seen talking to him excitedly.

Brielle had wandered off to find her brother, who had already met up with their parents. Aiden searched the sea of people for his cousins, spotting them not too far from where he stood. Brielle’s mother was a beautiful woman with chestnut hair framing a poised, pale face and grey eyes. Her husband stood beside her, and Aiden realized where Brielle and Mortimus had gotten the majority of their appearances. Their father was a tall man with rich brown skin and narrow, brown eyes to match. He also had long, messy black hair that reminded Aiden of Hermione. It grew on his face in the form of a scraggly beard and short mustache.

He and his wife were talking to each of their children eagerly. Brielle seemed to be talking much more than her brother, and at one point she turned around to gesture to Aiden and some of the other Slytherins now scattered around the platform. Looking around, Aiden felt unsure where to go. Luckily, Brielle came running up to him.

“Hey! You look a little confused, so do you want to come with me to pick up the rest of our luggage? You can meet my parents while we’re at it!” Though the witch looked excited, Aiden remembered his conversation with Mortimus and felt rather hesitant about meeting Brielle’s parents — his aunt and uncle.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” asked the boy. “What if they recognize me?”

“Aiden, they don’t even know you exist,” countered Brielle, as she took his hand. “Besides, you have me, remember? Not to brag, but I’m a very good liar.”

Aiden nodded as he was led over to the witch’s family. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he gripped his cousin’s hand like a lifeline.

“Mother, Father, this is my friend, Aiden,” said Brielle, once they stopped walking. The hazel-eyed boy looked between the two adults and waved awkwardly.

“Nice to meet you.”

Brielle’s father looked Aiden up and down and then held his hand out with a warm smile, “Nice to meet you, Aiden. I’m Damon, and this is my lovely wife, Isadora. I see you’ve already met my son and daughter. Are you a Slytherin, too?”

“Yes, sir,” replied Aiden, taking his hand firmly and shaking it. “I was one of the first to be sorted.”

“One of the first? That must’ve been nerve-wracking. I still remember how nervous I was when I got sorted,” said Isadora with a small chuckle. “I was in Ravenclaw, you see. The only other one in my family.”

“You mean you’re all Slytherins?” asked Aiden in, his brows raised.

“All except for my great-grandmother, Cassiopeia, who was also a Ravenclaw,” supplied Brielle.

“Wow, that’s amazing!”

They continued to talk as Aiden, his cousins, and their parents made their way to the end of the train to pick up a cart and the rest of their luggage, as well as their pets. True to her word, Brielle had a black cat named Nyx. Mortimus, on the other hand, had a large screech owl named Corrin.

“Everything in order, then? Ready to go back home?” asked Isadora, looking at each of the children in turn. Just as she spoke, Aiden finished securing his trunk and owl on his cart.

“Ready!” he replied cheerfully.

“Back to the wall, then,” said the older witch as she led them all back to one of the many blank, brick walls at the platform. Aiden knew this would be the wall that had a magical entrance to King Cross Station.

“So, who’s going first?” inquired Aiden, hoping that he wouldn’t have to go first. As confident as he was, there was still the chance this was the wrong wall.

“I’ll go. See you on the other side,” said Brielle with a wave before running at the wall. She disappeared into the bricks shortly afterward.

Readjusting his grip on his cart, Aiden took a deep breath, looked both ways, and then ran at the wall. The feeling of walking through mist washed over him, and soon he was out again. People walked past him and Brielle with strange expressions as they waited for the rest of the family, but they paid no mind.

“Do you know where your mother will be?” questioned Brielle as they waited.

“No, but I’m sure she’ll be around here... Somewhere.”

“Do you want us to wait with you in the meantime?”

“No, I think I’ll be alright on my own,” said Aiden, leaning on his cart slightly.

“My mother is going to insist that we stay anyway, you know,” replied his cousin.

“You think so?”

“She’s a mother. It’s what mothers do.”

“You’re right...”

Just as the witch had said, Isadora insisted that the family wait with Aiden until Delilah came to pick him up.

“I’d be worried sick if I knew either of my children would be waiting somewhere crowded on their own!” said Isadora. Her voice reminded Aiden of his own mother’s — soothing, sweet, but with a sharp edge to it when necessary.

“Aiden!” No sooner had his name been called out when he felt arms wrapping tightly around his body. The boy turned around to hug Delilah and bury his face in her shoulder.

“I missed you,” said Aiden, holding onto the woman as if she would slip away.

“I missed you too,” laughed Delilah. When she finally pulled away from her son she noticed the other family standing behind him.

“Oh, right,” said Aiden, turning to the Norwoods, “Mother, this is Brielle, Mortimus, Damon, and Isadora. Brielle and Mortimus go to school with me.”

“Nice to meet you all.”

“You, too. I hope you didn’t mind us waiting with your son,” said Isadora politely, “we just wanted to make sure nothing happened to him while he waited for you.”

“No, no! It’s not a problem at all! Thank you very much, I really appreciate it,” chuckled Delilah as she stood up again. She held out her hand for Aiden to take, but he quietly asked her to wait a moment as he hugged Brielle goodbye. He then waved to the rest of her family before joining his mother’s side and pushing his cart out of King's Cross station.


	12. Christmas Break

While driving back from King's Cross station, Aiden and Delilah talked about everything that had happened over the past few months. Aiden told his mother about all of his new friends, classes, and professors at Hogwarts. He even told her about Hagrid, though he omitted the part about Hagrid taking care of a potentially dangerous baby dragon.

“So I take it you’re having fun, then?” asked Delilah with an amused smile.

“Are you kidding? It’s amazing! The food, the people, the lessons — everything! I do still miss you, though.”

The woman beside him laughed at her son’s excitement, “I’m glad that you’re having such a good time, and that you’ve made so many friends. But I’m also happy that I can at least see you during the holidays. You are still my kid, after all.”

“I know,” replied Aiden with a shy smile. “Are Grandma and Grandpa back at home?”

“They sure are, and you’re lucky I received a letter from your headmaster, or else I wouldn’t know what to tell them.”

“What _did_ you tell them?”

“Well, the letter said to tell anyone who asked about your absence that you’re attending a prestigious boarding school. Of course, your grandma and grandpa were skeptical, but I managed to answer most of their questions about your school without giving it away.” Delilah’s slim brows knitted together, as they often did when she was thinking.

“Our prefect came around before we left and told all of us that we weren’t allowed to practice any kind of magic over the holidays. It’s against the rules,” said Aiden, looking out the window absentmindedly.

“I can see why. We wouldn’t want you getting in trouble when you just got accepted into the school.”

Aiden nodded and said nothing more. They spent the rest of the drive home in comfortable silence.

When Delilah pulled into the driveway and shut off the car, a certain nostalgia came over Aiden. He felt as if it had just been another long day at school, and now he was finally home. Taking a deep breath, he unbuckled himself and reached into the back seat to grab Tyto’s cage, where she was perched and blinking at him curiously. After climbing out of the car, he and his mother devised a plan to get his trunk and owl upstairs to his room, just as they had done the day Aiden left for Hogwarts. The brunette brought his owl in first, setting her on top of his dresser.

“I’ll let you fly out later tonight,” he promised her.

While he and Delilah carried the trunk upstairs Aiden noticed the lack of chatter from his grandparents.

“So, where are Grandma and Grandpa?” questioned Aiden as they set the trunk down on his floor.

“I didn’t see the car out front, so they must’ve gone out for a bit, perhaps to buy you a last-minute Christmas gift,” Delilah nudged her son playfully. “You know how they love to dote on you.”

Aiden returned the gesture and then made his way downstairs, just in time to see the door swing open and his grandparents come in. Aiden’s grandmother was a rather short woman, standing at only five feet and three inches tall with brown hair just like his, though hers was frayed and streaked by many silver hairs. They framed her soft face and bespectacled blue eyes, which lit up upon seeing Aiden.

“Aiden!” she squealed, holding her arms out as Aiden came to hug her tightly. “Ohhh I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too,” exclaimed the eleven-year-old, his voice muffled as it was buried in his grandma’s shoulder.

“Look at you, you’re so big now,” said the older woman as she stepped away to look him up and down.

“I’m almost as tall as you,” quipped Aiden, smiling proudly.

“You are! Maybe one day you’ll be taller than me.”

The sound of a car door closing came from outside, followed by footsteps on pavement and rustling bags. Soon after, an older man came into the doorway. He sported a thick beard and a matching mustache — both white, though Aiden remembered a time when they had been a bright red color. After taking off his baseball cap, his greying hair and green eyes came into the light. Overall, he was a rather tall man compared to Aiden, but as he set down the bags and closed the front door, Aiden rushed to fill his now-empty arms.

“Grandpa Jasper!”

“Woah!” exclaimed the older man, chuckling as he wrapped his strong arms around the boy, “Hey there, bud. Miss me much?”

“Of course I did,” replied Aiden, squeezing his grandpa one last time before letting go.

After giving them both hugs, Aiden’s grandparents moved into the living room and each took a seat in a comfortable chair. Delilah and her son followed suit, though they sat on the couch across from them. In the corner of the room, adjacent to the large window that overlooked the front lawn, stood a tall christmas tree decorated with glittering ornaments, pictures, and a string of glowing lights.

“Your mother says you were accepted into a prestigious boarding school,” started Aiden’s grandmother, “how are you liking it so far?”

“It’s amazing! I’ve met so many people already, and my professors are fantastic,” explained Aiden. He was excited to tell his grandparents about Hogwarts, but he knew he couldn’t say too much. Having to keep everything a secret from his grandparents pained the eleven-year-old quite a lot, but he trusted that there was a good reason for it all.

“As long as you’re happy and you’re getting an education, that’s all that matters,” said Aiden’s grandpa with a firm nod.

“Don’t worry, Grandpa, I am.”

“Good. Now let’s go get dinner started, shall we? We can all eat together, then you can unwrap your presents!”

Aiden’s eyes lit up. When the adults stood, he followed them into the kitchen. As a holiday tradition, the Ellisons always made honey-roasted ham, green beans, mashed red potatoes with bits of bacon, sweet corn, yams with melted marshmallows, gravy, and cherry mince pie. Aiden’s stomach had been growling for the past hour by the time everything finished cooking. He had patiently watched his mother, grandpa, and grandma work around the kitchen (and each other) while the scents of a delicious Christmas meal began to fill the air.

Now, with everything set out before him on plates and in bowls, he could barely resist the temptation to dig into the food. However, his grandma insisted on the family saying grace. So Aiden bowed his head, let his grandmother speak, and then went about piling his plate full of food. While the family ate, the dining room was filled with idle chatter. It sounded so soft compared to that of the Great Hall, which was always filled with noise and laughter. Despite the lack of noise, Aiden was happy to tell his grandparents more detailed experiences that had occurred at Hogwarts, always covered up by a smooth lie. He left out any mentions of magic, magical creatures, or any hint of abnormality. Any questions that his grandma or grandpa asked were always answered after a few moments of thought, which Aiden spent concocting a proper lie. Each lie he told made him feel just a bit more sick with himself, but his one excuse was a constant thought: _I have to lie if I want to keep attending Hogwarts._

After dinner Aiden, his mother and his grandparents all moved into the living room, where the hazel-eyed boy took a seat on the carpet and looked over the handful of boxes under the christmas tree. Atop them all was a small box wrapped in gold paper with a silver ribbon.

“C’mon kiddo, open it up, I have a feeling you’ll like this one,” urged Aiden’s grandpa as the brunette turned a small box over in his hands. Whatever it was, it couldn’t have been any bigger than Aiden’s fist. He tore off the paper and then fiddled with the box a bit before a smaller, wooden box with a crank handle tumbled out. Aiden took the handle and turned it gingerly. From the box came a sweet, slow tune which resonated deep within Aiden’s heart. The melody it played was that of “Scarborough Fair”, a song Aiden’s grandma would sing to him as a child.

When the song had played once and started to repeat itself, Aiden stopped moving the handle and looked at his grandma.

“Your grandpa made the box, but I did the tuning for the song,” she said with a soft smile. Aiden set the music box on the carpet and got up to hug the woman.

“I love it, thank you,” he leaned back and looked at his grandpa, “thank you both.”

“I’m glad you like it,” said the aged man.

After the music box, Aiden unwrapped a candy gift box, several coloring books, a book of jokes, and many new outfits. He thanked his mother and grandparents for each gift, making sure they knew that he appreciated each one. However, none of them came close to the music box.

Later that night Aiden sat with his back against his bed and a hard-cover book propped up in his lap, his head bent over a sheet of parchment. The only sounds in the room were that of Tyto occasionally clicking her beak and a pen scratching away. He had written five letters in total. One each for Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Hagrid, and a simple ‘Merry Christmas’ letter for Pansy. The last letter, sitting in his lap at the moment, would be sent to Brielle.

_Dear Brielle,_

_Merry Christmas! I miss you and hope to see you again soon. You’ll never believe what I got: A music box! I’m bringing it back with me to Hogwarts so I can show it to you in person. I wish I had something to send to you for Christmas, but I suppose a letter is fine (since you said you’re better at getting gifts for others). I sent letters to the others, even Pansy, so I’m hoping I get a response from everyone soon._

_What did you get for Christmas? And how does your family celebrate Christmas if you all have magic? Please write back soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Aiden_

After finishing his signature, Aiden set the letter aside and glanced at the neat pile of envelopes beside him, each one containing a letter of its own. While looking at all the letters, he suddenly felt like something was missing. As if a lightbulb suddenly turned on in his head, he realized: there was no letter addressed to Hermione. Pulling out another sheet of parchment, Aiden quickly wrote a Christmas letter to his Gryffindor friend and set it neatly in an envelope.

While sitting on the floor with his legs criss-crossed, the young boy became painfully aware of a hollow feeling and the piercing silence around him. The few months he had spent at Hogwarts had accustomed him to being surrounded by noise and people at all times. Now, no matter how much his ears strained, he could make out no loud chatter or laughter. He heard no hushed voices bent over homework, sharing answers as the fire crackled. The only sounds were those of his owl shifting on her post, ruffling her feathers, and screeching eerily on occasion.

A moment passed before he picked up the black pen again, clicked it a few times, and addressed the last letter to Hermione. Aiden gathered the small bundle of envelopes and then handed them to Tyto. Her black eyes blinked only once at him as she clicked her beak.

“I know it’s a lot of letters,” said Aiden with a frown, “but I promise I’ll let you rest as long as you want when you return.”

He then opened his window and watched the barn owl spread her wings, flutter to the windowsill, and then drift off silently into the night with the letters clutched in her talons.

No sooner had Tyto left than Aiden’s grandparents knocked on his door.

“Are you leaving?” asked Aiden as soon as he opened the door.

“I’m afraid so,” replied his grandpa, a bittersweet smile barely hiding under his mustache.

Aiden hugged each of them, receiving a kiss from his grandma and a tight hug from his grandpa. He used to see his grandparents often — until he started attending Hogwarts, that is. The elderly couple would come to Delilah’s house whenever they could to spend time with their daughter and grandson. Now that Aiden was away for schooling most days, he was unable to see them as frequently as he wished. In his mind, that’s what made these moments so special. Seeing them, even for a day or two, made him happy beyond words.

He joined his mother at the front door to wave goodbye. They watched and waved until his grandma and grandpa’s car disappeared down the road. With a heavy sigh, Delilah closed the front door and then turned to her son.

“Would you like to help clean the dishes before you go to bed?”

“Sure,” replied Aiden, following his mother into the kitchen. While Delilah rolled up her sleeves Aiden did the same, taking his place at her side. As his mother washed the dishes, Aiden dried them and put them in their appropriate places.

“I feel bad about lying to them,” said the boy suddenly.

“I know,” his mother forwned, “I do too, but it’s for their own good. It’s for your own good, too. We aren’t supposed to tell anyone about your magic.”

“What’s the point of having magic if I don’t get to tell anyone?” huffed the eleven-year-old.

“To test your secret-keeping skills, maybe,” chuckled Delilah. Aiden didn’t laugh.

“Maybe. But I can already keep secrets just fine.”

Thick silence fell between them. Only the sound of clinking dishes and creaking cabinets being opened and closed filled the air. Aiden allowed his mind to wander, thinking of his friends and what they may have gotten for Christmas. He imagined Hermione smiling and excitedly ripping colorful paper off a thick, hard-cover book. Then he thought of Draco calmly unwrapping a gift, perhaps another box of luxury chocolates, and going to hug his mother around her torso.

Like wisps of smoke passing over his head, one scenario after another came to Aiden’s mind. Each one made him feel a little better. A part of him liked to think that these scenes were exactly how each of his friends had spent their Christmas.

“I’m expecting some letters tomorrow,” said Aiden absentmindedly.

“Oh really? From your friends?” questioned his mother pleasantly. She flicked the water off her hands and handed the last plate to Aiden for him to dry.

“Yes.” Aiden handed the towel to his mother for her to dry her hands with. “I sent Tyto out with my letters just before Grandpa Jasper and Grandma Layla came into my room to say goodbye.”

“If any letters for you arrive in the post tomorrow, I’ll be sure to give them to you. Sound good?” The woman finished drying her hands and turned her gaze to Aiden.

“They won’t come from the normal post,” said Aiden as he dried his own hands. “Tyto will bring the letters directly to me.”

“Oh, well, all right then. In that case,” she leaned forward to kiss him on the head, “you go to bed now. The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner those letters will arrive.”

Aiden smiled after realizing that she was right. He quickly kissed her cheek, bid her goodnight, and returned to his room. Aiden’s bedroom was already dark, casting strange shadows across the hardwood floor. Through his open window the stars twinkled and the moon shone high in the sky. He stuck his head out momentarily to look into the night, wondering if his friends were doing the same. Aiden withdrew from the windowsill after taking a breath of the cold night’s air.

With the window open for Tyto’s inevitable return, there was a terribly cold draft in the boy’s room. This kept him awake for most of the night, turning this way and that, but no matter how hard he tried Aiden just couldn’t fall asleep. He sat up with a sharp sigh. On the other side of his room, sitting atop his dresser, lay the small music box Aiden had received earlier that same night. Quietly, he slipped out from under the thick covers to grab the little box.

Under the warmth of his sheets, Aiden began to turn the handle on the side of the music box. One by one, the notes of “Scarborough Fair” came ringing out. The longer Aiden played the song, the heavier he could feel his eyelids become. Finally, his hand stopped moving and his eyes closed.

A piercing screech woke Aiden from his peaceful slumber. He sat up so fast that he barely had time to recognize the sound of his owl. With a yawn, he stood up and stretched before coming to close the window. Tyto was perched in her cage, where she waited and screeched insistently.

“Yes, yes, I know,” mumbled Aiden as he dug around in his trunk. Finally, he pulled out a medium-sized bag of owl treats. He opened it and pulled one out, which he then fed to Tyto. Next to her cage lay a thin stack of letters and two small parcels. Aiden immediately brightened up and brought the items to his bed. He tore open one of the parcels and found a stack of three Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans boxes waiting for him. _Just like she promised_ , thought Aiden with a smile. The second parcel contained a box of rich, Christmas-themed chocolates. Inside lay a note from Draco:

_Aiden,_

_Mother went a bit overboard with gifts this year and I remember how much you liked the chocolates she sent me during school. I thought you’d like to have a box for yourself._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Draco_

Aiden inspected the box of assorted chocolates before picking one up and biting into it. Sharp peppermint hit his tongue, followed by sweet, dark chocolate that melted as he chewed. Draco’s mother truly did have good taste. Aiden continued plucking one chocolate after another while he opened the last two letters, one from Brielle and one from Hagrid. He opened Brielle’s first.

In Brielle's letter, she wrote of how she missed him and couldn’t wait to see his music box in person. As for the Bertie Botts’ Every Flavor Beans, the brunette chuckled after learning that his cousin would often save the worst beans and then give them to Mortimus as a prank. Aiden’s cousin no longer trusts her when she hands him a box of the candies.

For Christmas, Brielle received a magical camera which — according to her mother — will produce moving pictures when a specific potion is used on the photographs. Additionally, she was given a beautiful necklace of silver and small emeralds to match her new dress. Finally, Brielle mentions a book of spells, jinxes, and hexes given to her by her father.

His cousin’s letter brought a smile to Aiden’s face. He set the piece of parchment aside, planning to respond to it after Tyto had rested. In the meantime, he opened Hagrid’s letter. The man’s handwriting was barely legible and didn’t include many long words, though Aiden was just glad to have gotten a response from him nonetheless.

_Dear Aiden,_

_Silvanus has been growing much more now. I’m afraid he may be growing too fast. When you get back, we need to come up with a plan. Hermione was right: I can’t keep him here forever._

_See you soon,_

_Hagrid_

This letter left Aiden’s stomach curling around itself. They didn’t have a plan, but if Silvanus was truly growing as fast as Aiden thought, then they would need one very soon. Pursing his lips in thought, the eleven-year-old stood to grab two pieces of paper and the pen he had used last night.

_Hagrid,_

_Please do the best you can to keep Silvanus hidden with you. I know it must be hard, but I’m asking you to hold on just a bit longer. I’ll think of something._

_Aiden_

Though Brielle’s letter lay inches away, Aiden could hardly focus on a reply. All he could think about was what he could possibly do to keep Silvanus and Hagrid safe from being discovered. He could come forward about hiding a dragon and plead ignorance, but that would only dig a deeper hole. People may question why he wouldn't turn himself in immediately after learning he possessed an illegal creature. That would only seal his fate.

Aiden wrung his hands and paced about his room. Hagrid hadn’t specified exactly how large Silvanus had gotten, but when Aiden left Hogwarts the dragon had been the length of his arm from nose to tail. He had still been rather small and skinny at the time, but Aiden still worried about his size. The boy imagined that Silvanus may now be the size of Fang, perhaps even bigger. Taking a deep breath, Aiden attempted to push his worries aside. To try and take his mind off of his dragon, the Slytherin instead turned his attention to writing a reply to Brielle’s latest letter. The hazel-eyed boy had a grip that was much too tight on the pen, and he had a hard time stringing thoughts together. Nonetheless, he managed to write another letter.

“Aiden! Breakfast!” called Delilah from downstairs.

“Coming!” yelled Aiden, resulting in Tyto screeching loudly. “Sorry,” he apologized to her quietly.

He quickly folded the letters and set them in envelopes, addressing each one to either Brielle or Hagrid. The brunette then set them on the dresser next to Tyto’s cage. He planned to send them out with her later that night, but for the time being he allowed the barn owl to rest. Aiden knew she could only fly so much in one day, and she must have been flying all night. If he wanted the letter to get to Hagrid soon, Aiden needed his owl well-rested for the journey ahead.


	13. The Boys Who Bruised

Bustling people and the whistle of trains resounded throughout King's Cross station, a sound that Aiden didn’t know he’d missed so much. Atop his luggage, perched in her cage, Tyto turned her head this way and that to listen to each new sound around her.

“Tyto looks nervous,” said Delilah with a small frown. “She must not be used to all this noise.”

“Well, the Great Hall is usually noisy during mealtimes, but she never stays with me for long,” said Aiden, reaching through the bars of the cage to pet his barn owl. “I imagine she’ll be glad to see her owl friends again.”

Delilah and her son stood in front of the magical gateway to platform nine and three-quarters. The young brunette turned to give his mother a tight hug.

“I’ll see you again soon,” Aiden promised.

After saying their farewells, Delilah let her son go, watching as he ran ahead and then disappeared into the brick wall in front of her.

Beyond the wall, Aiden found the children that had left for the Christmas holidays all moving about like a sea of fish. Owls screeched loudly inside cages, cats hissed and meowed, and toads could only be heard when Aiden got near enough to them. The first-year was filled with excitement at the prospect of seeing his friends again. Without a second thought, he dropped off his luggage and began combing through the compartments for his friends.

He found Brielle first, who launched herself onto him. The young girl enveloped him in a suffocating hug.

“Aiden! I missed you so much!” she exclaimed while Aiden laughed.

“It’s only been two weeks! And I sent you letters, didn’t I?”

“That’s two weeks too long. Yes, you sent letters, but I’d still rather have you here. Come on, the others are already waiting for us.”

Aiden’s cousin then took him by the hand and led him back to a compartment where Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Theodore were seated. He smiled and greeted them all, which they returned.

“Will we be playing games on the ride back to Hogwarts this time, too?” implored Pansy, who tried to sound annoyed. She was clearly interested in Aiden’s answer.

“That depends, do you want to?” replied Aiden. He looked around the compartment with a challenging smirk. The same glint was soon in everyone’s eyes.

The ride back to Hogwarts was spent playing challenging games, starting playful arguments, and generally having a great time in the compartment of Slytherins. Upon the train’s arrival, Aiden challenged his friends to a race up the sloping hill that led to the large entrance doors of Hogwarts. He ended up losing to Theodore and Brielle, who were both breathless and laughing. The Slytherins spent dinner talking over each other about the gifts they had gotten and who had the best gift, which Draco fiercely defended that his gifts were the best. When Dumbledore finally sent them all off to bed, Aiden could feel his face aching from how much he’d been smiling.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” started Brielle as the group of first-years made their way down to the dungeons, “but I think I actually missed this place. The people, at least.”

She playfully nudged Aiden, who returned the gesture with a chuckle.

“I can’t say I missed the lessons either, but I definitely missed all of you,” added Aiden, casting a warm smile to the group.

During the Christmas holidays Aiden had sent letters back and forth to each of his friends, excluding Pansy, who he only wrote to out of politeness. Blaise often sent him sketches of people, animals, objects, and so on, which Aiden would always praise. Theodore sent only a few letters, and they never contained much, but Aiden still appreciated them. Brielle sent Aiden a letter almost every few days, always talking about a new spell she had read about or events that had taken place that day. Draco’s letters in particular surprised Aiden with how often they wrote to each other. The pale boy would send reviews of the latest book he had read, or his thoughts on one he had been reading at the time. There was minimal complaining, and an almost pleasant feeling in each one. Those letters were what made the first-year’s holidays all the more comfortable.

Once term started again, Aiden returned to his schedule of classes. On the first day, he went to visit Hagrid as soon as he got a free period. The hazel-eyed boy rapped on Hagrid’s door and waited as the familiar sound of Fang’s barking came from beyond the door.

“Aiden! Perfect timing, come in, come in,” said Hagrid with a friendly smile.

As soon as Aiden had set foot inside the hut, he was met with the sight of Silvanus taking up half of Hagrid’s bed. The Common Welsh Green had grown to be just slightly bigger than Fang. Silvanus opened his slitted amber eyes, inspecting Aiden before crawling off of the bed to approach him. Standing on all fours, Fang reached Aiden’s stomach, whereas Silvanus’s head rested just under Aiden’s chin.

“He grew so much,” gasped Aiden, taking in the size of Silvanus once he got close enough.

“That he did. It’s what I’m afraid of,” said Hagrid, his bushy eyebrows scrunching together in concern.

The eleven-year-old barely looked down and found that his nose was just inches away from the dragon’s snout, which exhaled long tendrils of black smoke.

“He hasn’t started setting anything on fire yet, has he?” inquired Aiden, keeping his gaze locked on the beast in front of him.

“Not yet,” replied Hagrid in a relieved tone, “but I think he’ll be startin’ ter do that real soon.”

Silvanus pulled his amber eyes away from Aiden’s hazel ones. The Slytherin watched carefully as the dragon dropped his head and pressed it against Aiden’s palm. Against his skin, the brunette could feel Silvanus’s stubs that would later grow into sharp horns. They had already started to protrude from the tough hide of the Common Welsh Green’s head, giving him the look of a young buck whose antlers were slowly growing out. The young boy chuckled as he rubbed his thumb across his dragon’s scaly head, the bumps and ridges passing over his fingers like small hills and valleys.

“He missed yeh,” chuckled Hagrid as he shuffled around them and sat down at the large table in the hut.

“I would hope so,” scoffed Aiden, now rubbing his thumbs along Silvanus’s jaw. A strange purr bubbled from the dragon’s throat, sounding oddly like a deep warble from a bird. Aiden scratched the underside of his dragon’s chin and then took a seat across from Hagrid at the table. Silvanus, still quite attached to Aiden, followed them both and set his front claws in Aiden’s lap, followed by his head and neck. The freckled boy continued stroking Silvanus as his voice took on a concerned tone, “So... What are we gonna do? If either of us tell the truth now, it could only mean more trouble.”

“Yer right. We gotta figure out somethin’ else,” muttered Hagrid.

Just then, there came a knocking at the door. Aiden’s whole body tensed up as he looked from Silvanus to Hagrid, his eyes flashing wildly. Hagrid’s face had gone pale, but he got up nonetheless and peeked out the door.

“Why, Ron! How nice ter see yeh again. Why don’t yeh join us?”

“Us?” Ron passed the doorway and suddenly spotted Aiden with Silvanus in his lap. The red-head’s eyes bulged.

“Blimey! He’s bigger than Fang!” exclaimed the Gryffindor.

“I know,” responded Aiden sullenly, “that’s why we’re trying to figure out a plan. Silvanus is growing so fast... I don’t know how much longer we can hide him here.”

“Maybe I can help,” offered Ron with a bright smile.

“What do you mean?”

“Charlie — one of my older brothers — studies dragons in Romania. Maybe I could get him to come here and take Silvanus back to Romania with him.”

“Romania?” questioned Aiden. The thought of so much distance between him and Silvanus felt like needles poking into Aiden’s chest. But he knew it was better for Silvanus to be somewhere with other dragons, somewhere he could be free.

Inhaling sharply, Aiden nodded to Ron.

“It’s the only plan we’ve got. I say we go for it.”

Ron inspected Silvanus as he took a seat next to Aiden, “You know, he’s probably the most tame dragon I’ve ever seen.”

“What do you mean?”

“Most dragons, or the ones Charlie deals with at least, are unable to be kept as pets because they’re so strong and temperamental. The older they get, the more aggressive they become, but Silvanus is so calm.”

Aiden looked between the Gryffindor and his dragon, who had still not moved from his lap but was now keeping one amber eye trained on the other boy.

“Maybe it’s because Hagrid and I hand-raised him,” supplied Aiden, though he didn’t sound very confident in his answer.

Ron shook his head in disagreement, “Even dragons raised by hand are temperamental; it’s in their nature. They’re not meant to be pets.”

“I never said he was my pet,” stated Aiden calmly. “I think of him more as a friend, honestly.”

Looking down at Silvanus, he began vertically stroking the length of the Common Welsh Green’s face, from his snout to the base of his skull. After a few moments, the dragon had closed his eyes and appeared fast asleep.

“Anyways,” said the Slytherin quietly, “how soon will you be able to send a letter to Charlie? I hate to say it, but the faster we get Silvanus out of here, the better it will be for all of us.”

“I could send a letter to him tonight and then let you know when he replies,” offered Ron.

“That would be great, thank you, Ron. You didn’t have to do all of this, especially for me, but... thank you.”

“You’re no Malfoy,” said Ron with a small smile, “and you’re the first Slytherin I’ve met that hasn’t been mean. Maybe I was wrong about your house.”

“Maybe. But houses aside, I’m still grateful that you’re doing this. It means a lot to me,” the brunette turned his attention to Silvanus, “to us.”

“Don't mention it,” grinned Ron. “Maybe one day you can meet Charlie and tell him all your dragon. He’ll be impressed for sure!”

Aiden laughed, the sound filling up his chest and giving him a light feeling. As much as he was going to miss Silvanus, at least he would have his friends, and that had to count for something.

After dinner in the Great Hall that night, Aiden accompanied Ron to the owlery where he called Tyto to his arm and then promptly sent her off with the letter addressed to Ron’s older brother. As they descended the stairs, Ron attempted to make small-talk with Aiden, who was stuck thinking about how little time he had been able to spend with Silvanus before having to send him off.

“Will you be coming to the Quidditch match next week? It’s Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff.”

Aiden turned to Ron with a smile, though it felt more forced than necessary, “I wouldn’t dream of missing it. Besides, knowing Brielle she’ll just drag me there anyway.”

“Brielle likes Quidditch too, then?”

“Ha! Like it? She _loves_ it. I remember her telling me that she might even try out for Slytherin’s team next year.” A fond smile crept across Aiden’s face, “I hope she gets in. She really does love Quidditch.”

“Best of luck to your cousin, mate,” said Ron, clapping Aiden on the shoulder with a friendly smile.

“Thanks. I’ll let her know you said that, I’m sure she’d appreciate it. I’ll see you at the match, then? Or whenever Charlie replies?”

“Whichever comes first.”

Ron turned down a hallway and started up a different set of stairs, whereas Aiden continued following the sets down deeper into the lower levels of Hogwarts. When he finally reached the boys’ dormitories, Aiden promptly climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Four days later on a crisp, cool afternoon Aiden found himself being pulled towards the Quidditch pitch by an excited Brielle. Her tawny-brown face was split into a wide grin as she tugged Aiden’s sleeve harder.

“Come on! Hurry up or all the good seats will be gone!” she insisted.

“Good seats?” questioned Aiden with an incredulous look. “Even if we had the tallest seats, most of the game is in the air, and my neck gets sore from looking up so much.”

“Oh stop complaining, look, there’s Draco!”

They had just made their way up to the stands and, across a sea of heads, Aiden followed his cousin’s finger to a bright patch of moving blonde hair. Draco had just sat down and Aiden noticed a spot of red hair just below the Slytherin.

“Ron is there too!”

Without another word, Brielle dragged her cousin through the seats, apologizing to students for blocking their view momentarily. Finally standing in front of Draco, Vincent, and Gregory, she made a motion for the two bigger boys to scoot over. They did just that, and Brielle sat down on the opposite side of Draco, pulling Aiden down with her.

“Did we miss anything?”

“Not yet,” answered Draco, his eyes unwavering on the game in front of them. “The game has just begun. Wonder how long Potter’s going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?”

In front of the first-year, Ron didn’t answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because one of Ron’s older brothers had hit a bludger at him. Above it all, Aiden spotted Harry circling the game like a hawk.

“You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?” said Draco loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. “It’s people they feel sorry for. See, there’s Potter, who’s got no parents, then there’s the Weasleys, who’ve got no money — you should be on the team, Longbottom, you’ve got no brains.”

With Draco so close to his ear, Aiden heard every word loud and clear. Every vile, rude word. The boy bristled but held his tongue for the moment. He didn’t want to cause a scene with so many people around. Meanwhile, Neville went bright red and turned around in his seat to face Draco.

“I’m worth twelve of you, Malfoy,” he stammered.

Next to the other Slytherin, Aiden gave Neville an encouraging smile. On either side of him, Draco, Vincent, and Gregory howled with laughter. Like a thermometer, Aiden could feel his temper rising with each passing moment.

“Longbottom, if brains were gold you’d be poorer than Weasley, and that’s saying something.”

The brunette grit his teeth and became rather stiff. Brielle, who had focused all of her attention on the Quidditch match, didn’t notice her cousin’s sudden shift in emotion. At that moment Ron spoke from in front of them.

“I’m warning you, Malfoy — one more word—”

“Ron!” said Hermione suddenly from beside the red-head. “Harry—!”

“What? Where?”

Aiden, too, whipped his head towards the game in time to see Harry dive suddenly, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, blocking Aiden’s view to the point of having to stand on his seat in order to see.

“You’re in luck, Weasley, Potter’s obviously spotted some money on the ground!” cackled Draco from below Aiden.

Something inside Aiden snapped, but Ron had beaten the brunette to a reaction. Before anyone knew what was happening, Ron was on top of the pale boy, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated and then clambered over the back of his seat to help. To his right were the scuffles and yelps coming from a whirl of fists between Neville, Vincent, and Gregory. Aiden leapt from his seat and threw himself in the middle of the three boys, earning the brunt of several hits.

“AGH—! Leave him alone!” yelled Aiden.

Despite the flurry of blows landing on him, Aiden tried his best to shield Neville and shove the two bigger boys away. Each blow from Vincent or Gregory resulted in a dull, throbbing pain where Aiden had been hit.

“BRIELLE!” he called without thinking.

Finally turning her head, Brielle gasped and drew her wand, aiming it at Gregory.

“ _Flipendo_!” she yelled, sending Gregory tumbling into Vincent. Just as they fell, the stands erupted in cheers. Aiden didn’t care what had happened during the game, instead he turned around to Neville, panting.

“Are you okay, Neville? Neville?” Aiden turned his head round but didn’t see Neville. He finally realized why when he looked down: Neville had been knocked-out cold. Panic shot through the brunette.

“Brielle, help me with Neville!”

“Hang on, there’s still another fight to deal with,” yelled Brielle over the noise of the crowd. The tan boy looked down and realized Draco and Ron were still rolling around throwing fists. Again, Aiden flung himself between them.

“Stop it! Both of you! STOP!” he winced as he took multiple hits from each boy, but they both stopped when they realized who was between them. Looking between them, Aiden noted Ron’s bleeding nose and Draco’s red face. They were both panting and trying to grab each other, but as Hermione held back Ron so did Aiden with Draco.

Aiden ended up dragging Draco and Neville to the Hospital Wing. Brielle held up one side of the Gryffindor while Aiden held up the other, Draco walked alongside them.

“What is your problem?” snapped the freckled boy.

“My problem? I was just telling a joke, Weasley’s the one who got offended about it!” countered Draco.

“That’s what happens when you make a joke about someone’s _family_ , Draco!” said Aiden, his glare only deepening. “What if I made a joke about your family, huh? You wouldn’t let it slide, would you?”

“No, of course not.”

“So, then, why do you make fun of Ron’s family?”

“Because they’re a bunch of blood traitors, that’s why! They deserve it, too. Marrying muggles — what a disgrace.” His face shriveled up in disgust, as if he had tasted a particularly sour lemon or smelled rancid milk. “My father says that wizarding families like the Weasleys make us pure-bloods look bad.”

“Is that really all you care about?” implored Aiden, a look of hurt shining in his eyes as his face became scrunched in disbelief. “How other people — other families — make you look?”

Draco’s confidence faltered. He looked uncertain for a moment, his cool grey eyes crossing over Aiden once before looking away.

“I know you must love your family, but them being pure-bloods is nothing to show-off about. No one cares about how ‘pure’ you are. It’s _who_ you are that really matters. And from what I can see,” the tan boy paused, looking over at Draco, “who you are... is not a nice person.”

His voice was soft, but full of disappointment. The two stopped walking as they had reached the hospital wing. Aiden helped Brielle pass Neville over to Madam Pomfrey, feeling guilty that he hadn’t been able to do much more than take a few punches for the Gryffindor.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?”

“I’m sure he’ll be all right. A little rest and some Pepperup Potion should do the trick.” The chestnut-haired girl touched her cousin’s shoulder lightly and gave him a gentle smile, “Why don’t we head back to the common room?”

Aiden nodded silently, still watching Neville, who had been placed in one of the white beds.

“Draco,” the witch looked over Aiden’s shoulder expectantly, “are you coming?”

They all walked back down to the dungeons together, but the tense silence between Aiden and Draco was so palpable that Brielle did not dare disturb it. Walking between them, she served almost as a barrier between the boys. Above them floated a spectral man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth. He cackled and floated in circles above their heads.

“Oooooh, firsties wandering the halls! And where might you three be going?” he came in front of their faces and then moved back slightly. “Look at those bruises! A shame I missed all the fun!”

“Go away, Peeves,” snapped Brielle, her brown eyes becoming dangerously dark.

“Did someone get into an argument at the game?” pestered the poltergeist, not taking the hint.

“ _Peeves,_ ” warned Brielle a second time. “If you don’t stop now, I’ll fetch the Bloody Baron.”

At this, the ghost gulped. Then his brows narrowed and he flew into an empty classroom, a series of crashing and banging sounds following his disappearance. Aiden could feel his cousin’s eyes on him, but he refused to look up from his feet as they walked. When they reached the boys’ and girls’ dormitories, Brielle suspiciously glanced between the two boys.

“You two won’t kill each other the second I leave, will you?”

“Too tired and sore. I don’t need any more bruises,” mumbled Aiden, not bothering to look up at Draco. He looked up at his cousin briefly, who frowned and leaned in to hug him.

“Goodnight, Aiden.”

“Goodnight, Brielle.”

The two boys descended the stairs to their dormitory together in silence. At the end of the hall stood the door leading to the first-years’ shared room. After walking in Aiden felt several pairs of eyes on him, yet no one said anything. Draco and Aiden went their separate ways, climbed into bed, and fell asleep without another word to one another. Guilt clawed at Aiden’s stomach as he lay in bed. He had protected Neville from Vincent and Gregory, but had he just lost Draco’s friendship as a result?


	14. Taming The Dragons

For several days after the incident between Draco and Aiden, the blonde boy ignored the other first-year. If Aiden sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast, Draco would stand and exit the Great Hall. More often than not, Aiden found himself sitting with the Gryffindors. More specifically: with Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

They had been shocked the first day Aiden worked up enough courage to seat himself between Hermione and another Gryffindor boy. The Gryffindors stared at him and whispered; some even pointed at him. Their reactions to his presence prompted the brunette to look down at his lap. After he explained his situation to Hermione, the young brown-skinned girl reassured him that he could sit with them any time. Because of her reassurance, Aiden often found himself sitting at the Gryffindor table and regularly conversing with the trio of first-years. Occasionally, Brielle came to join her cousin at the other house table.

On a typically cold January morning, Aiden sluggishly made his way up to the Great Hall. The Slytherin caught sight of Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table with a letter in his hands. Excitement rushed through Aiden at the prospect of a reply from the ginger’s older brother.

“Is that from Charlie?” inquired Aiden as he took his seat across from the freckled boy.

“Yeah, you want to read it?”

“Sure.”

The parchment was passed across the table and Aiden’s hazel eyes flicked over the letter.

_Dear Ron,_

_Thank you for writing to me, I miss you very much. I’m sorry to say that I can’t help you with the Common Welsh Green right now. I don’t have enough people willing to smuggle an illegal dragon out of Hogwarts. If you can, try hiding it in the Forbidden Forest for a while. No one goes in there, and even with all the other beasts, I’m sure a dragon could handle them._

_I hope you write to me again soon._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

Aiden’s brows furrowed as he handed the letter back to Ron. Hiding a dragon in the Forbidden Forest did seem like a practical idea, but then if Aiden were caught, he’d be in even more trouble. Being in the Forbidden Forest was against the rules, and owning a dragon was illegal. It appeared that Aiden had been backed into a corner. His lips pressed into a thin line as he stared down at his food.

“Sorry he couldn’t help, mate,” said Ron with a frown. “Do you think maybe we should? You know, hide your dragon in the Forbidden Forest?”

“No,” said the tanned first-year, “that would only get us into more trouble. We’d already be in trouble if we were caught with a dragon, but caught with a dragon in the Forbidden Forest? That’s just _asking_ to be expelled.”

Hermione, who had been listening in on the conversation, put a hand on Aiden’s shoulder, “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

“Maybe,” replied Aiden rather monotonously. “I’ll talk to you guys later, I think I’m gonna go walk around for a bit.”

The Slytherin boy waved to his friends before leaving the table. He kept his head down, and his feet automatically carried him back to the dungeons, through the stone archway, and into the common room. Once inside, Aiden threw himself down on one of the comfortable leather chairs by the blazing green fireplace. He sighed heavily and leaned his head onto the back of the chair, closing his eyes for a few moments. Part of Aiden regretted skipping breakfast, but another part of him felt too stressed to eat; as if anything he might’ve tried to eat just wouldn’t stay down.

He sat there for what felt like a long while until the sound of shoes clicking on the stone met his ears. Aiden looked up and was met with the smiling, tawny-brown face of his cousin. In each hand she held one chocolate muffin and a small box of pumpkin juice.

“I saw you leave the Great Hall without eating, so I thought I’d bring you something,” she said, handing one of the muffins and a box of pumpkin juice to him.

“Thanks,” replied Aiden quietly. He took the food and drink, but looking at them both made his stomach turn over. Instead, he went back to staring at the bright green flames of the fireplace.

“Something wrong?” questioned his cousin. “Is it the chocolate? I can get you a different one if—”

“It’s not the chocolate.”

“Oh... Then what’s wrong? Come on, you can tell me anything.”

Aiden hesitated. He trusted Brielle, but he didn’t know how she would react to finding out that he had been keeping a dragon secret from her since the beginning of the year. _Will she be angry that I didn’t tell her sooner? What if she tells Dumbledore?_ Aiden glanced at his cousin, her soft face and hair highlighted by the glowing green fire nearby. Her deep brown eyes stared into his hazel ones, never prying or pushing him to tell her anything — just waiting.

“It’s Draco,” he says at last, “I’m worried that I’m not his friend anymore.”

It wasn’t the whole truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. While Charlie’s letter had cast a dark cloud over Aiden’s head, so had the argument with Draco.

“What makes you think he’s not your friend anymore?” implored Brielle, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Every time I try to sit at the Slytherin table, he leaves. If I try sitting by him in classes, he gets up and chooses another seat next to Vincent or Gregory. It seems that any time I try going near him, he just pushes me away!” exclaimed Aiden.

“Maybe he’s just thinking about what you said,” reasoned the other first-year. “About how being a pure-blood really isn’t that important.”

“Maybe... I guess that would explain why he’d hate me.”

“You don’t know if he hates you.”

“Really? Because it sure doesn’t look that way,” remarked Aiden.

“Just give him some time,” said Brielle gently. “He might come around. In the meantime, you should eat something. It won’t do any good to worry _and_ starve.”

Finally, a small smile managed its way onto Aiden’s face and he took a bite of the muffin. He and Brielle spent breakfast together in the common room, talking about classes and teachers they didn’t like. They laughed, joked, and for a moment Aiden felt like he had nothing to worry about.

There was so much to worry about. After classes that day, Aiden had gone down to see Hagrid and tell him about Charlie’s letter. As soon as he walked into the hut, he noticed the state it was in. Blankets had been torn up, the wooden table had been scratched and bitten at, the drapes were in shreds, and Hagrid looked very worse for wear.

“What happened, Hagrid?” breathed Aiden with disbelief.

“Yer dragon happened, that’s what.”

“Silvanus did all of this?” questioned Aiden, looking around once more.

“Yup. Had ter put Fang out back ‘cause he wouldn’t stop hissin’ at the poor dog.”

“Oh Hagrid, I’m so sorry.” Aiden frowned, the same feeling of guilt eating away at him just as it had before he left for Christmas.

“Ah, don’ worry about it. What did Charlie say?” Hagrid looked eager to hear Aiden’s response, but as the boy explained, his face fell. His bushy eyebrows knitted together in thought, “Hide ‘im in the Forbidden Forest, eh?”

“Yeah,” replied the first-year, looking sullen, “but wouldn’t that just get me in more trouble if I were caught?”

“If _you_ were caught, yes, however...” Hagrid thumbed his beard, deep in thought. “Maybe we should keep ‘im in there. No students’ll be pokin’ round, and even the teachers avoid the Forbidden Forest when they can.”

“Fine, say that we move Silvanus to the Forbidden Forest,” burst Aiden, waving his hands in the air, “how are we supposed to keep him in one spot? And if we can’t do that, what if he wanders deep into the forest and we never find him again? Then there’s a dragon loose in the Forbidden Forest and we’ll have to tell Dumbledore!”

The brunette looked quite stressed, as did Hagrid. They both sat in relative silence for a long while.

“Is there _anywhere else_ you can think of where we might be able to hide a dragon without anyone finding it?” sighed the young Slytherin.

“Unfortunately, no,” replied Hagrid with a sympathetic frown.

“Then it looks like the Forbidden Forest is our only option. We’ll need to come up with a way to keep him in one area — hopefully without a cage, I don’t like seeing animals caged for a long time. Do you think we could use magic?”

“Magic? On a dragon? Ha! I doubt yeh know a powerful enough spell to keep a dragon in one place. Anyhow, no, I don’t think there’s any magic strong enough ter keep a dragon somewhere it doesn’t want ter be.”

Aiden glanced over to Silvanus, who lay dozing on Hagrid’s bed. He seemed to spend a lot of time sleeping around nowadays. Hagrid had suggested that he may be resting up to prepare for a growth spurt. If that were the case, they would need to relocate him as soon as possible.

“Maybe I could train him,” mused the brunette.

“Train ‘im?”

“Yeah, like how you train Fang to heel! I could train Silvanus to come when called and that way he’ll never get lost.” Aiden grinned and then put a finger to his chin, already thinking about what to do. “We’d have to get started right away, though. And I’d have to come down here almost every day to work with him.”

Aiden ended up spending the rest of the afternoon talking with Hagrid about potential training methods for Silvanus. They also discussed behavioral training for his temper, though they were both reluctant about the rate of success. Finally, Aiden felt like he was prepared for how to keep his dragon safe and secret. This showed on his face when he returned to the common room later that evening.

“Well, you look cheerful for someone who was moping around this morning,” noted Brielle as her cousin came to sit down next to her on the leather couch.

“Visiting Hagrid always makes me feel better,” replied Aiden easily.

“I see that.”

Abruptly, Brielle’s expression morphed into one of both curiosity and concern, her brown eyes just barely looking past her cousin.

“What’s that look for?”

When Aiden turned to look, he understood why Brielle’s expression had changed. Draco, in his long black robes and neat Slytherin tie, was walking towards them. When he finally stood before them, his grey eyes flicked from Brielle to Aiden until they settled on the freckled first-year.

“I need to talk to you,” he said, now looking pointedly at Brielle. “Alone.”

The hazel-eyed Slytherin glanced at his cousin, who smiled encouragingly and then stood up, walking to one of the tables tucked away in the far corner of the common room.

Though there was room for both of the boys on the leather couch, Draco remained standing.

“What is it, Draco?” ventured Aiden with a careful tone.

“I’m sorry for making fun of Weasley’s family,” said the pale boy without missing a beat.

“If you’re sorry, why are you telling me instead of him?”

“Because I know you talk to him, so I figured you’d tell him what I said.”

“Draco, saying you’re sorry to me is not the same as saying it to Ron,” sighed Aiden, already feeling his energy drain away in the presence of Draco.

“Well what do you want me to do, go to the Gryffindor tower so I can apologize?”

Aiden raised one eyebrow.

“No,” huffed Draco, crossing his arms, “I won’t embarrass myself like that.”

“Sometimes you just have to embarrass yourself and get it over with,” stated the tanned Slytherin. “If you don’t want to go to their tower, then tell him at breakfast tomorrow.”

“Breakfast? And have everyone in the Great Hall stare at me? I don’t think so.”

“Well then what do you expect me to do about it, Draco?” snapped Aiden, standing up with a rush of hot anger. “You won’t go apologize to him and I’m not your lackey. Either you apologize to Ron yourself or you just shut up, because I don’t want to hear another word about ‘pure-blood this’ and ‘pure-blood that’ and how you’re better than everyone else. Guess what, Draco? _I don’t care_!”

The longer Aiden spoke, the more his voice rose in volume. By the end of his rant, he had begun to shout and draw the attention of several other Slytherins. The many sets of eyes caused Draco’s pale face to turn a light shade of pink, which reached the tips of his ears. Aiden could care less about how many people stared. The brunette gave Draco one last withering glare.

“If you can’t apologize to Ron, then you can forget about me being your friend,” declared Aiden.

He then left the common room to stare after him as he made his way down to the boys’ dormitories. There, he crawled into bed, pulled the curtains closed, and curled up with his knees to his chest. Though Draco no longer stood in front of him, Aiden’s brows remained in a fixed scowl, replaying his own words in his head. The longer they played, the more tired Aiden became. The eleven-year-old’s anger had sapped away what little energy was left after the long day. With a heavy sigh, Aiden uncurled his form and wriggled underneath the warm covers of his bed, leading him to quickly fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, Aiden found himself once again sitting at the Gryffindor table. By then, the other students in Gryffindor had become accustomed to the Slytherin’s presence. As they were all eating, the post came in the form of hundreds of owls swooping down to their owners. To Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aiden’s surprise, a small folded piece of parchment landed in Ron’s lap.

“What’s that?” asked Harry, leaning in to look at the letter. Ron and Harry’s faces both contorted strangely.

“Well, what is it?” pressed Aiden from across the table.

“An apology letter... from Malfoy.” Ron looked up and past Aiden, supposedly looking for Draco at the Slytherin table.

“An apology? Let me see,” said Aiden as he took the letter from Ron’s outstretched hand.

_Weasley,_

_I apologize for punching you in the nose and making fun of you during the Quidditch game._

_Draco Malfoy_

The letter was short and, more or less, sweet. Aiden almost couldn’t believe that Draco had actually written an apology letter.

“He probably doesn’t even mean it,” grumbled Ron as he crumpled the letter up and shoved it in the pocket of his robes.

“Maybe he does, you never know,” suggested Aiden, his hazel eyes shining hopefully.

During Potions that day, Aiden sat by Draco who, for once, did not move from his seat.

“I saw the letter that you sent Ron,” said the brunette quietly, knowing that Snape hated kids talking during his lessons. “It would’ve been better if you gave it to him in person, but I suppose that might actually be worse... Anyways, thank you for apologizing to him.”

After quickly glancing to make sure Professor Snape was not looking, Draco's cool grey eyes slid over to Aiden. He dropped his voice to a whisper.

“Don’t think I’ll start acting friendly with Weasley just because of that letter.”

“You don’t have to be friends with him,” said Aiden softly, “I just wanted you to apologize to him.”

The other Slytherin made a noncommittal hum and then turned back to his notes. Aiden dutifully did the same, feeling a weight lift off of his shoulders.

In the following weeks, Aiden spent a majority of his time at Hagrid’s hut, or rather, in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid and Silvanus. It had been a struggle to move the dragon without getting caught, but once he was relocated he happily became accustomed to his new surroundings. By the third day of visiting him, Aiden found that Silvanus had made a bed of fallen branches and leaves, surrounded by tree roots that looked almost crescent-shaped. Oddly enough, Aiden never had to go looking for Silvanus; he was always in the same area of the Forbidden Forest. Even when the Common Welsh Green did wander, he always came crashing back through the brush at the sound of Aiden’s signal — a whistle with just two notes — which Silvanus had picked up very quickly.

On the first day of March, Aiden entered the Great Hall and took notice of two older boys with ginger hair making golden sparks appear over Ron’s head. The sparks read in large letters: _Happy 12th, Baby Brother!_ Children all over the Great Hall were giggling and telling Ron happy birthday. With a wide smile, the Slytherin made his way over to join the small crowd of Gryffindors. Ron’s face was bright pink with embarrassment, which only made Aiden burst out laughing.

As his brothers began to loudly sing “Happy Birthday”, the whole of Gryffindor house, many Hufflepuffs, a few Ravenclaws, and several teachers joined in. The Great Hall was soon filled with the song. Aiden made his way over to the Gryffindor table when the song ended and cheering and whistling echoed in the Great Hall. He couldn’t help his laughter as he sat down across from Ron, between Harry and Hermione.

“Having a good birthday?” shouted Aiden over all the noise.

“It could definitely be a bit less embarrassing!” yelled Ron in reply, looking pointedly over his shoulder at the ginger twins.

Once all the noise had settled down, Aiden found himself smiling at the way Ron’s brothers hugged him and messed up his hair.

“You’re lucky to have your brothers, you know,” said Aiden with a smile.

“I really wish they’d leave me alone sometimes,” huffed Ron.

“Oh, you love us,” teased one of the older boys from beside Ron.

As they chuckled with one another, Aiden looked between them and then down at Ron. All three boys had the same fiery ginger hair, but the twins had more freckles dotting their noses and cheeks. It looked as if someone had taken brown paint and flicked a paintbrush all over their faces. He snapped out of his daydream when he realized Ron’s older brothers were now staring right back at him.

“Sorry,” mumbled Aiden, “I didn’t mean to stare. So you’re Ron’s brothers?”

“Ron, you didn’t mention us?” one gasped.

“How rude!” exclaimed the other.

“My name’s Fred,” said the Gryffindor on Ron’s left. He inclined his head to the right, “and that’s my brother George.”

“What’s your name?” asked George.

“Aiden. Aiden Bloodworth.”

The twins looked him up and down, two pairs of blue eyes landing on Aiden’s tie. The Slytherin felt a deflating feeling inside. _They won’t like me. I’m a Slytherin, why would they like me?_ Fred and George’s faces broke out in unexpected grins.

“Nice to meet you, Aiden!” said George. “We don’t get to meet a lot of our little brother’s friends. Of course, we already know Harry from Quidditch—”

“—our prized seeker.”

“And we’ve met Hermione once or twice—”

“—brilliant girl, she is. Absolutely brilliant.”

Fred and George interrupted each other a lot, but neither seemed bothered by it. In fact, they both just went with the flow, no matter which twin was speaking at the moment.

“He hasn’t told us much about you, though,” said Fred with a friendly smile.

Aiden rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “There’s not much to tell. I’m just another first-year, but I’m in Slytherin.”

“Suit yourself, then,” shrugged George.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Fred and George immediately started up a new conversation with a Gryffindor girl who looked to be their age. A smile lingered on Aiden’s face as he watched them pester the girl for a few more minutes. Shaking his head, he wished Ron a happy birthday and then headed towards the Slytherin table.

“It’s Weasley’s birthday?” asked Draco as soon as Aiden had sat down.

“Yeah, his brothers really embarrassed him with the sparks,” chuckled Aiden in reply.

While Aiden ate, he and Draco discussed birthdays. Draco seemed surprised that Aiden’s birthday — March nineteenth — was so soon, yet he hadn’t mentioned it at all in the months prior. Then again, Draco had never asked until that moment. Aiden, in turn, had learned that Draco’s birthday landed on the fifth of June. For the remaining duration of breakfast, the two boys discussed former birthday parties and gifts they might like to receive. The ivory-skinned boy mentioned a new broom, but Aiden concluded that he was likely too poor to buy Draco a new broom. When asked what he might want for his birthday, Aiden’s mind went blank.

“I don’t really know,” hummed Aiden as he and Draco stood to leave the Great Hall.

“Well if you don’t know what you want, I’ll have to pick out a gift for you,” advised Draco, drawing a chuckle from his brown-haired friend.

“I’m alright with that, as long as it’s nothing dangerous, illegal, or gross.”

Draco made a thoughtful face as they walked, humming simply, “I could always just get you some more of that chocolate from Christmas. Mother orders the boxes directly from Belgium. According to her, they have the best chocolates in the world.”

“I’ll take her word for it, then,” replied Aiden with a glowing smile. “I hope you know that I can’t buy you that broom you want...”

The other boy turned his head to look at Aiden oddly, “Well of course I don’t expect _you_ to buy it. Maybe we could trade candies instead, or something.”

Despite Draco’s dismissive tone, Aiden knew he wanted to get something nice for Draco’s birthday. _Maybe I could make something for him. Should it be magical? I could go to Diagon Alley, too. Maybe there’s something interesting there._ Ideas swirled around in Aiden’s head like a powerful whirlpool, one idea after another being pulled into the unyielding currents. His mind only settled upon realizing that June was nearly three months away, giving him plenty of time to think of a gift for his friend. _I’ll figure something out._


	15. Surprise

On the morning of March thirteenth, Aiden awoke to the sound of absolute silence. When he crawled out of bed he realized why: Draco, Gregory, Vincent, Blaise, and Theodore had already gotten up and left the dormitory. _That’s strange... Draco always wakes me up in time for breakfast._ He was a bit disheartened that he didn’t wake up to shouts of ‘Happy Birthday!’ and presents being set in his lap, but he figured — because only Draco knew of his birthday — that it was a bit far-fetched to expect that kind of surprise.

Lethargically, the brown-haired boy stepped out of bed and prepared for the day ahead. Luckily, it was Friday, which meant that he had a whole free period until ten in the morning, when he’d have to go to Herbology. Aiden yawned as he finished tying his tie and walking up the stairs to the common room. As he entered, he noticed a group of Slytherins gathered around the fireplace. Brielle’s head poked out of the crowd and brightened upon seeing her cousin. She whispered something to the others frantically, and then they all turned around to face him.

“SURPRISE!” they yelled in unison. From several students’ wands burst forth green and silver sparks. Aiden’s face split into a grin as Brielle came forward to wrap him in a crushing hug.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me your birthday was so soon!” she said while shaking his shoulders.

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t know how I’d celebrate it here, so I didn’t say anything,” replied Aiden with a sheepish grin.

“Well you’re lucky that Draco told me about your birthday. Gemma helped me get everyone together so we could celebrate.”

As Aiden was led to sit down on one of the leather couches, he noticed a small bunch of presents and a delicious-looking cake — both of which had been set on a long table in between the two leather couches.

“You guys... You didn’t have to do this,” said Aiden, tearing up. This was the first birthday he’d be spending without his mother, and yet the Slytherin students had made his birthday feel almost exactly like it would at home.

“No,” stated Gemma Farley, who came to sit by the first-year and hug him, “but we wanted to. Us older students remember how it felt to have our first birthdays away from home... The least we could do was give you this good one.”

She leaned back to smile at him and then abruptly stood up, taking out her wand, “Now let’s light these candles so you can make a wish and we can all have some cake!”

Laughter bubbled from Aiden’s chest, but he quieted down once Gemma lit the candles on his cake.

“Okay, ready everyone?” asked Brielle, “One — two — three...”

At the end of her countdown, everyone started to sing “Happy Birthday”. As Aiden looked around he saw that even Pansy Parkinson was singing along with a relatively happy face. The first-year’s heart swelled as the song ended and he blew out all twelve candles on the cake. _Please let nothing change_ , he wished while looking around at everyone’s faces.

No one could wait to eat the cake, and soon everyone had a plate with a slice of cherry cheesecake. Vincent and Gregory had to be shooed away by Brielle so they wouldn’t eat the whole thing, but otherwise everyone seemed to enjoy the food. When the cake was all gone, the plates and cutlery disappeared like they had at the feasts in the Great Hall. As soon as they disappeared, Brielle slid the gifts to the center of the table, whereupon everyone took a seat and waited for Aiden to open them.

“Here, open mine first!” shouted Brielle gleefully, pushing a medium-sized bag towards her cousin.

“Okay, okay, I will,” laughed Aiden as he reached into the bag. He pulled out an envelope and a leather-bound book. When Aiden opened it, he found that the book was not made for writing or reading — it was a photo album.

“I know it’s not much, and I haven’t taken too many pictures yet,” started Brielle, her tawny-brown face deepened by a shy blush, “but there are a few in the envelope to get you started. I hope you like it.”

With an air of wonder and curiosity, Aiden opened the envelope and pulled out several photographs, as well as a small card. He was amazed when each of the pictures moved as if on a loop. There were several pictures of his cousins, and even a few of Brielle, Mortimus, and Aiden together. The brunette’s face split into a smile as he threw his arms Brielle.

“I love it, thank you so much!” While close to her ear, Aiden whispered, “I’ll read the card later.”

“Good idea,” whispered the Slytherin girl in reply.

“So you got a photo album,” said Draco from the leather couch opposite of them, “big deal. Now open my present! I tried to find something you might like since you gave me no clues or ideas.”

Many Slytherins around them chuckled or laughed. Aiden himself smiled and shook his head, “Okay, I’ll open yours now.”

Draco pushed a medium-sized box across the table to Aiden, who took it into his lap and opened it up. His eyes widened as he took out a beautiful quill made from the feather of a white peacock. Brielle made a sound of awe from beside him.

“Draco, where’d you get that?” asked the witch, as Aiden was too distracted.

“We have white peacocks wandering around the manor,” said the pale boy with a prideful smile, “so I decided to have a quill made out of one of their feathers.”

“It’s beautiful! Thank you, Draco. I love it,” breathed Aiden with a wide smile.

“That’s not the only gift in the box. Keep looking.”

Below the quill lay a slim, white box with swirling golden designs. Upon opening it, Aiden couldn’t help laughing.

“Chocolates?” he asked with a smile.

“I said I’d get them for you, didn’t I?”

Aiden nodded, still chuckling as he set the box of expensive chocolates aside. Looking back into the box, the boy’s hazel eyes landed on a green book with silver snake-like designs around the border.

“ _Slytherin: The House, The History, and The Founder_ ” Aiden read aloud.

“I figured that if you’re going to be in Slytherin, you should know about our proud history,” explained Draco.

“I’ll definitely have to look at that. Thanks again, Draco.”

Aiden received a surprising amount of gifts from his fellow Slytherins. Gemma Farley gave him a book of sign language words and phrases, Blaise had gotten him a small case of starter art supplies, Theodore Nott bought him a new Slytherin scarf, and Pansy Parkinson practically drowned Aiden with boxes of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and sugar quills.

The last gift he received was a card, held out to him by Mortimus. The third-year smiled casually.

“This one is from all of us. Well, the ones who wanted to sign it, at least.”

Aiden took the card. It looked ordinary enough on the outside, but the inside was covered with signatures and short, encouraging messages from everyone. He scanned over them all as the smile on his face only grew. Finally, he closed the card and looked around at them all.

“Thank you... Thank you all so much. This is one of the best birthdays ever!” A grin split Aiden’s face and he laughed just as his cousins hugged him tight. Gemma Farley joined in the group hug, wishing Aiden a happy birthday as she did so.

“All right everyone,” said Gemma as she backed away from the hug, “how about we go eat a real breakfast instead of cake?”

“I’ll be right up,” said Aiden, “I just have to put all these gifts away.”

“I’ll save you a spot. Morti, could you help Aiden with his gifts?” asked Brielle, looking at her older brother with a warm smile.

“Of course.”

Aiden joined his housemates and Brielle after putting away his gifts. Just as he entered the Great Hall, owls began dropping off the post to their owners. When the freckled boy sat down, Tyto silently swooped from the ceiling and landed in Aiden’s lap. In her beak was an envelope. The twelve-year-old took the envelope while his barn owl stole a piece of food from a nearby plate. Aiden tore open the letter and began to read:

_Dear Aiden_

_Happy Birthday! I wish I could be there to celebrate with you, but I hope that you had a good birthday with your friends. I have a few gifts waiting for you at home for when you return. Some are from your grandma and grandpa. I was afraid to send them with your owl because, frankly, she’s very small and frightens me a bit._

_I miss you, please write back soon._

_With love,_

_Mother_

Aiden smiled and immediately took out a quill and bottle of ink. He wrote to Delilah about the party and the gifts he’d received. It still felt so strange to be celebrating a birthday without her, but Aiden was glad he at least had his friends to celebrate with him.

After his last class of the day, Aiden ran down to Hagrid’s hut and rapidly knocked on the door of his hut. The hairy man opened the door and his eyebrows scrunched together.

“Yeh look awfully cheerful, Aiden. Did somethin’ happen today?” he asked while the first-year walked past him.

“It’s my birthday!” shouted Aiden without delay.

“Yer birthday? And no one thought ter tell me?” Hagrid looked shocked and then guilty. “I didn’t get yeh anythin’ fer yer birthday...”

“That’s alright, Hagrid. My housemates already gave me plenty of gifts, trust me. I came down here because, for my birthday, I want to visit Silvanus.” Aiden beamed and Hagrid took a moment to think.

“It’s the middle o’ the day, but since it’s yer birthday I’ll make an exception. Gimme a moment.”

Hagrid and Aiden soon found themselves wandering into the Forbidden Forest. They hadn’t gotten very far in, but the trees overhead had already blocked out the sunlight and began to cast eerie shadows across the forest floor. No matter how many times he went in the Forbidden Forest, he would never get used to the chill that crept into his skin — as if someone was watching him from just beyond. After several minutes of walking, Hagrid and Aiden stopped at the base of a large tree, the very tree where Silvanus had made a bed within the crescent-shapes roots.

The Common Welsh Green was nowhere to be found. Taking a deep breath, Aiden whistled for the dragon and then waited. Silence settled over them, then came the sound of heavy feet pounding on the ground. Not long after, Aiden spotted the dragon crashing through the brush with his great chest heaving and black smoke billowing from his nose. Upon seeing the Slytherin, Silvanus slowly came forward and let out a low, almost musical, rumble. He was about the size of a quarter horse now, and Aiden smiled at the sight of him.

“Hey Silvanus,” murmured the brunette as the dragon lowered his head to the boy’s face. “You got big, huh? Are you liking it out here?”

The dragon groaned, like the sound of a tree beginning to fall, and pushed his scaly head into Aiden’s hands. After he had gotten some attention, Silvanus raised his head and lumbered over to his bed, where he circled for a few moments and then lay down like a dog. Hagrid took a seat on one of the large roots while Aiden moved closer to his dragon, leaning up against him with a content sigh.

“It’s my birthday, you know,” said the brunette. “I don’t expect a present from you, of course, but I thought I’d come out here and visit you. Even if this place gives me the creeps. Do you ever get scared while you’re in here?”

The boy turned to his dragon, as if he would actually answer. Instead, the creature merely stared at him with warm, amber eyes. As their gazes locked, Aiden felt the world around him disappear. All at once, flashes of images came to his mind. They came in rapid succession, just as they had when Aiden dreamt of Silvanus’s egg hatching.

Just like the last time, everything he saw was somewhat blurred; but if he strained, Aiden could make out his surroundings. He was in one of the Hogwarts corridors; it was dark and empty, save for a student in black robes peering around a corner. They were waiting for something — or someone. There was a flash and Aiden vaguely registered a woman’s stern voice, but it was muffled as if Aiden were underwater. The scene faded and everything became dark again. The first-year found himself back in the Forbidden Forest; yet, it didn’t feel the same.

Beside him bobbed two bright lanterns and distorted faces; both stopped suddenly, and upon looking ahead he realized why. A cloaked figure was leaning over something large and white, though the Slytherin couldn’t quite make out what it was. There was a loud scream, the sound of feet running the opposite direction, and then it all faded away.

Aiden clutched his head and groaned, leaning forward and feeling the ground beneath him. He was back from wherever he’d gone, but a dull headache had followed him.

“Aiden!” Hagrid exclaimed, jumping up from the root where he sat. The brunette winced — Hagrid’s voice sent a jolt of pain through his head.

“What happened?” asked Aiden softly.

“Dunno. Yer dragon started ter look at yeh an’ then yeh got this real far-off look on yer face. Next thing I know, you’re leanin’ forward and holdin’ yer head. You feelin’ all right?”

Aiden glanced up at Silvanus and found the dragon still staring at him in the same way he had been before. The dragon took in a deep breath and then released it, tendrils of black smoke drifting lazily from his nostrils.

“Not really,” admitted Aiden. “My head hurts a lot...”

“If that’s the case, then we oughta get yeh to the Hospital Wing.”

The hazel-eyed boy nodded and said goodbye to Silvanus. The Common Welsh Green yawned, stretched his wings, and then curled up in his bed of leaves and branches. Aiden had decided not to tell Hagrid about the strange vision he’d gotten; he was too confused about it and he doubted that Hagrid would be much help in deciphering the strange images. He held onto the gamekeeper’s large overcoat all the way up to the castle until they reached the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey gave him a purple potion vial, telling him to drink it before going to bed. He was then sent on his way.

Aiden was still trying to put his thoughts together while he and Hagrid walked to Great Hall for dinner. As soon as he walked in, the noise of the Great Hall made his head pound, making him hiss and step back as if he were blinded by a bright light.

“Actually, I think I’ll just head down to the Slytherin common room. Thanks for the company, Hagrid.”

Aiden walked away before the large man had a chance to answer. Once inside the common room, he collapsed on one of the leather couches with a deep sigh. _What was that? Some kind of prediction for the future? The same thing happened when I saw Silvanus hatching... Maybe it is a prediction. But then, what was that white thing in the forest? And the black thing?_ The more Aiden thought, the more his head seemed to spin. He groaned and sat upright, putting his head in his hands. The boy felt a dip in the couch as another person joined him.

“Hey, you doing all right?”

Aiden recognized the smooth voice as his cousin, Mortimus. The first-year rubbed his temples.

“I don’t think so,” he mumbled. “I have a headache and it won’t seem to go away.”

“Have you seen Madam Pomfrey about it?”

“Yeah, she gave me this.” From his pocket, Aiden pulled out the small vial of purple liquid. Mortimus hummed mildly.

“Probably a sleeping potion. Have you eaten yet?”

Aiden shook his head, “The Great Hall was too noisy. I didn’t even have my foot in the entrance when my head started hurting.”

“Well, do you want anything?”

The freckled boy thought for a moment. “Boiled potatoes, green beans, some chicken, and pumpkin juice doesn’t sound too bad.”

Without warning, a golden plate and goblet appeared on the floor in front of Aiden, along with a fork and knife. The plate had each food that he had listed off, plus a treacle tart. His hazel eyes widened, looking at Mortimus in bewilderment. The third-year merely smiled and gestured to the food.

“You said you were hungry, right? Dig in.”

“How did you—”

“Don’t worry about it. You eat, and then head to bed. The sooner you rest up, the sooner you’ll feel better.”

Aiden didn’t say anything else as he picked up the plate and cutlery, setting them both in his lap. In no time, the food and pumpkin juice was gone. Mortimus then took Aiden down to his dorm and had him drink the potion Madam Pomfrey had given him. He stood to leave, but as Aiden’s eyes began to droop he called out to his cousin.

“Hm? What is it, Aiden?”

“Could you... could you get the music box out of my trunk”—he yawned—“and play it for me?”

Mortimus was stunned for a moment, but he recovered and agreed to play the music box. After retrieving it, the older boy sat down at the edge of Aiden’s bed and turned the crank handle on the side of the little wooden box. A melodious tune flowed out and filled the silence. Aiden’s eyes closed and he soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

✻ ✻ ✻

Over the Easter holidays Aiden received his birthday presents from his mother and grandparents. Before he left Hogwarts, the professors had really piled the students with homework in preparation for the upcoming exams. For this reason, Aiden found himself studying in his room more often than not. So much of his time was spent on homework that he hadn’t even thought of the strange visions that he got on his birthday. In fact, if not for Delilah, he might as well have forgotten to eat or sleep.

When he returned to Hogwarts, Aiden could feel his back aching from constantly bending over the homework he’d been assigned. The first free period he got, Aiden rushed down the sloping lawns to Hagrid’s hut. He hoped to visit Silvanus in the Forbidden Forest. To his surprise, the hut’s curtains were drawn and Hagrid seemed on edge as he quickly urged Aiden inside. To his surprise, he found Harry, Ron, and Hermione already sitting at the gamekeeper’s table.

“Oh, hello. Are you guys here to see Hagrid, too?” he asked cheerfully.

“Yeah,” said Harry, “Hagrid, can we have a window open? I’m boiling.”

“It does feel hot in here,” mused Aiden. “Almost like it did when—”

He stopped talking after noticing something huge and black sitting in the blazing fire. Suddenly, the visions he’d received on his birthday came rushing back to him. It was a dragon egg. Hagrid had gotten _another_ dragon egg. His hazel eyes turned sharply to the gamekeeper.

“Hagrid, is that what I think it is?” asked Aiden stiffly.

“Ah,” said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard. “That's — er...”

“Where did you get it, Hagrid?” said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. “It must’ve cost you a fortune.”

“Won it,” said Hagrid. “Las’ night. I was down in the village havin’ a few drinks an’ got into a game o’ cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest.”

“Not again,” sighed Hermione, burying her brown face in her hands.

“I’ve bin doin’ some readin’,” said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. It was the same one he’d borrowed when trying to hatch Aiden’s egg. “Looks like I missed the part where it said ter keep the egg _in_ the fire, not above it. Musta bin why yer egg didn’t hatch as fast,” said Hagrid, nodding to Aiden.

“Must have been,” said Aiden somewhat distantly. Hagrid continued enthusiastically.

“What I got there’s a Norwegian Ridgeback. They’re rare, them.”

“Hagrid, we could barely raise _my_ dragon,” stressed the Slytherin, “and now you want to try raising another one?”

But Hagrid wasn’t listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

With Hagrid’s newly-acquired dragon egg and all the extra homework from his professors, Aiden found that there was barely any time where he _wasn’t_ stressed. Not even two weeks later, during breakfast, Tyto dropped a small note into Aiden’s lap. It was from Hagrid, who had written only two words: _It’s hatching._

He looked up across the Great Hall and saw that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were crowded around a similar-looking note. From his seat, he could see Hermione and Ron arguing. Shaking his head, Aiden put the note in his pocket. _I’ll go after Herbology. I’ve seen one dragon hatch, I don’t really_ need _to see another one._

“Potter and his friends are up to something,” said Draco as he sat down beside Aiden.

“Oh really?” came Aiden’s sarcastic reply. “What makes you think that? Did Harry look at you wrong again?”

“No, I heard Weasley say something about a dragon hatching.”

Aiden nearly choked on his pumpkin juice.

“You’re sure he said ‘dragon’?” spluttered the brunette.

“I’m sure. Aiden, this could be exactly what I need. Everyone gets to see Potter and his friends for the rule-breakers they are—”

“As if you don’t break rules?” countered Aiden, earning a simple eyebrow raise from Draco.

“I find loopholes,” he replied simply.

Aiden merely hummed. _I have to make sure Draco doesn’t see the dragon._

When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of Herbology, Aiden saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron all dash out at the same time. Aiden, calmly put away his trowel before walking out of the greenhouse. Up ahead, Aiden could see the Gryffindors’ silhouettes becoming smaller and smaller. Every now and then, Aiden would check over his shoulders to make sure he wasn’t being followed. When he was sure he wasn’t, the boy broke into a mad dash. His robes billowed behind him, and he arrived at Hagrid’s hut moments after Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

“Come on, come on, it’s almost out!” shouted Ron as he pulled the other first-year inside.

While everyone else pulled up chairs, Aiden stopped just beyond the doorway as another flash came to him. The people at the table... It was them. So far, everything in his visions seemed to have been true. _If everything is true, that means... Someone is going to find out._

Swallowing anxiously, Aiden approached the table just as the baby dragon came out of its egg. It was almost like seeing Silvanus hatch all over again: the baby dragon’s spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body and it had a long snout with wide nostrils, stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.

It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

“Isn’t he _beautiful_?” Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon’s head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

“Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!” said Hagrid.

“Hagrid,” said Hermione, “how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?”

Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face — he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

“What's the matter?” asked Harry, turning in his seat.

“Someone was lookin’ through the gap in the curtains — it’s a kid — he’s runnin’ back up ter the school.”

At the same time, Harry and Aiden bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him.

Draco had seen the dragon. The image of a student peering out over a corner flashed in Aiden’s mind. He felt lightheaded as he took a seat at Hagrid’s table. No sooner had he sat down than Harry whirled on him.

“You told him about the dragon!” he yelled.

“No I didn’t! You think I would tell Draco about Hagrid's newest dragon? I didn’t even tell him about mine!”

“Well someone had to have told him!”

Aiden shut his eyes and buried his face in his hands. Ron’s voice came as Aiden’s savior.

“Wait... Malfoy heard us talking at breakfast. That’s how he must’ve known,” said the redhead with a mortified expression.

They were all silent for a moment before Aiden croaked out a small, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Aiden. You didn’t know,” said Hermione, crouching down and touching his arm.

“Doesn’ matter whose fault it is. Righ’ now we need ter find a way ter keep this a secret. Aiden,” Hagrid turned to the small boy, “are you friends with that boy we jus’ saw?”

Aiden nodded, not trusting his throat.

“Okay. Maybe you can convince him ter keep it quiet?”

“Malfoy? Keep quiet about a dragon? I doubt it,” said Harry, running a hand through his unruly black hair. Aiden pursed his lips and then stood up.

“I’ll try to think of something... I’m sorry, everyone.”

With a trembling hand, Aiden turned the knob to Hagrid’s door and left the hut. He climbed the sloping lawn of Hogwarts, clutching his clammy hands to himself. He wanted to help his Gryffindor friends, but he was already on thin ice with Draco, and he didn’t want to push the blonde any further. It seemed that no matter which way he turned, he would lose a friend. Aiden swallowed the hard lump in his throat as he took a deep breath and headed for the Slytherin common room. _Here goes nothing._


	16. Detention and Dragons

Aiden entered the common room hesitantly, his nerves practically thrumming with anxiety. Draco was nowhere to be found. With his heart picking up pace, the brunette decided to check the dormitories. He wasn’t in there, either.

Eventually, Aiden found the other Slytherin at lunch in the Great Hall. His throat became tight as he made his way over to the other first-years. Draco caught his eye as he moved, not breaking contact until Aiden sat down next to him. Over the loud chatter of students, no one could hear the ivory-skinned boy speaking in Aiden’s ear.

“You and I will talk later,” he said.

Aiden only glanced at him in response. There was silent agreement in his hazel eyes and then he started to eat.

That night, when the Slytherin common room was full of chatter, Draco led Aiden down to the first-year dormitories. After locking the door behind them, he turned to face Aiden with a strangely calm expression.

“So... That oaf has a dragon, does he? Did you know?”

The tan boy didn’t know what to say. He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it after nothing came to mind.

“Of course you did,” mumbled Draco, crossing the room and leaning against one of the posts of his bed. “I should’ve known. You were always going down to that hut of his for hours at a time. But that was before this, wasn’t it? That’s where you went off to in such a hurry after that Quidditch match...”

He became quiet. Aiden could almost see the gears turning in his friend’s head. Finally, Draco looked up and approached the other boy, standing barely a foot away.

“What else is he hiding?”

Aiden stiffened and drew himself up.

“Even if I knew, you’re the last person I’d tell! All you want to do is get Hagrid and the others in trouble.”

Draco considered Aiden for a moment, their eyes locked on each other. Finally, the blonde looked away.

“Fine, don’t tell me. But it’s not like I can tell anyone anyway.” Looking quite frustrated, Draco went back to leaning on his bed’s post, continuing, “I don’t have any proof. You think anyone would believe me if I said that he had a dragon, but no evidence? The professors would think I’m trying to pull some kind of joke.”

“In that case, I’ll still be visiting the dragon, and don’t think I won’t jinx you if you try to follow me again.” For good measure, Aiden pulled out his wand and pointed it at the other boy. Letting his arm drop, he went on, “I’m going to help Hagrid raise the dragon, and you’re not stopping me.”

Throughout the week, Aiden spent most of his free time in Hagrid’s darkened hut, taking care of the baby Norwegian Ridgeback. It was a very different experience from when the boy had raised Silvanus. His dragon was always so calm and reasonable, but the Norwegian Ridgeback was always temperamental. It snapped at Aiden’s fingers when being fed and constantly looked on edge. He had learned to use his dragonhide gloves whenever he fed the dragon. Within a week, the baby dragon had grown three times in length. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. There were empty bottles of brandy and chicken feathers all over the floor when Aiden came in one afternoon to help feed the dragon. After a while, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came into the hut as well. They tried talking Hagrid out of keeping the Norwegian Ridgeback.

“Just let him go,” Harry urged. “Set him free.”

“I can’t,” said Hagrid. “He’s too little. He’d die.”

“Maybe he could stay with Silvanus in the Forbidden Forest?” suggested Hermione.

“I don’t know how Silvanus would react to another dragon being there with him, and I don’t want to risk a bad reaction. Besides,” Aiden glanced at the little black dragon, “it’s so small, Silvanus might mistake it for food.”

“I’ve decided to call him Norbert,” said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. “He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where’s Mummy?”

Aiden raised an eyebrow while Ron mumbled something to Harry.

“Hagrid,” said Harry loudly, “give it a fortnight and Norbert’s going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment.”

“Actually,” interrupted Aiden, “Draco said he wouldn’t tell anyone unless he had proof. He’s waiting for an opportunity; don’t give him one and there shouldn’t be a problem with Dumbledore finding out.”

Hagrid bit his lip.

“I — I know I can’t keep him forever, but i can’t jus’ dump him, I can’t.”

Harry suddenly turned to Ron.

“Charlie,” he said.

“You’re losing it, too,” said Ron. “I’m Ron, remember?”

“No — Charlie — your brother Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!”

“I don’t want to be a stick-in-the-mud,” interrupted Aiden, “but we tried that once, remember? He couldn’t come get Silvanus, so what makes you think he could come and get Norbert?”

Ron’s face fell slightly, but Harry remained determined.

“We should still try,” said Harry. “How about it, Hagrid?”

And in the end, Hagrid agreed that the Gryffindors could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.

The following week breezed by. Any time Aiden wasn’t with Hagrid and Norbert, he was doing homework and studying for the upcoming exams with his fellow first-years (excluding Draco, who had become rather distant again). By Thursday morning, Aiden had started to worry that Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn't gotten a reply from Charlie. He approached them at breakfast.

“Did Charlie — Ron, what happened to your hand?”

The redhead’s hand was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief, but Aiden could see that it was swollen underneath.

“Norbert bit me while I was trying to feed him!” Ron exclaimed.

“Oh. Well, I did suggest you wear your dragonhide gloves when you do that. Anyways, did Charlie reply?”

They all nodded and Hermione told him the plan. She and Harry would transport Norbert up to the Astronomy tower at midnight that Saturday. Aiden nodded and warned them to be careful before making his way back to the Slytherin table.

During Potions, Aiden realized that Ron was absent. Hermione spoke up and told Professor Snape that he had gone to the hospital wing. _Oh no, his hand... I hope he’s okay. I’ll go visit him after class._ As soon as the bell rang out for class to be over, Aiden dashed over to the Slytherin dorms to drop off his books and potions supplies in his dormitory. Afterwards, he jogged to the Hospital Wing. As soon as he arrived, Aiden saw Harry and Hermione being shuffled out the door.

“How is he?” Aiden asked them, panting slightly.

“He seems to be doing better, but there’s a problem,” said Harry. “Malfoy has Charlie’s letter.”

“What? How?”

“Ron put the letter in one of his books and Malfoy took it while he was here.”

Aiden groaned and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

“I could try getting it back, but it’s no use... He must’ve already read it by now... Okay, so Draco knows, that just means you two will have to be extra careful Saturday night. I know you two can do it.”

Aiden nodded to them both firmly and then headed back to the Slytherin common room. He made a beeline for the dormitories, locking the door behind him after entering his shared room. Draco, who had been sitting on his bed with the letter in his hands, looked up suddenly. Aiden tried running towards him, but the pale boy jumped off of his bed and started running around the room, trying to avoid Aiden.

“Give me that letter, Draco Malfoy!” he shouted.

“You’ll have to catch me first!” taunted the blonde while he and Aiden stood on opposite sides of a bed. The brunette lunged and grabbed Draco’s robes, knocking him to the ground. They landed on the floor with a heavy ‘THUD!’. The two boys grappled with each other, Aiden tried to reach for the letter while Draco struggled to keep it just out of his reach.

“ _Alohomora_!”

The sound of rushing footsteps came to fill Aiden’s ears.

“What are you two doing?” shouted Blaise, who pulled Aiden off of Draco. Gregory and Vincent helped Draco off the floor while Aiden struggled against his friend’s grip. Brushing his robes off and fixing his hair, the pale boy left the dormitory and Blaise finally released him.

“Another row with Malfoy?” questioned the brown-skinned boy. “You two are always fighting these days.”

“Yeah, well, he always finds a way to get on my nerves,” grumbled Aiden, fixing his own robes.

“What did he do this time?”

“He took something from a friend of mine. I was trying to get it back.”

Blaise sighed and shook his head, sitting down cross legged on Aiden’s bed.

“You two really need to work something out. I don’t know about everyone else, but you two are really getting on my nerves with all the fighting.”

Aiden frowned and took a seat next to his friend, mumbling an apology.

“Why don’t you sit with Theo and I for a while? You know, give Draco some space.”

“Sure. That sounds good, thanks, Blaise.”

While leaving dinner on Saturday, Aiden wished Harry and Hermione good luck before they headed back to the Gryffindor dormitories. Aiden followed Theodore, Blaise, and Brielle back to the Slytherin room, in the meantime. They spent several hours after dinner just sitting in each other’s company; some doing homework while others drew on parchment or read a book. At half-past nine, Aiden turned in for the night, still thinking about Harry, Hermione, and Norbert.

His dreams were the same flashing images that he’d seen several weeks ago. Norbert’s egg, the Gryffindors gathered around Hagrid’s table, the student peering around a corner, the angry voice — it all looked and sounded much clearer now. Aiden could hear the fire in Hagrid’s hut crackling, the glow bathing him in an orange light. He could hear the chatter of him and his friends while watching Norbert hatch, peering over their shoulders from behind. The student crouched behind a corner suddenly became much more detailed; they had pale, short hair and green robes —

Aiden awoke with adrenaline coursing through him. _Draco!_ As quietly as he could, Aiden stepped out of bed and pulled back the curtains to Draco’s bed. He wasn’t there. With his heart pounding, Aiden pulled his robes over his pyjamas and crept up to the common room. On one of the fireplace’s mantles, a clock read eleven forty-five. _I have to find him before he finds Harry and Hermione._

Without making a sound, the first-year slipped out of the Slytherin common room and began running through the corridors, his socks just barely muffling the sound of his feet. He was lucky enough to not encounter any ghosts or teachers while running around, but that didn’t make finding Draco any less difficult. Finally, after what seemed like half an hour of searching, Aiden spotted a crouched figure at the end of a corridor. The brunette snuck up behind Draco and touched his shoulder, making him whip around.

“What are you doing here?” he hissed.

“I could be asking you the same thing! We have to go before you get caught.” Aiden tugged on the other boy’s robes, but he didn’t budge.

“Not before I catch Potter and his friend, first.”

“Draco, we’re going to get caught, we need to go _now_.”

Just as he spoke, the sound of clicking heels met their ears and McGonagall came into view at the other end of the corridor, holding a lamp and wearing a hairnet with a tartan dressing-gown. Aiden froze in terror, still clutching Draco’s robes. _If looks could kill..._ McGonagall’s face hardened as she approached them both, charming the lamp to float behind her. She grabbed both of them by the ears, making Aiden yelp as he was pulled along. On the other side of the witch, Draco struggled against her.

“Detention!” she shouted. “And forty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how _dare_ you two—”

“You don’t understand, Professor, Harry Potter’s coming — he’s got a dragon!”

“What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on — I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy! And you—” she turned to look down at Aiden momentarily “—were you going to try catching Potter as well? Hm?”

“No, Professor! I was just trying to stop Draco!” whimpered Aiden, his ear starting to ache from being pulled.

“Well, you’ve done more to harm than help your house for tonight, Bloodworth.”

Professor McGonagall dragged the two boys by their ears all the way to her classroom on the first floor, where she sat them down at separate desks and ordered them to wait while she fetched Professor Snape. There was silence for only a few moments after she left, which Draco broke.

“Great job, Aiden.”

“ _Me_?” shrieked Aiden. “You’re the one that was out past curfew!”

“Yeah, and then you had to come follow me, so now we get forty points taken from Slytherin! If it was just me, we might’ve only lost twenty!”

“‘Only lost twenty’? Draco, are you even listening to yourself? We shouldn’t have gotten any points taken away because _you_ should've stayed in the dormitories!”

They were still arguing when Professor Snape walked into the classroom with Professor McGonagall and three other students behind her. Neville, Hermione, and Harry only glanced at Aiden and Draco as they were taken to McGonagall’s study, which was a small room off to the side of the classroom itself. She shut the door behind them and Snape finally put a stop to the first-years’ bickering.

“ _Enough_.” He sneered, “I don’t want to hear any more of this nonsense. You two have cost your house forty points in one night; Slytherin is now forty points behind for the House Cup, and you two are squabbling with each other when you’re supposed to be working _together_. You will both serve detention along with Mister Potter, Miss Granger, and Mister Longbottom.”

The thick silence between them nearly suffocated Aiden. He was too afraid to look at the Potions teacher, choosing instead to stare at where his black cloak met the stone floor.

“Look at me when I am speaking to you, Bloodworth!”

Aiden flinched and then hesitantly brought his gaze up until he was staring into Professor Snape’s cold, black eyes.

“If your fathers could see you now, they’d be ashamed,” spat the Head of Slytherin. “Now get up. Go to bed. If I hear that you two are roaming the corridors at night again, you won’t be getting off with just a detention and forty points taken away.”

“Yes, sir,” mumbled Aiden, standing up from his desk and walking out of McGonagall’s classroom.

Sunday morning, Gemma Farley stormed into the common room, looking ready to hex anyone in her way.

“All right, which one of you cost Slytherin forty points?” she shouted, turning her head this way and that, scanning the room as everyone looked at each other. Draco and Aiden froze. They had just emerged from the dormitories when Gemma came bursting in through the tunnel.

Aiden swallowed and called out to her, “It was us, Gemma.”

The witch’s blue-green eyes landed on Aiden and Draco, who glared at the brunette viciously. She strode up to them and crossed her arms. Everyone’s attention was drawn to them now.

“What in Merlin’s name were you two doing that cost us forty house points?”

Aiden looked at Draco, who stared at him intensely as if to say, 'Don’t you dare'. The hazel-eyed boy rubbed the back of his neck and then brought his gaze up to the older witch.

“You won’t want to hear it... It sounds ridiculous.”

“Try me.”

After Aiden had explained what happened, Gemma looked at them both for a long moment and then put her hands on her hips.

“So what you’re saying is that it’s really Draco’s fault you two got in trouble?”

“He didn’t say that!” burst Draco, his face turning slightly red.

“He said that if you hadn’t been up so late at night, he wouldn’t have had to come and get you. However,” she turned her gaze back to Aiden, “that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook, either. If you had stayed in bed, we might’ve lost less points. Either way, you two better work extra hard to earn them back.”

Aiden nodded as Gemma looked at them both pointedly and then strode away to the girls’ dormitories. It seemed that the other Slytherins weren’t too happy about the loss of points, either. Mainly the older students kept talking to each other about ‘stupid first-years always getting in trouble’. The first-year boys and girls were also a bit miffed that they’d have to work harder, but they didn’t bother blaming Aiden or Draco. On the other hand, Draco and Aiden avoided each other like the plague. If Aiden were on one side of the room, Draco was on the opposite.

Through the grapevine, Aiden heard that Harry and the other Gryffindors had lost a total of one hundred and fifty points. _At least we didn’t mess up that bad... Still, we all have detention._ To take his mind off of everything — Draco, house points, detention — Aiden spent his time in the library with Brielle, Mortimus, and his other friends. Sometimes they studied, other times they got distracted and ended up playing muggle games and trying to restrain their laughter. There were a few close calls.

A little less than a week before exams, Aiden and Draco received identical notes:

_Your detention will take place at eleven o’clock tonight. Meet Mr Filch in the Entrance Hall._

_Prof. M. McGonagall_

Aiden thought it was strange that their detention would be served after curfew. Hadn’t they gotten in trouble for being out of bed past curfew? _Oh well. I suppose I shouldn’t question it._ The twelve-year-old spent the rest of his day wondering what they’d be doing at eleven o’clock at night for detention.

When it was ten minutes before eleven, Draco and Aiden left the Slytherin common room to meet Mr Filch in the Entrance Hall. They had to wait for Harry, Hermione, and Neville to arrive.

“Follow me,” said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. “I bet you’ll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won’t you, eh?” he continued, leering at them. “Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It’s just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I’ve got the chains still oiled in case they’re ever needed... Right, off we go, and don’t think of running off, now, it’ll be worse for you if you do.”

They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing and Aiden wished he could comfort him, but he didn’t know what he was supposed to say.

The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, they could see the lighted windows of Hagrid’s hut. Then they heard a distant shout.

“Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started.”

Aiden felt relieved and confused. He was glad to be serving detention with Hagrid, but why were they serving detention with him in the first place? Beside him, Filch started speaking again, “I suppose you think you’ll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well think again, boy — it’s into the Forest you’re going and I’m much mistaken if you’ll all come out in one piece.”

At this, Neville let out a little moan and Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

“The Forest?” he repeated, and he didn’t sound quite cool as usual. “We can’t go in there at night — there are all sorts of things in there — werewolves, I heard.”

“That’s your lookout, isn’t it?” said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. “Should’ve thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn’t you?”

Aiden turned to look at Draco. Though he was naturally pale, he looked absolutely white with terror at the prospect of going into the Forest so late at night.

Hagrid came striding towards them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying a large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

“Abou’ time,” he said. “I bin waitin’ fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione, Aiden?”

“I shouldn’t be too friendly to them, Hagrid,” said Filch coldly, “they’re here to be punished, after all.”

“That’s why yer late, is it?” said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. “Bin lecturin’ them, eh? ‘Snot your place ter do that. Yeh’ve done yer bit, I’ll take over from here.”

“I’ll be back at dawn,” said Filch, “for what’s left of them,” he added nastily and he turned and started back towards the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.


	17. Trouble In The Forest

As Filch’s lamp shrank in the distance, Draco turned to Hagrid.

“I’m not going in that Forest,” he said, a note of panic in his voice.

“Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts,” said Hagrid fiercely. “Yeh’ve done wrong an’ now yeh’ve got ter pay fer it.”

“But this is servant stuff, it’s not for students to do. I thought we’d be writing lines or something. If my father knew I was doing this, he’d—”

“—tell yer that’s how it’s done at Hogwarts.” Hagrid growled. “Writin’ lines! What good’s that ter anyone? Yeh’ll do summat useful or yeh’ll get out. If yeh think yer father’d rather you were expelled, then go back off ter the castle an’ pack. Go on!”

Draco didn’t move. He looked at Hagrid furiously and then dropped his gaze.

“Right then,” said Hagrid, “now, listen carefully, ‘cause it’s dangerous what we’re gonna do tonight an’ I don’ want no one takin’ risks. Follow me over here a moment.”

He led them to the very edge of the Forest. Holding his lamp up high he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the Forest.

“Look there,” said Hagrid, “see that stuff shinin’ on the ground? Silvery stuff? That’s unicorn blood. There’s a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We’re gonna try an’ find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery.”

A wave of uncertainty came over Aiden. There were many dangerous creatures in the Forest, hence why it was forbidden to enter, but the only creature he would think of that would kill a unicorn... is a dragon. A knot formed in Aiden’s stomach and he felt his throat close up. _What if Silvanus is the one killing the unicorns? Hagrid wouldn’t hurt Silvanus... would he?_

“And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?” said Draco, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

“There’s nothin’ that lives in the Forest that’ll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang,” said Hagrid. “An’ keep ter the path. Right, now, we’re gonna split inter two parties an’ follow the trail in diff’rent directions. There’s blood all over the place, it must’ve bin staggerin’ around since last night at least.”

“I want Fang,” said Draco quickly, looking at Fang’s long teeth.

“All right, but I warn yeh, he’s a coward,” said Hagrid. “So me, Harry, an’ Hermione’ll go one way an’ Draco, Aiden, Neville, an’ Fang’ll go the other. Now, if any of us find the unicorn, we’ll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an’ practice now — that’s it — an’ if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an’ we’ll all come an’ find yeh — so, be careful — let’s go.”

The Forest was black and silent. A little way into it, the group reached a fork in the earth path and Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Draco, Neville, Aiden, and Fang took the right.

While they followed the earth path, none of them seemed to look down. Neville was too busy looking around and whimpering, as if expecting something to jump out and hurt him. Aiden didn’t blame him, though. Draco, meanwhile, took the time with them to keep complaining about their punishment.

“Honestly, who thought it would be a good idea to send us into the Forest — during the night, no less — by ourselves?” he glanced over to Aiden and Neville. Aiden could care less about what Draco was saying, and Neville looked more frightened than ever. Draco continued, “You know, Longbottom, I heard that there are all kinds of creatures lurking in the Forest. Any one of them could think you’re the next delicious meal.”

Neville visibly shrank and moved closer to Aiden, who glared at his house-mate.

“Will you stop that? Scaring Neville isn’t going to help us find the unicorn. The faster we find it, the faster we can get out of here...”

If it hadn’t been for the lamp Draco held, the three boys might as well have been walking in complete darkness. Even so, it was hard to see if there was any unicorn blood on the ground.

“I think we lost the trail,” said Aiden, stopping briefly and looking around the forest floor.

“What do you mean ‘we lost the trail’?” said Draco, a hint of panic in his usually cool voice.

“We lost the trail, Draco, I don’t see any unicorn blood on the ground.”

“Oh that trail,” sighed Neville, “I thought you meant we got lost.”

There was a moment’s pause between them. Draco looked around and then down at his feet, the pink tinge to his pale cheeks slowly draining.

“I think we lost that, too,” worried Draco, his icy grey eyes widening.

Aiden looked around at the trees and then back at the trail. He didn’t know all of the Forbidden Forest’s twists and turns, but he knew how to get to Silvanus. It was a shot in the dark, but it was the only idea Aiden had.

“Wait, I have an idea,” said Aiden, taking the lamp from Draco, “follow me.”

“Follow you? You don’t know where we are, either!”

“Just trust me, Draco. I know that might be hard for you because of how much we fight, but I need you to trust me on this one.”

Without any other options, Draco, Fang, and Neville followed Aiden as he backtracked and weaved through the large trees of the forest. The blotted moon shone on their faces now and then, but soon after it was blocked out by the towering trees. After nearly fifteen minutes of walking, Draco burst out, “Do you even know where you’re going?”

“Yes! I told you, you just need to trust me!”

“You’ve gotten us lost again, haven’t you?” shouted Draco.

“Draco, be quiet!” hissed Aiden, looking around, “I didn’t get us lost, I know where I’m going.”

“Really? Then tell us, where are we going?”

Aiden looked between Neville and Draco, then at his feet. Was it really a good idea to lead them to Silvanus? _What if Draco tells Dumbledore?_ While in his thoughts, Aiden hadn’t noticed the look of terror that had grown on Draco and Neville’s faces. When he finally noticed, the brunette cocked one eyebrow.

“What are you two looking at?”

“D-DRAGON!” screamed Draco, sending several red sparks into the air.

Aiden turned around in time to see Silvanus bear his fangs and let out a high-pitched, piercing roar that echoed through the forest. Aiden’s ears rang afterwards because he had been so close. Draco tried to run, but ended up tripping over his robes and fell to the ground. Silvanus growled, stalking towards Draco while the boy shakily held out his wand and tried to cast several spells. They all bounced off the creature’s tough, scaly hide.

“Wait!” Aiden jumped in front of Draco with his hands toward Silvanus. “Don’t hurt him! He’s my friend. They’re both my friends, it’s okay...”

Silvanus stopped and pulled his head back, looking over Aiden and then whining a low, musical note and leaning down to bump his head against Aiden.

“I know... I missed you too.”

Behind him, Aiden could hear Draco’s panicked breathing. Not too far away, Neville — who must’ve fainted out of pure shock and fear — lay on the ground. Fang whimpered and backed away.

“W-What are you doing? That’s a _dragon_!” shrieked Draco, his voice filled with fear.

“His name is Silvanus,” replied Aiden calmly. “I raised him myself. When he got too big to be kept secret, Hagrid and I moved him out here, into the Forest.”

“You raised _another_ dragon?”

“Well, no, not really. I had Silvanus’s egg long before Hagrid got Norbert’s egg.”

Draco just blinked, staring at the Common Welsh Green behind him. Silvanus was staring at the first-year, too.

Distantly, Aiden heard something large running through the foliage of the Forest. He drew his wand and Silvanus crouched low beside him. Suddenly, Hagrid came crashing through the undergrowth with his lantern.

“What happened? Are yeh all right?” his large, hairy face looked from one boy to the other and then at the dragon.

“Oh dear...”

“We’re okay, Hagrid. Silvanus scared Draco, and Neville — well — Neville fainted. They just got scared, that’s all.”

“Well... we better get you lot back ter Harry an’ Hermione, then. I don’ wanna leave them alone fer too long.”

Hagrid picked up Neville and hoisted the boy over his shoulder like nothing more than a large sack of potatoes. Draco, on the other hand, was still on the ground in shock. Aiden came forward and offered his hand.

“Are you okay?”

Draco didn’t say anything, but he took the other boy’s hand and was promptly pulled back onto his feet. Aiden turned around and put his hands under Silvanus’s chin.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go.”

The Common Welsh Green emitted a high-pitched whine that sounded almost like a small whistle. Aiden brushed his hand up the green scales of Silvanus’s head and then down the side of his face.

“I’ll come back to see you soon, I promise.”

Finally, the Slytherin drew back and walked away. The dragon lifted one foreleg as if to go after him, then put it down again and walked the opposite direction. While they trudged back to where Hagrid had left Harry and Hermione, Draco questioned Aiden.

“So, you have a dragon...”

“Yes.”

“That’s why you were spending so much time down here?”

“I try to come see Silvanus as often as I can. I don’t want him to get lonely, you know?”

“ _Lonely?_ Aiden, it’s a _dragon_ not a dog!”

“I know that,” argued Aiden, “but he’s just as smart! Maybe even smarter! You don’t know for sure.”

“Would you two quiet down back there?” said Hagrid from in front of them, “You don’ wanna draw too much attention to yerself when wanderin’ around in here.”

“Sorry Hagrid,” said Aiden.

Aiden and Draco said nothing more until they rejoined Harry and Hermione. By now, Neville had woken up and was standing by Hagrid’s side, using the gamekeeper as a large barrier between him and Aiden.

“We’ll be lucky ter catch anythin’ now, with the racket you three were makin’. Right, we’re changin’ groups — Neville, you stay with me an’ Hermione. Harry, you go with Fang, Aiden, an’ this idiot.”

Aiden frowned when Hagrid referred to Draco as ‘this idiot’, but he said nothing. With Harry, Draco, and Fang, Aiden set off into the heart of the Forest. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the Forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. The splashes of silvery blood became thicker, painting the roots of an occasional tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Through the tangled branches of an ancient oak, a clearing presented itself ahead of them.

“Look—” murmured Harry, holding out his arm to stop the other boys.

Something white gleamed on the ground. They inched closer, but Aiden found himself hanging back. A nagging feeling in his stomach warned him of danger lurking nearby.

“Guys,” he whispered, “I don’t think we should—”

A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered... Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Draco, and Fang stood transfixed, but Aiden felt a jolt as he realized this was one of the visions he’d seen before. After the cloaked figure reached the unicorn, it lowered its head over the wound in the animal’s side and began to drink its blood.

“AAAAAAAAAAARGH!”

Draco let out a terrible scream and bolted — so did Fang. The hooded figure raided its head and looked directly at Harry — unicorn blood dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly towards the Gryffindor. Harry was frozen.

Without thought, Aiden threw himself in front of Harry and drew his wand. Behind him came the sound of galloping hooves, and something jumped clear over the first-years. It charged at the cloaked figure, driving it away. With the foe gone, Aiden turned around to find Harry kneeling on the ground. He went to Harry’s side and touched his arm.

“Harry? Are you all right?”

But when Harry looked up, it wasn’t at Aiden, it was at the creature behind him. Aiden looked over his shoulder and found himself breathless. Not too far away stood a strange hybrid of man and horse — a centaur. To the waist, a handsome man with white-blond hair and astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. Below the waist, a beautiful palomino body.

“Are you two all right?” said the centaur, pulling both boys to their feet. Aiden couldn’t find his voice. Luckily, Harry could.

“Yes — thank you — what _was_ that?”

The centaur didn’t answer. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the Gryffindor’s lightning bolt scar.

“You are the Potter boy,” he said. “You had better get back to Hagrid. The Forest is not safe at this time — especially for you. Can you two ride? It will be quicker this way.

“My name is Firenze,” he added as he lowered himself onto his front legs so that Aiden and Harry could climb onto his back. Aiden had never ridden a horse before, let alone a centaur, so he naturally wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and clung tightly to him.

There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Two other centaurs burst through the trees. One had red hair and a beard with a gleaming chestnut body and a long, reddish tail. Beside him stood a black-haired and bodied centaur who looked much more wild. Their flanks were heaving and sweaty.

“Firenze!” thundered the dark-bodied centaur. “What are you doing? You have humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?”

“Do you realize who this is?” said Firenze, gesturing to Harry. “This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this Forest, the better.”

“What have you been telling him?” growled the other centaur. “Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?”

The chestnut-bodied centaur pawed the ground nervously.

“I’m sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best,” he said in a gloomy voice.

The dark-bodied centaur kicked his legs back in anger.

“For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It’s not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our Forest!”

Firenze suddenly reared on his hind legs in anger, so Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on; Aiden held onto Harry’s torso like a lifeline.

“Do you not see that unicorn?” bellowed Firenze. “Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this Forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must.”

And Firenze whisked around; with Harry and Aiden holding on as best they could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Bane and the other centaur behind them.

“Why’s Bane so angry?” asked Harry. “What was that thing you saved us from, anyway?”

Firenze slowed to a walk, warned the boys to keep their heads bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry’s question. They made their way through the trees in silence, Firenze still leaving Harry’s question unanswered. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.

“Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?”

“No,” said Harry. “We’ve only used the horn and tail-hair in Potions.”

“That is because it is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn,” said Firenze. “Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure and defenseless to save yourself and you will have but a half life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips.”

The back of Firenze’s head was dappled silver in the moonlight, Aiden noticed as he looked over Harry’s shoulder.

“But who’d be that desperate?” Harry wondered aloud. “If you’re going to be cursed forever, death’s better, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Firenze agreed, “unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else — something that will bring you back to full strength and power — something that will mean you can never die. Mr Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?”

“The Sorcerer’s Stone! Of course — the Elixir of Life! But I don’t understand who—”

“Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?”

Aiden faintly felt as if Firenze and Harry no longer realized he was there with them. It bothered him only a bit. He turned his attention elsewhere, looking around at the dark shadows cast by the moon above. The leaves of the trees rustled while a chilling wind blew past them, ruffling Aiden’s hair and bringing with it an earthy scent.

“Harry! Aiden! Are you all right?”

Hermione was running towards them down the path, Hagrid and Neville puffing along behind her.

“We’re fine, thanks to Firenze,” said Aiden.

“The unicorn’s dead, Hagrid,” added Harry, “it’s in that clearing back there.”

“This is where I leave you,” Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. “You are safe now.”

Harry and Aiden slid off his back.

“Good luck, Harry Potter,” said Firenze. “The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times.”

He turned and cantered back into the depths of the Forest, leaving the children to themselves.

As Aiden looked around, he realized why something felt off. Draco and Fang were still missing.

“Hermione, Neville... where’s Draco and Fang?”

“Weren’t they with you?” said Hermione.

“They were, but they ran off when...” Aiden paused to glance at Harry and then continued, “when we found the dead unicorn.”

“Why’d they run off?”

“I don’t know,” Aiden shook his head fiercely, “but it doesn’t matter now. We need to find them. It’s not safe wandering off alone.”

Aiden ran to Hagrid to tell him about Draco and Fang. The gamekeeper promptly sent up green sparks.

“With any luck, he’ll see the sparks an’ come runnin’ back,” said Hagrid. “But in case he doesn’t, Aiden, yeh should call yer dragon an’ see if he can track them down. Harry, Hermione, Neville — you lot head back up ter the school.”

Soon after, they all split up. Aiden called for Silvanus, who came running to him several minutes later.

“We need to find Draco,” he said, “the pale boy that you scared. Remember him? He’s lost and he needs our help. Do you know where he is? Can you find him?”

Silvanus sniffed Aiden, then the air and the ground. He turned to the first-year and pushed his head against the boy’s chest.

“What? What is it?”

The dragon growled and snaked his head through Aiden’s legs, seating the boy on his back and then heading off into the Forest. Aiden held onto the dragon’s neck as he ran. Along his body, Silvanus’s wings were closed. _He can’t fly,_ Aiden realized. With no one to teach him, Silvanus still hadn’t learned to fly. _Maybe Tyto can teach him if I bring her to the Forest._

After nearly half an hour of romping around the Forest and still no sign of Draco, Aiden was beginning to lose hope. Silvanus had slowed to a walk, pausing now and then to sniff the bark of a tree or a patch of dirt. Finally, Aiden spotted a patch of bright, blond hair at the base of a large tree. Draco had his knees tucked to his chest and his wand drawn while Fang sat next to him. Aiden was so relieved to see them that he jumped off of Silvanus and dashed towards his friend.

“Draco! You’re okay!”

Draco seemed to hesitate, as if he didn’t believe Aiden was really there. Then, he stood and ran to Aiden, Fang following close behind. The two boys practically crashed into each other, both wrapping their arms around the other as if they had been separated for years. It could have been because he had ran so fast, or it could have been the sheer relief of finding Draco unharmed — either way, Aiden’s heart was pounding. Without reason, Aiden roughly pulled away and took Draco by the shoulders, shaking him slightly.

“How could you run off like that?” shouted the brown-haired boy. “Don’t you know it’s dangerous to be alone in the Forest? What were you thinking?”

“I _wasn’t_ thinking! I just got so scared I ran away, and before I knew it, Fang and I were...” Aiden could hear the tremble in his voice. “I tried finding the path again, but I just got more lost, and I didn’t know where anyone was. I didn’t — I didn’t know what to do—”

“It’s okay, Draco.” Aiden sighed, pulling his friend close again and burying his head into Draco’s shoulder. “I’m just glad we found you.”

They stood there for a long minute, just hugging each other and keeping each other grounded. Very faintly, Aiden heard sniffling by his ear. He stopped hugging Draco and held his shoulders, peering at his pale face.

“Are you... crying?”

The blond sniffed and tensed up.

“No, of course not! It’s just all these leaves and stuff — making my nose itch.”

“Well, you better not have gotten any snot on my robes,” teased Aiden. Finally, Draco cracked a smile and started to laugh.

After they had both calmed down, Aiden sent up green sparks to signal that he had found Draco. The pale boy was so relieved to be found that he didn’t even seem bothered by Silvanus’s presence. As they waited for Hagrid to retrieve them, Aiden let his dragon and Draco get acquainted. Silvanus was wary at first, but eventually he let the other boy run his hand down the smooth scales of his neck.

When Hagrid found them, Aiden (and a reluctant Draco) said goodbye to Silvanus and returned to the castle together.

While heading back to the common room, Draco and Aiden said nothing to one another. The clock on one of the mantles read one forty-five in the morning. Aiden yawned and stretched.

“Hopefully this means you won’t be sneaking out again any time soon, eh?” he said, turning to his friend.

“No, not if it means having to serve detention in the Forest again” said the blond with a small shiver.

Aiden nodded and then turned to head for the dormitories, but he was stopped by Draco grabbing the sleeve of his robes.

“I didn’t tell you back there, but... thank you for finding me. If it wasn’t for you... well, I don’t want to think about what might’ve happened.”

“You’re my friend, Draco. If I won’t look out for you, who will? And as my friend I’m asking you: please keep Silvanus a secret. You owe me that.”

A faint look of surprise crossed the boy’s face, then he glanced sideways at the floor. He said nothing in response, but his brows became furrowed.

“Draco, promise me you’ll keep Silvanus a secret,” pleaded Aiden, his hazel eyes softening while Draco avoided his gaze. “Look me in the eyes, and promise me.”

Slowly, the Slytherin looked up. He inhaled deeply and then locked his eyes with Aiden’s.

“I promise I’ll keep your dragon a secret.”

Draco let go of Aiden’s sleeve and Aiden nodded to himself.

“Thank you. Now come on, let’s get some rest while we can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the story was originally posted with the expectation that it'll have 17 chapters, but I still need to tie up some loose ends, which means I need more chapters, haha. Sorry about that, everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story! <3


	18. Taking Flight

During the first week of June, students from every house found themselves sitting in stuffy classrooms and writing papers for their Hogwarts exams. For the written exams, every student had been given a bewitched, Anti-Cheating quill. While they wrote, professors would walk up and down the aisles of desks to make sure the first-years were all doing their work. Luckily, Brielle, Aiden, and several other first-years had been tutored by Gemma Farley in preparation for the exams. The young Slytherins had practiced spells and charms until they were perfect, they memorized every boring bit of information for History of Magic, and recited Potions ingredients and instructions until they were mumbling them in their sleep.

When it came time to put their skills to the test, Aiden and his friends felt more than ready to pass their exams with flying colors. For Charms, Professor Flitwick called in each student one by one into his classroom to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across the desk; Aiden managed to get the pineapple to tap-dance, but after a few moments he had trouble keeping his laughter in. Professor McGonagall had students transfigure a mouse into a snuff-box — points were given for how pretty the snuff-box was, but taken away if it still had whiskers. Aiden had been so worried about the shape of the snuff-box that he hadn’t bothered with embellishing it — something he regretted after leaving the classroom. Professor Snape’s exam came to Aiden almost like second nature. The students had been given the task of making a Forgetfulness Potion, and Aiden was confident that he had done a nearly-perfect job.

After all the preparation he’d been given by Gemma and his cousin Mortimus, Aiden had high expectations for himself. The last exam he had to take was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about wizards who’d invented self-stirring cauldrons and they’d be free, free for a whole week until they received their exam results. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put their quills down and roll up their parchment, a cheer erupted from the students.

“We made it through exams!” cheered Brielle as she hugged her cousin. The two Slytherins joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. “I think I’ll be getting all high marks when we get our results. What do you think, Aiden?”

“I think I’ll be glad just to pass,” he laughed as they settled down on a patch of sunny grass.

With a sigh, Aiden closed his eyes. The sun’s rays beamed down onto his face and warmed his body under his black robes. There was no breeze, but Aiden could smell the crisp grass around him as well as Brielle’s shampoo near his head. Her hair was spread out on the ground like a tree’s roots, the brown tendrils snaking their way through the blades of green. Suddenly, the bright light behind Aiden’s eyelids went dark. A shadow was blocking the sun, and when he opened his eyes he saw Draco standing over them.

“Mind if I join you?”

Aiden closed his eyes again and grinned, “You sure you want to? All this sun might burn that pale skin of yours.”

Beside him, Brielle snorted and then giggled loudly.

“Oh shove off,” said Draco as he took a seat beside them.

“Yeah, yeah, you can sit with us.” Aiden’s eyes opened again as he sat up, “Oh, I just remembered — Draco, do you want to come down to Hagrid’s with me?”

Draco caught Aiden’s eye; he knew exactly what the freckled boy meant. He was going to visit Silvanus in the Forbidden Forest again.

“Right now?”

“No, not now. I want to enjoy the weather. I mean tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?”

Draco considered the question for a moment and then turned to his friend, nodding silently. Next to them, Brielle yawned.

“While you two do that, I think I’ll hang out with my brother. The git has been spending so much time revising that we haven’t gotten to hang out in a while.”

The three students were eventually joined by the rest of the Slytherin first-years, who clustered around each other and relaxed in the company of their friends. At one point, Aiden wondered aloud if students were permitted to wade in the Black Lake.

“You want to go in there?” asked Blaise incredulously. “Even after seeing the mermaids and grindylows and the giant squid?”

“No, no, not  _ in  _ it, I mean the shallows — you know, just take a dip to cool off. Look, those boys are doing it.”

Aiden pointed down to the edge of the Lake, where two redheaded boys and a brown-skinned boy were splashing in the water with their sleeves and pants rolled up. Upon further inspection, Aiden realized that they were trying to mess with the tentacles of the giant squid.

“Are they supposed to be doing that?” asked Pansy.

“I don’t think so, but it looks fun,” said Brielle, already shrugging off her robe and rolling up the sleeves of her blouse. She took off her shoes and socks as well, picking up the neat pile and standing up. “Come on! What are you waiting for?”

Aiden’s face split into a grin and he soon found himself doing the same. The group of Slytherin first-years followed Brielle down to the water where she set her robes, socks, and shoes down on the grass before stepping in.

“What are you three doing?” she asked the redheads, who Aiden now recognized as Fred and George Weasley.

“Tickling the giant squid!” exclaimed Fred.

“It doesn’t really mind. Here, you try!” said George, taking a step back.

Aiden joined his cousin in the water and, without any hesitation whatsoever, started to pet the giant squid’s strange, soft body.

“Isn’t it against the rules to swim in the Black Lake?” said Pansy, who still stood on the grass.

“Yeah,” shouted Lee Jordan, “but technically, we aren’t swimming. We’re just in the shallows.”

After some careful consideration, the rest of the Slytherin first-years took off their robes, socks, and shoes, rolling up their sleeves and pants to join Aiden and Brielle in the shallow water. Aiden laughed when Pansy and Draco shrieked about how weird the mud felt on their feet and toes.

The children spent most of the afternoon wading in the Black Lake, splashing each other and floating with the giant squid, who didn’t seem to mind their presence as long as they didn’t poke and prod it for too long. Draco, Vincent, and Gregory made that mistake. All three of them ended up getting smacked by a different tentacle, resulting in them being submerged in the water for a moment and then resurfacing like drenched animals. Aiden laughed so hard that Draco tackled him and sent him tumbling into the water as well. The brown-haired boy took it all in good nature and only laughed harder when he and Draco stood up, their clothes and hair dripping with water.

Brielle took the opportunity to do the same to Pansy, who retaliated by rolling with Brielle in the water. The first-years splashed and dunked each other until they were all thoroughly soaked. Finally, they dragged themselves out of the Black Lake and flopped onto the grass, panting and giggling.

“Ah, I wish I had my camera,” said Brielle breathlessly.

“To take a picture of us all looking like a mess? I don’t think so,” said Pansy with a huff.

“Hey, everyone’s going back inside,” mentioned Blaise while groups of students trudged up to the castle. “Should we get going?”

The first-years and their clothes were still wet, but they unanimously agreed that they should head inside. They tracked water through the corridors without a care, but each one of them changed clothes and huddled in front of the fireplace after entering the common room. Squished together with his friends in front of a blazing fire, Aiden thought there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

Later that evening, at nearly seven o’ clock, Aiden took Draco aside.

“What is it?” Draco asked.

“I figured we should go see Silvanus today instead of tomorrow, but I want to bring my owl. I want to see if Tyto can teach him how to fly.”

Draco’s pale, blond eyebrows rose.

“Teach him how to fly?” the eleven-year-old looked around to make sure no one was listening to them. “Are you off your rocker? If he can fly, he can be spotted.”

“I know... But it just feels wrong to keep him in the Forest without knowing how to fly. I mean, all dragons fly, and he hasn’t learned yet... I feel bad.”

The pale Slytherin sighed softly and shook his head.

“Fine, but let’s make it quick. I don’t want to be caught out past curfew again.”

After visiting the owlery and instructing Tyto to meet them at Hagrid’s hut, Aiden and Draco made their way down the sloping lawns of Hogwarts to the gamekeeper’s hut. Hagrid was surprised to see them — Draco more than Aiden — but he was happy to escort the two boys through the Forest to Silvanus. Just before entering the Forest, Tyto landed on Aiden’s arm and screeched at him in greeting.

“Now don’t get scared,” he said to the barn owl as they walked, “but I need you to help my dragon learn to fly. I can’t teach him and you’re my only hope. Okay?”

The owl blinked her large eyes at him and then screeched again.

After ten minutes of walking, they emerged into a thick cluster of trees that Aiden recognized as Silvanus’s main resting spot. Sure enough, when he turned to his left, he saw the same crescent-shaped roots and Silvanus curled up in the crevice. His amber eyes cracked open and he stood up to stretch. For the first time, Aiden saw the dragon’s wings unfold and spread out. They were no longer spiny and thin like they had been when he hatched; instead, they were large and covered in strong muscles where the wings connected to his shoulder.

The Common Welsh Green stood almost four feet taller than him. If Aiden had to guess, he’d say that from his claws to the top of his head, Silvanus was at least eight feet tall. The dragon had to bend his head down to be at eye level with Aiden. He started to wonder whether teaching the dragon to fly would be the best idea.  _ I owe it to him. He’s kept in the Forest all day every day with no one else around. The least I can do is let him fly. _

Aiden stepped forward and stroked the side of Silvanus’s neck, after which the dragon let out a pleased rumbling sound. Instead of going near Silvanus, Tyto had taken to perching on Hagrid’s shoulder.

“Silvanus,” started Aiden, looking up at the dragon’s amber eyes, “Tyto is going to teach you to fly today. You might not get it the first time, but that’s okay. I just want you to have as much freedom as possible, and it’s not fair that I keep you here in the Forest without knowing how to fly. I’m sure all other dragons your age would. So now it’s your turn.”

Aiden called his owl to his arm and then watched as she stretched her wings out in preparation. With practiced grace, she pushed herself up into the air and circled around Aiden before landing on his arm again. Silvanus stretched his wings just as the owl had, the large appendages casting a shadow over the small group. He made a slow flapping motion, as if hesitant to attempt flying.

“Come on, Silvanus, you can do it! I know you can!” Aiden encouraged the dragon.

Silvanus closed his wings and turned around, walking several yards away until there was a large amount of space between him and Aiden. Finally, the Common Welsh Green crouched down and began to run at Aiden. Frozen in shock, the boy had to be pulled back by Draco. To their surprise, Silvanus leapt into the air and began to beat his wings, sending powerful gusts of air through the trees, as well as Aiden’s hair and clothes.

With wide, hazel eyes Aiden watched as the dragon flew clear over their heads and up through the trees. Higher and higher he went, until only his silhouette could be seen. A breathless laugh escaped his lips and he couldn’t help glancing at Draco, who looked just as surprised.

“He can fly!” shouted Aiden gleefully, throwing his hands in the air.

Silvanus didn’t stay in the air very long. After a couple minutes, the dragon drifted back down to the trees and landed with a heavy ‘ _ THUD’ _ that vibrated in the ground beneath them. Silvanus folded his wings and stood with his head high and proud, lowering it as Aiden ran to him. The boy wrapped his thin arms around Silvanus’s neck soon after reaching him.

“You can fly! Have you been able to do that this whole time?”

Silvanus gave no reply. He only stood motionless with his large amber eyes peering into Aiden’s hazel ones.

“Imagine how cool it’d be to fly,” sighed Aiden.

“Aiden, we have brooms for that,” Draco pointed out.

“Yeah, but I don’t like the brooms, they feel weird. I feel like it’s always gonna buck me off and then I’ll fall to my death.”

Draco rolled his eyes and came to his friend’s side, also stroking the dragon’s neck.

“If he can fly, yeh know what that means,” said Hagrid, approaching them from behind.

“He can go wherever he wants now,” concluded Aiden sadly. He frowned, but forced himself to look up and smile. “You hear that, Silvanus? If you want, you can leave. You’re free.”

Silvanus looked up at the dark sky and then back down, his molten amber gaze landing on Aiden.

The twelve-year-old felt a dull throbbing in his head as his surroundings all but disappeared. Blackness took over his vision. A calm sensation washed over him and a low, hissing voice met his ears.

_ “Two dragons will enter the sky” _ —the stars made themselves visible through the endless abyss—“ _ over Hogwarts they shall fly” _ —Hogwarts’ towers flashed in Aiden’s mind—“ _ one of green and one of white, after which there will come a fight.” _

Vague shouts echoed in Aiden’s head as flashes of colors exploded along with a terrible sound — a roar of sorrow that pierced his ears and chest like a knife. The calm sensation faded and Aiden was left breathless, his muscles tense and shaking.

He fell forward, caught by Silvanus’s body, which held him up long enough for Aiden to recover from the strange visions he’d seen and the voice he’d heard.

“Aiden, are you all right?”

Draco immediately came to his friend’s side, taking his shoulders to steady him on his feet.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just a little dizzy, that’s all.”

“Does this happen a lot?” asked Draco, who sounded much too loud to Aiden’s sensitive ears.

“No, not really.” Finally, Aiden stood on his own and took a deep breath, turning to Draco with a hesitant smile, “Hey, what do you say we go for a ride?”

“A ride? On what? There aren’t any brooms out here.”

Aiden’s smile grew more mischievous as he tilted his head towards Silvanus. As soon as Draco got the hint, his face morphed into an expression of horror and fear.

“You want to ride a  _ dragon _ ?” said Draco in a shrill voice. “Are you mad?”

“Maybe,” said Aiden with a shrug as he climbed onto Silvanus’s back, “but at least I’m not boring, right?”

“Not in the least.”

“So are you coming with me or not?”

Aiden held out his hand, and after a moment of hesitation Draco took it. He used his friend’s outstretched hand to heave himself onto the dragon. It took a bit of shifting around, but finally Draco had pressed himself up behind Aiden and had his arms wrapped around Aiden’s waist for security.

“You two be careful, now, yeh hear? If yeh get hurt up there, I’ll be the one ter blame,” said Hagrid, who made no motion to stop them.

“If I die on this dragon, I blame you,” said Draco in a quavering voice.

“Oh you’ll be fine. I trust Silvanus with my life,” said Aiden, patting the dragon’s neck. “Let’s go!”

Once again, Silvanus took a running start. Now seated on his back, the first-years could feel Silvanus’s strong muscles contracting beneath their small bodies as he ran. They were roughly shoved against each other when Silvanus suddenly jumped, thrusting his body into the air.

Aiden’s stomach dropped as gravity pressed down on them. Wind whistled in his ears and the powerful beat of Silvanus’s wings rippled through his strong body, fighting against the forces that wished to pull them back down. As they rose, Aiden had a death grip on Silvanus’s neck, and Draco had the same grip on his friend’s waist. Both of their eyes were screwed shut to protect themselves from the stinging winds that made their robes flap and their hair fly.

When Aiden finally dared to open his eyes, they were calmly floating through the air. Silvanus was gliding through the sky, held aloft by the cool winds that blew past their cheeks. In the darkness of night, with the moon glowing above them, Aiden admired how Silvanus’s scales glittered like small gems. Each one reflected the silvery light of the moon, making it so the dragon appeared to shimmer.

Beneath them, the Forbidden Forest was nothing more than a dark sea of trees, bending and shaking in the wind as they stretched across the land. To the left, Hogwarts stood proud and tall. Towers and spires pierced the sky with their points, each one seeming to rise up out of the ground until the loomed above the school. If they flew over them, Aiden wondered, would they be able to touch the very tips? 

Ever so slightly, Silvanus angled his body so that they circled Hogwarts. They flew over the Black Lake, with its rippling waters lapping at the shore of Hogwarts and crashing against each other. The sound of the water slapping against the rock of the school and sloshing over itself echoed in Aiden’s ears. He often heard the sound at night, muffled by the stone walls of his dormitory. Now, the sound was free to fill his ears and fill his nose with its fresh scent. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever find a better view of Hogwarts,” said Aiden softly as he gazed out past the horizon.

“If I weren’t so afraid of falling off this dragon, I’d say the same,” said Draco from behind his friend. Aiden laughed and turned to look over his shoulder.

“You don’t trust that we’ll keep you safe?”

“Honestly? No, not really.”

As they drifted lazily over the spires and halls of Hogwarts, Aiden grew somber. The hissing voice and its strange warning came to mind.  _ Two dragons will enter the sky, over Hogwarts they shall fly; one of green and one of white, after which there will come a fight... _ Aiden scanned the night sky, but he saw no white dragon — only Silvanus. Was there a larger dragon that Aiden didn’t know of? Was it somewhere in the Forest, perhaps?

“I have a bad feeling,” said Aiden suddenly.

“It took you this long?” retorted Draco, who still held the other boy’s waist like a lifeline.

“No, not about this,” said Aiden, shaking his head, “I mean in general. I feel like something bad is going to happen soon.”

“What makes you think so?”

“Back in the Forest, when I said I felt dizzy, that happens when I get a vision.”

“Visions? Like a Seer?”

“Maybe. I don’t know what a Seer is, but the visions I got this time...” he trailed off as the pain in his chest returned. The sound of a dragon’s sorrowful roar broke his heart, and because Silvanus was the only other dragon Aiden knew besides Norbert, it was only logical that the sound belonged to the Common Welsh Green.

“That bad?” questioned Draco.

Aiden focused on a small patch of scales on Silvanus’s neck, tracing them with his finger.

“Yeah, it was bad.”

The silence dragged out between them. Behind him, Aiden felt Draco’s cheek press flush against his shoulder. The weight was comforting — to know that Draco was there with him helped Aiden breathe a bit easier. He didn’t know whether it was the cold wind whipping in his face, or the sense of dread and sorrow pooling in the pit of his stomach, but whichever one it was caused thin salty tears to streak down Aiden’s freckled face.

“You can’t keep him hidden forever,” said Draco in a blunt tone.

“I know... If I lose him tomorrow, at least I have this to remember him by.”

They continued to fly for almost half an hour, the only sound being the fierce wind and the occasional beat of Silvanus’s wings. Finally, Aiden let Silvanus know that they were ready to return to the Forest. He felt the same dropping sensation in his stomach as they landed. Gravity suddenly felt much heavier now that they weren’t in the air, as if it were bearing down on the boys and hoping to crush them with its weight. They had to lean against Silvanus for a moment or two to regain their balance.

“Have a nice flight?” asked Hagrid as they approached him.

Aiden had to force himself to smile. It may have been the first and last flight he would ever experience with Silvanus.

“It was great,” he said simply.

“Wasn’ like ridin’ a broom, was it?” chuckled the hairy man.

“Not at all,” said Draco, who still looked ready to vomit after the sudden drop.

“Hagrid, could you take us back up to the school? I’m really tired,” said Aiden, hoping that Hagrid wouldn’t ask if he was feeling alright. If he had to explain it again, he might never leave Silvanus’s side.

“O’ course. Wouldn’t want yeh ter get caught out past curfew again.”

Draco and Aiden said their goodbyes to Silvanus, and as they were leaving the Forest, Aiden could swear he heard the same hissing voice whisper a goodbye to him. He turned to look back at the ominous trees, swaying in the cool breeze. His eyes searched for something — any unnatural kind of movement — but there was nothing.

The first-years returned to the Slytherin common room at a quarter past nine. Instead of going straight to bed, they curled up on one of the intricately-woven mats in front of the fire. Aiden’s knees were drawn to his chest while Draco sat cross-legged beside him. They said nothing. While the green flames reached ever upwards, Aiden found himself drowning in his thoughts. The thought of losing Silvanus was a crushing weight on his chest.  _ Two dragons... But there weren’t two dragons flying over Hogwarts, it was just Silvanus. One of green and one of white... _

“Draco,” said Aiden suddenly, “do you know about any white dragons?”

“White dragons?” repeated the blond boy. “No, I don’t think so, why?”

“Can I trust you to keep a secret?”

“You trusted me with the secret of your dragon. What do you think?” deadpanned Draco.

Aiden nodded and then went on, “In my vision, I heard a voice. It said ‘two dragons will enter the sky, over Hogwarts they shall fly; one of green and one of white, after which there will come a fight’ and I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Draco was silent for a long moment, mulling over the words with crinkled brows. Finally, he shook his head.

“I don’t know. It sounds like some kind of riddle, if you ask me. Is that why you seemed so worried earlier? You think there’s a fight coming?”

“All I know is that  _ something _ is coming, and I’m not ready,” said Aiden, pulling his knees closer to his chest. “I can’t protect Silvanus and that scares me more than anything. Magic is supposed to make me stronger, so why do I feel so — so  _ powerless _ ?”

Aiden tangled one hand in his brown hair, glaring at the fire as if it had offended him somehow.

“You think magic will solve all your problems?” scoffed Draco. “My mother always told me that magic is supposed to be your  _ greatest _ tool — not your  _ only _ tool.” He turned to Aiden with a calm expression, but his voice had a hard edge to it. “As a member of Slytherin house you’re supposed to represent greatness, but you can’t do that just sitting here feeling sorry for yourself, can you?”

“No, you’re right. Sitting here won’t do anything. I can work on a plan tomorrow, after I’ve had some time to rest. Come on.”

The two boys made their way down to the dormitories as quietly as possible and then quickly changed into their pyjamas, climbing into bed afterwards. When Aiden closed his eyes he could still feel the cold wind stinging his face, Draco’s arms around his waist, Silvanus’s strong muscles beneath him — he still felt the flight and he hoped that it was a memory he would be able to cherish forever.

_ Draco... Silvanus... I don’t know what I’d do without them... _


	19. Parting Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! This chapter was not beta'd and I could care less at this point because I'll be doing the whole thing over again come mid-Janurary/early February haha.... Kill me.

A clamor of voices and pattering feet met Aiden’s ears. He rolled over in his bed with a groan.  _ Does everyone have to be so loud in the morning?  _ Without warning, the curtains to his bed were thrust open and he was shaken awake.

“Wake up!” shouted Draco.

“What? What is it?” grumbled Aiden, shoving his friend’s hands away and sitting up.

“Silvanus is out of the Forest! He was spotted flying above it and now there are Ministry officials trying to take him down.”

All signs of sleep vanished from Aiden’s hazel eyes as he sprung out of bed and threw on his robes and shoes, not even bothering to change out of his pyjamas. Draco and Aiden rushed to join the sea of students gathered in the Entrance Hall, where they could plainly see down on the grass, a green dragon thrashing about while figures in dark cloaks surrounded it.

“Students, return to your common rooms! The dragon will be taken care of shortly!” announced Professor McGonagall, who stood between the headmaster and Professor Snape. The three professors formed a makeshift barrier to keep the students back; not that any of them dared to go near the dragon.

Aiden tried to push his way through the crowd, but Draco caught his forearm in a tight grip and held him back.

“Let me go,” said Aiden through gritted teeth, struggling to pull away from Draco.

“No! You’ll get hurt!”

“I don’t care, I have to help him! I can’t just stand here!”

Their conversation had caught the attention of several students nearby. Everything had gone relatively quiet, save for the rippling of students’ whispers and mumbling in each others’ ears.

“All right you two, break it up,” said McGonagall sharply as she approached them.

The crowd of students parted like a sea in her wake. Once she stood in front of them, Aiden realized that he finally had a clear path to Silvanus. Suddenly, Aiden ripped his arm free of Draco’s grasp and bolted past the Head of Gryffindor. He could vaguely hear Draco and the professors calling his name, but he never looked back. His legs burned as they were pushed beyond their limit, but Aiden ignored the screaming of his muscles and continued to run.

He could see Silvanus now, baring his sharp teeth and whipping his head to and fro. He was almost there — almost— 

“STOP!” cried Aiden, throwing himself between the Ministry officials and Silvanus.

The Ministry officials were taken aback by the small boy now standing in front of the dragon with his arms spread to protect it. Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore were making their way down the sloping lawn of Hogwarts after Aiden. The brunette was still shocked at his own actions — he never thought he’d be bold enough to do it.

His chest heaved and his body shook with each ragged breath of his aching lungs, but he drew his wand on the Ministry officials, as if he could prevent them from casting spells on Silvanus.

“What are you doing, boy?” exclaimed one of the wizards. “Get out of the way before you get hurt!”

“No! Silvanus is my friend, he’d never hurt me!”

“Silvanus?” asked the wizard incredulously. “You named this dragon?”

Silvanus had curled himself around Aiden as a shield, still growling at the witches and wizards that surrounded him, none of which lowered their wands. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape reached Aiden, Silvanus, and the Ministry workers just as Aiden explained:

“Named him, raised him, fed him — I did all of it. I hid him in the Forest, too. I did it to protect him.” Aiden’s voice quavered with each confession.

“What is the meaning of this, Bloodworth?” McGonagall gasped as she took in the sight of the situation.

“Headmaster Dumbledore, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, it would seem we have our culprit here.”

Three pairs of eyes turned to Aiden, who attempted to swallow past the lump in his throat. His wand was still pointed at the Ministry worker in front of him, though his hand was shaking.

Dumbledore looked between the Ministry worker, Aiden, and Silvanus. He frowned and gestured back to the school.

“Could we not discuss this matter in my office, away from prying eyes and ears?”

Above the witches and wizards, Silvanus growled and curled himself tighter still around Aiden. The young Slytherin placed a hand on the dragon’s head.

“Please, just leave him alone,” he begged in a quiet voice.

“I’m sorry, but we can’t allow dragons to roam free like this, we have to take him away,” responded the Ministry worker, raising his wand.

“NO!”

There was uproar. A flash of yellow light momentarily blinded him, and then everything went black. As his consciousness faded, he heard a terrible roar of pain and fury; then, all was silent.

Aiden drifted in and out of consciousness. He dreamed of standing in the Forest with Silvanus, touching his rough scales and leaning against him, but a sudden feeling of falling into a void jarred him awake. Startled and confused, Aiden whipped his head around. He sat in a chair across from Dumbledore and the Ministry official he had seen before everything went black. In a fit of rage, Aiden reached for his wand, but found that it was not in his pockets. The Ministry worker produced Aiden’s wand from behind his back.

“Looking for this?”

“That’s my wand! Give it back!” yelled Aiden as he stood up.

“Mister Bloodworth, please have a seat,” said Dumbldore in a soft voice.

Aiden felt hot all over, but forced himself to sit back down, his entire form tense and ready to attack.

“Where is Silvanus?” seethed the young boy.

“The dragon is being taken to a sanctuary in Wales as we speak, where it will be cared for until the end of its days.”

A hole carved itself into Aiden’s chest, leaving him aching and hollow.  _ Silvanus is gone? They took him... _ The brunette’s fists tightened until his knuckles were white and the heat in his body rose until Aiden felt that he would explode if he didn’t scream.

“HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HE WAS MY FRIEND AND YOU TOOK HIM!” shouted Aiden as he stood up and slammed his hands on Dumbledore’s desk.

“Dragon’s are classified as five ‘X’ beasts by the Ministry. Do you know what that means, Mister Bloodworth?” Without waiting for an answer, the Ministry official continued, “It means that your ‘friend’ is a known wizard-killer and impossible to train or domesticate. As such, it is my job as a Beast Division employee to take care of these situations and relocate the beasts in question.”

“But why? He wasn’t hurting anyone and he never threatened Hogwarts,” said Aiden, his voice slowly becoming more reasonable.

“Not at the moment, no. But if it did, then you would be the one punished for it. If a dragon attacked or — Merlin forbid —  _ hurt _ a student, the blame would land on you because you raised and cared for it. You would be expelled from Hogwarts and you would be forbidden from ever using magic again.”

A chill of terror washed over Aiden and his wide, hazel eyes sought out Dumbledore’s gaze.

“The Ministry is not completely responsible for the punishment of students. As I am the Headmaster, ultimately, I decide the severity of your punishment.”

Aiden hung his head and sat back down, ready to accept his fate, whatever it may entail.

“And what have you decided, Headmaster?”

“Forty-five points will be taken from Slytherin, your wand will be withheld from you until the start of next year, a letter will be sent informing your mother of this incident, and it will be permanently added to your school record — that is your warning. I advise that you think about your actions and the repercussions they may have next time.” Dumbledore paused, giving Aiden a long look, which the boy averted his gaze from. “Because you are not of legal age and you did not act with malice or intend harm towards others, you will not be suspended or expelled. You are a good student with a bright future, Mister Bloodworth... Do not throw that away because of a rash decision.”

“Yes, Sir,” mumbled Aiden. The silence in the room became deafening and Aiden shifted uncomfortable in his seat. “Sir? If I may ask... Could I still see Silvanus?”

The old headmaster paused and considered the young student’s question. Then he smiled and said, “You remind me of three young boys I knew. Two were expelled, unfortunately, but the third was just like you: he had a love of dragons, the likes of which I don’t think I’ve seen again until now. I have high hopes that one day you will see your dragon again.”

“Headmaster, where is that student now?”

A twinkle appeared in Dumbledore’s eyes, “Romania, working with Norwegian Ridgebacks.”

The expression on Aiden’s face amused Dumbledore as he chuckled and then rose from his seat.

“Thank you for your work today, Mr. Moore. If you’ll excuse me, I have to go check on Mr. Potter and his friends. I daresay they’ve had a rather long night.”

Immediately, Aiden’s attention was diverted to the thought of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  _ Check on them? Are they in the hospital wing? Did they get hurt? _

There was a faint whoosh as Mr. Moore exited the Headmaster’s office using Floo Powder. Aiden got to his feet and fell into stride with Dumbledore as he started to leave the office.

“Headmaster, could I come with you to see Harry?”

“I don’t see why not. I’m quite sure that nearly every student has been to see him by now, though you’ve been preoccupied... Yes, yes, come along.”

Despite how old Dumbledore looked, the Headmaster kept up a surprising pace. So fast was he, that Aiden was not able to stop him for a moment long enough to ask why Harry and his friends had been admitted to the hospital wing. By the time they’d arrived, Aiden felt more nervous than he had before taking the Hogwarts exams.

Each one next to the other on a different hospital bed lay Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Hermione was the only one awake. Aiden rushed to her side.

“Hermione! What happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thanks to Madam Pomfrey,” said Hermione lightly.

Aiden glanced over to Ron and Harry, “And what about—” he started, but was interrupted by Hermione.

“Madam Pomfrey says they’ll be all right. But they might be here a bit longer for recovery.”

Hermione’s thin eyebrows knitted together as she, too, looked over at her friends. Harry could barely be seen behind the mountain of gifts and get-well cards placed around his hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey was talking to Dumbledore a ways away.

While they were distracted, Aiden leaned forward and hugged Hermione tightly.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.”

The girl’s bushy hair tickled his nose, but he tried his best to ignore it as Hermione wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly, she leaned back.

“I heard about your dragon...”

“Let me guess: you’re gonna tell me ‘I told you so’?”

“No. I wanted to know if you’re still going to be at Hogwarts next year.”

“Of course I am. Professor Dumbledore is withholding my wand until next year and I got forty-five points taken from Slytherin — no one will be happy about that — but I’ll still be here next year.”

A small smile spread across Hermione’s face and she expressed her relief that he would be staying in school. They continued to talk until Dumbledore told Aiden that it was time to leave. He personally escorted the young boy back to the dungeons.

“I imagine many of your peers will not be happy about the loss of house points you have caused,” he started calmly. “If there are any instances that happen because of this, I urge you to inform Professor Snape or myself and it will be quickly dealt with. Here at Hogwarts we do not tolerate any forms of bullying. Ah, now where is that entrance?”

Dumbledore stopped at the end of the corridor, but Aiden looked back and mentioned that they had already passed the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

“Oh dear, yes, it would seem so. Well then, off you trot! I do believe I've kept you far too long, and you have classes to attend.”

Aiden thanked the headmaster and then scurried down to the first-year dormitories, where he proceeded to grab his books and supplies, and then once again rushed up the ever-changing staircases of the school to Transfiguration.

News quickly spread about what Harry, Hermione, and Ron had done, as well as news that a Slytherin student had gotten forty-five points taken from their house. Some of the older students had already started to speculate that whichever student it was — they were responsible for sneaking a dragon into the Forbidden Forest. Rumours and whispers followed Aiden at every corner. Though a deep part of him knew that very few people knew of his dragon, the brunette was still on edge every time he saw another Slytherin. The worst was yet to come.

At dinner that evening, Aiden was silent. He spent his time listening to everyone around him complain and rage about the loss of points.

“I can’t believe it!” raved Brielle, “I spent all year studying, staying up late doing homework, doing extra work for all those points — and then some git goes and washes it all down the drain by being stupid enough to bring a dragon into the school!”

“Technically it wasn’t in the school,” mumbled Theodore, “it was in the Forest.”

“Oh whatever, they still got us in trouble. If I find who got all our hard-earned points taken away I swear I’ll—”

Aiden let his fork drop with a clatter and stood up, already walking out of the Great Hall. He could handle being hated by everyone else, but not Brielle. His chest ached and he didn’t want to hear any more about how he failed his house and housemates with a single decision. He let his feet carry him down to the Slytherin common room and then down the steps to the dormitories. He slammed the door behind him and collapsed on his bed. Aiden’s fists balled and his teeth clenched as he shouted in rage, throwing his pillow and ripping his sheets off of the bed. He took his pillow off the floor and screamed into it so no one could hear.

_ How could I have been so stupid? _

Aiden’s throat tightened and he sank to his knees, rubbing at his eyes violently to remove the tears. He turned around to lean against his bed post.

The creak of the door opening shocked Aiden. He quickly wiped at the tears and sniffled, hoping that he looked somewhat presentable. A jolt of fear went through Aiden when he saw Draco Malfoy standing alone in the doorway.

_ Is he going to yell at me? He knew about Silvanus and he didn’t tell anyone, now here we are. _

“Draco...” Aiden croaked.

“You look horrible,” said the pale boy offhandedly.

“Yeah, I know. What do you want? Come here to yell at me because of all the points I cost Slytherin house? Tell me I’m stupid for keeping a dragon?”

“Even if I did, it wouldn’t do anything.”

Draco, closed the door behind him. He surveyed the mess Aiden had made and then looked back down to the crumpled form before him. With a sigh, he came to sit next to Aiden, who tensed up.

“Relax. I’m not here to yell at you or anything.”

“Then why are you here?” asked Aiden, drawing his knees to his chest.

“I wanted to see how well you’re doing with all the rumors and whatnot.” He gestured to the mess around them. “Clearly it’s not going well.”

“Everybody hates me,” mumbled Aiden.

“True, and they’ll still hate you when you tell them it was your dragon and you’re the one that lost us all those points,” said Draco with a mild shrug.

“You’re not helping, you know,” grumbled Aiden.

“Well then what do you want me to do?”

Aiden paused to think.

“Promise me something...”

“What is it?”

“Promise me you’ll still be my friend... even when I get in these stupid situations that I know you’ll hate me for.”

Draco was quiet for a long moment — long enough for Aiden to think that he would never agree to something so foolish.

“Just promise me in turn that you won’t put yourself in situations where you’re risking your life and we’ll call it even.”

Aiden couldn’t help the dry laugh that came from his throat.

“Deal.”

When he dared to look up, Aiden could see that even Draco was smiling.

“I think I’ll tell everyone when they get back from dinner,” admitted Aiden.

“You sure that’s a good idea?”

“No, but they deserve to know the truth.”

“Good luck, then.”

As Aiden and Draco thought, the truth didn’t blow over well with the rest of Slytherin house. People shouted at Aiden and took their verbal rage out on him as soon as he admitted to being the one who was responsible for the loss of so many points. He also admitted to sneaking the dragon into the Forbidden Forest and raising it there. That brought a shocked silence to the crowd. The realization that this little first-year, who looked no more harmful than a mouse, had raised a giant, fire-breathing beast stunned everyone into silence. After some more muttering and warnings from older students to never do it again, the crowd dissipated. The only ones left standing around were Brielle and Mortimus. Aiden couldn’t decipher how Mortimus felt, as he kept a composed face. Brielle, on the other hand, looked horrified.

“You were raising a dragon this whole time and you didn’t tell me?” she snapped. “How could you keep something this big from me? I thought you trusted me! We were supposed to trust each other with everything!”

Aiden kept his head down and said nothing. No amount of apologies could fix the trust he’d broken.

“Are you even going to say anything? You have no response?” persisted the young girl.

“I thought it was the right decision at the time,” mumbled Aiden. “I didn’t know what it was until it hatched... And then when it did — I couldn’t just abandon him. I was only trying to help.”

Brielle had nothing to say, instead she chose to look at her feet. Mortimus finally said something.

“I’m sure your heart was in the right place, but you can’t go around doing stupid stuff like that. You could’ve gotten seriously hurt by that dragon. It’s for the better that it was caught and relocated.”

“I know,” huffed Aiden, “I’ve already been told off by our whole house and Professor Dumbledore. You don’t have to tell me what I’ve already heard a hundred times.”

“You’re not being expelled... are you?”asked Brielle, her thin eyebrows knitting together.

“No. But Dumbledore warned me that if I did anything this dangerous again, I  _ would _ be expelled. For now, my wand is being withheld from me and I think that’s the worst part.”

Brielle nodded to herself.

“Good. I may be mad at you, but I don’t want you to be expelled.”

Silence dragged out between the three of them and then Brielle shouted out, “The last quidditch match is tomorrow! Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor — we should go see it! It’s not like we’re playing, so we won’t be getting any points back, but it’ll be nice to attend another match with my two favorite people. What do you say?”

She beamed and looked between her brother and cousin. A smile worked its way onto Aiden’s face.

“I say I owe it to you to see the match with you. It’s the least I can do for sending all your hard work down the drain this year,” he grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. Across from him, Mortimus nodded in agreement.

“It’ll be nice to see one last game. Want to bet on who’ll win?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Ravenclaw will definitely win. With Harry Potter in the hospital wing, there’s no way Gryffindor can win.”

Aiden listened to Mortimus and his sister talk about Quidditch strategies and tactics for another half hour before they all went to bed. The first-year boys still weren’t very happy with him, but the most he got was a passing glare. Still feeling an uncomfortable knot in his stomach, Aiden fell into his bed — which he’d fixed up a while ago — and let himself drift off.


	20. What Matters Most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end! Finally! After 5 years, 2 drafts, 489 pages (in the Google doc), and 76,451 words.  
> Now I'll take a one-week break and do the third (and final) draft! Thank you all for joining me on this journey and I hope you stick around for the final version!  
> In the meantime, you can find me on Instagram and Wattpad @cynthokami !  
> Enjoy the last chapter!

Just as Brielle had predicted, Ravenclaw won. Ravenclaw house now had four hundred and twenty-six house points, putting them a single point behind Slytherin for the House Cup.

"Can you believe it?" exclaimed Brielle as she, Mortimus, and Aiden made their way back from the Quidditch pitch. "A  _ single  _ point! You're lucky Dumbledore didn't take more than forty-five points away, Aiden."

"Yeah," chuckled Aiden, "but next time it won't be luck. I'll stay out of trouble next year."

"Mhm, and why do I not believe that?"

Aiden scoffed and then playfully shoved his cousin, who did the same.

"Okay you two, that's enough," advised Mortimus, placing a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Sorry Morti. Hey Aiden, are you looking forward to the feast tonight? Morti told me our house banner will be hung up from the ceiling to show that we won the House Cup!"

"Really? That's so cool! I can't wait to see!"

Even with the prospect of being awarded the House Cup, Aiden's mind wandered back to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Hermione and Ron had already come around, which Aiden realized after seeing them at breakfast. He only hoped that Harry would wake up soon.

After reaching the common room Aiden and his cousins sat down in front of the blazing green fire as usual. Aiden looked around the common room. Several older students were talking and laughing with each other — happy about winning the House Cup, no doubt.

"I know I've left for the holidays before," started Aiden, "and I know I'll be coming back in a few months... But leaving this place never gets easy, does it?"

Mortimus and Brielle shared a sympathetic glance with each other.

"No, not really," said the third-year with a frown. "But you know what? At least you'll always have a family here when you come back.”

“I have a feeling that even if I never found out I was related to you two, I’d still think of you as family,” said Aiden, grinning at both of them.

“Aww, well thanks!” Brielle grinned and leaned over to hug Aiden around the shoulders. “I’d have considered you family anyway because, well, we’re in the same house, and if that doesn’t say family, then I don’t know what does!”

Aiden managed to smile. Even after he had cost Slytherin a good handful of points, lost his dragon, and gotten his wand taken away — he still smiled.

“I’m gonna go start packing,” he said.

“Already?” asked Mortimus, raising one of his dark brows at the first-year. “Oh well, see you at the feast, then.”

“Yeah, see you!”

Slytherins, especially the first-years, had rushed up to the Great Hall to witness the splendid view of their house’s hard-earned victory. Colors of green and silver decorated the whole Hall, and covering the wall behind the High Table was a huge banner bearing the Slytherin serpent in all its glory.

The younger Slytherins took their seats and started pointing out different decorations while the older Slytherins congratulated each other on their seven-year streak of winning the House Cup.

“Seven years in a row!” exclaimed Brielle. “Imagine winning the House Cup every year while we’re here, wouldn’t that be cool?”

“Who says it can’t happen?” chuckled Aiden. “We all worked really hard to get here. If we keep it up, maybe we  _ can _ win seven more years in a row.”

“With you getting in trouble all the time? I doubt it.”

Aiden scoffed dramatically and then threw her a warm grin. Though he couldn’t recall any other time of house point reduction, other than the dragon of course, he still thought that it was only fitting if Brielle saw him as a would-be troublemaker.

“Hey look,” said Aiden, nodding his head to the Great Hall’s entrance, “we’ve got company.”

Small groups of children from the other houses had begun to trickle in. Even from afar, Aiden noted their disdain for Slytherin’s victory. It was a bit disheartening to think that no one else would celebrate their victory, but as long as they won, did it really matter?

After some time, the Great Hall was finally full with members from every house. There was a sudden hush at some point, and when Aiden stood to see why, he caught a glimpse of messy black hair moving through the tables. Harry.

“Of course everyone turns to look at Potter when he walks into the room,” scoffed Draco.

“Oh don’t be so sour, Draco,” said Brielle, waving her hand to dismiss him. “Even if everyone looks at him,  _ we  _ won the Cup. That’s what matters.”

Dumbledore arrived moments later and the chatter disappeared.

“Another year gone!” Dumbledore said cheerfully. “And I must trouble you with an old man’s wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into this delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

“Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw, four hundred and twenty-six, and Slytherin, four hundred and twenty-seven.”

A storm of cheering rose from the Slytherin table. Aiden clapped and cheered loudly while Draco banged his goblet on the table with glee.

“Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin,” said Dumbledore. “However, recent events must be taken into account.”

The Slytherin’s smiles faded and the Hall became silent.  _ Recent events? I thought Dumbledore already took away points from Slytherin... Is he taking away more now to embarrass us? _

“Ahem,” said Dumbledore. “I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...

“First — to Mr Ronald Weasley...”

_ He’s not taking points away... He’s giving them to other houses! _

“... for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.”

Aiden froze as cheers from the Gryffindor table filled the Hall. His brows knitted together and, over the noise, he yelled to Brielle and Draco, “Fifty points for a game of chess? That’s ridiculous!”

The two first-years seemed to share his sentiment, but Brielle shouted back, “We still have a hundred point lead on them, let them have it!”

At last there was silence again.

“Second — to Miss Hermione Granger... for the cool use of logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.”

Brielle’s face hardened as Gryffindor house climbed the ranks. They were now a hundred points up with a standing score of four hundred and twelve points.

“Third — to Mr Harry Potter...” said Dumbledore. The room went deathly quiet. “... for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house fifty points.”

Four hundred and sixty-two points. Gryffindor had won the House Cup. The din of screaming and cheering fell away as Aiden felt his heart and stomach sink. After all their hard work... everything he sacrificed... their victory had been ripped away. The embarrassment and shame bubbled up inside Aiden as he pursed his lips and looked around. Slytherins from every year looked devastated, even Mortimus couldn’t hide his rage as his brows narrowed and cast a dark shadow over his eyes.

Dumbledore raised his hand and the silence gradually took over the Hall again.

“There are all kinds of courage,” said Dumbledore, smiling. “It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom.”

An explosion of yelling and cheering came from the Gryffindor table. Brielle’s tawny-brown face turned ashen and she pursed her trembling lips. She looked like she was about to cry. Looking across the Great Hall, Aiden could see that even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin house.  _ Do people really hate us that much? _

“Which means,” Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, “we need a little change in decoration.”

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was smiling rather forcibly and shaking McGonagall’s hand.

The evening was quite pointless after that. The Slytherins who could stomach their loss managed to eat a bit of food before heading back to the common room, but everyone else was too angry or upset over losing the House Cup to even think about eating anything.

After the disastrous end-of-year feast, many Slytherins were eagerly awaiting their exam results in hopes of something to feel proud of. Upon receiving his results, Aiden finally felt relieved that the year was over. His Flying grade wasn’t the best, but his perfect Charms grade made up for it. Draco’s marks earned him a spot just behind Hermione, whose exam scores placed her at the top of the year. Overall, the Slytherins did very well in their exams — at least they had that to be proud of.

And finally, the time had come. The wardrobes were empty, trunks were filled to the brim, Brielle had taken one last group picture to send to everyone over the holidays; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use any magic while outside of Hogwarts (“Is this supposed to be a joke?” scoffed Aiden); Hagrid led the first-years back down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they boarded the Hogwarts Express, where Aiden and his friends talked about everything that had happened over the year; their bitterness over the loss of the House Cup turned into laughter and loud conversations as the countryside turned green and tidy; Muggle towns sped by and they changed out of their robes and into more “normal” clothes; the train pulled into platform nine and three-quarters at King’s Cross station.

It took quite a while for everyone to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they wouldn’t attract unwanted attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once.

“I’ll have to send the group picture to you once I get some more solution to make it move,” said Brielle as she, Aiden, and Mortimus took a seat on a nearby bench. Mortimus’s screech owl, Corrin, stared at passersby, occasionally screeching at them and making them walk a bit faster. Coupled with Tyto and the rest of the owl sounds echoing through King’s Cross station, there was quite a lot of noise to talk over.

“Oh, it’s all right. I wouldn’t mind having a non-moving photo,” laughed Aiden.

“Nonsense! You need plenty of photos to fill up that new album of yours.”

“Brielle,” said Mortimus, “They’re here.”

Aiden and his cousin looked up in time to see Isadora and Damon Norwood approaching them, both adults dressed sharply.

“Mother! Father!”

Isadora laughed as Brielle left her luggage, cousin, and brother behind in favor of wrapping her small arms around her mother’s slim waist. When she looked up, she smiled at Aiden and Mortimus.

“It’s very nice to see you again, dear. Did you stay out of trouble?”

Though the question was aimed at Brielle, the young witch turned around and grinned at Aiden.

“Not in the slightest.”

A sheepish blush crawled up his cheeks and ears, turning them pink.

“There you are! I hoped this would be the right platform. I almost couldn’t remember where it was!”

Delilah, wearing a grey button-up coat with black slacks, held her arms out to her son, who immediately stood to embrace her.

“Ready to go home? We have lots to discuss.”

Aiden’s gaze dropped to the stone floor of King’s Cross station. The letter about Silvanus and the trouble he had caused.

“Can I say goodbye first?”

Delilah released her son and nodded. When Aiden hugged Brielle, she whispered in his ear, “I know that motherly look. Good luck getting out alive.”

“Thanks, I’m gonna need it,” Aiden sighed. He let her go and then then gave Mortimus a firm handshake.

“Try to do better next year, okay?” said the third-year with an exasperated laugh. “You have real talent. I’d hate to see it all go to waste by getting kicked out of Hogwarts for something reckless.”

“I’ll think about it,” chuckled the brunette.

They waved goodbye one last time and then Aiden stepped out of King’s Cross station, though this time he found himself a little wiser, a little more magical, and in a load of trouble.


End file.
